Ta disparition
by Zionne
Summary: Edward et Bella se sont toujours détestés, si bien qu’ils ignorent même pourquoi. Lui c’est une star de hockey du lycée, elle une fille populaire. La famille Cullen arrive en ville. Puis Edward disparait soudainement...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**** : Tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer. **

**Résumé**** : Edward et Bella se sont toujours détesté, si bien qu'ils ignorent même pourquoi. Lui c'est une star de hockey du lycée, elle une fille populaire. La famille Cullen arrive en ville. Puis Edward disparait soudainement. Bella va peut être prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses…**

**Voila ma nouvelle fic ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! J'ai déjà l trame en tête, j'espère avoir le temps de l'écrire rapidement ! Dites moi si elle vous plait ! **

***

**POV BELLA**

Moi, Isabella Swan, je jure de tuer ce garçon très prochainement !

Il m'énerve ! Ok c'est le meilleur de l'équipe de hockey mais ce n'est pas un dieu non plus ! Et Jessica qui ne jure que par lui ! Elle aimerait tellement sortir avec lui, je suis sur que même si il lui adressait seulement un bonjour elle en ferait un malaise…

Bon je vous explique, je suis Bella, j'ai 17 ans et je vis à Forks. Et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours détesté Edward Masen, même âge, même ville… Nous sommes les plus populaires de notre lycée, lui pour son don en hockey et moi pour mon sale caractère et ma répartie… Et selon Mike pour mon physique mais ça, je n'y crois pas.

Bref, lui et moi c'est une haine sans fin et on se le montre bien. Chacun son clan, chacun sa table au réfectoire avec sa bande, c'est à celui qui parlera le plus fort et récoltera le plus de regards. Et comme en plus, nous nous en sortons plutôt bien en cours, c'est à celui qui sera le premier de la classe.

Autant vous dire qu'entre lui et moi, c'est un combat quotidien !

Et là, aujourd'hui, monsieur arrive comme une fleur près de mon 4x4 noir flambant neuf pour me dire que je gêne sa « belle Volvo grise » et que je me ferai mieux de le bouger de là si je ne veux pas le retrouver dans un sale état. Comme d'habitude je lui ris au nez et part vers mon cours de maths. Et quand je reviens, à la fin des cours, qu'est ce que je vois ?! Mon 4x4 ! Recouvert de graphes ! Qui en plus sont magnifiques ! Ce salop a dessiné un joueur de hockey face aux cages avec écrit : « Je t'avais prévenu ». Je vais le tuer !

Je me dirige vers sa splendide (je ne peux pas le nier) volvo, contre laquelle il est négligemment adossé.

-« Bah alors Swan, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? La déco de ton 4x4 ne te plait pas ?

-Masen tu vas me le payer ! Je t'assure que tu as intérêt à cacher ta charriote grise sinon tu la retrouveras en pièces détachées !

-Ouh j'ai peur ! Moi qui pensais qu'avoir une image de moi tous les jours sous les yeux te ferait plaisir ! A raison de m'avoir en vrai !

-Putain mais tu rêves, plus tu es loin de mes yeux mieux je me porte ! Puis tu devrais te souvenir que mon père est le shérif de la ville et que je n'ai qu'à lui demander pour que tu te retrouves sans permis de conduire ! »

J'ai gagné je le vois, il fronce les sourcils et sa respiration s'accélère, il sait que je suis capable de le faire ! Il cherche ses mots, je lui souris diaboliquement et lui tend les clés de ma voiture. Il les attrape d'un coup de main rapide et soupire.

-« Ok Swan, je la lave et je te la ramène demain, mais si tu rayes ma Volvo, je fous ton superbe 4x4 dans un ravin ! »

Avec cela, il me jette ses clés et se dirige vers mon 4x4. Bien fait Masen, ça t'apprendra à chercher Isabella Swan !

**POV EDWARD **

Bon sang, je me suis encore fais avoir ! Cette garce à gagné, je dois me taper le nettoyage de sa voiture … Merde pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à me mettre dans la tête que son père est le putain de shérif de cette ville ?!

Je rentre rapidement à mon appartement, ce n'est pas un palace mais j'y suis bien, ça va faire deux ans que je vis là. Depuis que les services sociaux ont estimé que j'étais apte à vivre seul, il était temps, je ne supportais pas les familles d'accueil.

Je frotte mon graphe sur le capot, c'est con il était vraiment pas mal… Cette Swan me fous vraiment en rogne, elle a tout pour elle et ça à le don de me rendre dingue ! Tout le monde l'apprécie alors qu'elle à un vrai caractère de garce ! Et le pire ce sont mes potes, les mecs du hockey, ils sont dingues de son physique ! Selon eux, ses cheveux sont aphrodisiaques, tout comme son regard, et je ne vous parle même pas de leur avis sur son décolleté et sa chute de reins… Pfff n'importe quoi.

Et Newton qui lui tourne autour comme un chien autour d'un os, elle ne voit rien, il est dingue d'elle, mais personne ne semble assez bien pour elle au lycée de Forks. Bien sur je ne suis absolument pas intéressé. D'ailleurs je lui montrerai, samedi soir il y a une soirée chez Jessica et toutes les filles du lycée seront là, je n'aurai plus qu'à faire mon choix. Surtout qu'avant on a un match de hockey que nous sommes sur de gagner, elles vont me tomber dans les bras ! Et Swan va être folle !

Bon, j'ai enfin fini de gratter le capot et e décide d'aller faire mes devoirs et d'aller me coucher, demain j'ai entrainement à 7h avant les cours, j'ai plutôt intérêt à être en forme.

***

Quand je me lève, la brume recouvre encore la ville. J'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux et me dirige à tâtons vers ma douche. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'arrive à la patinoire, toujours en train de manger mon petit déjeuner. Il est 6h30. Les mecs ne sont pas tous là pour le moment et je me mets en tenue tranquillement.

7h00. Je suis le premier sur la glace, j'adore ça, elle est encore parfaitement lisse, je suis le premier à y laisser des traces. Les autres me rejoignent petit à petit. Tyler vient me serrer la main et nous commençons à échanger quelques palets le temps que le coach arrive, c'est bizarre qu'il soit en retard, ce n'est pas son genre.

Quand il arrive enfin, il est suivit par deux mecs, un grand brun aussi large que mon armoire, et un blond plus petit. Je n'ai aucun penchants homosexuels mais je dois avouer qu'ils vont plaire à pas mal de filles, j'espère d'ailleurs qu'ils ne vont pas me piquer la vedette !

-« Bon les garçons, je vous présente deux nouveaux : Emmett et Jasper Cullen, leur famille vient d'arriver en ville. Pour le moment ils joueront au poste de remplaçants en attendant la réorganisation de l'équipe en fonction de leur niveau. Masen, je compte sur toi pour leur faire découvrir le lycée et la ville. »

Super, c'est à moi de m'occuper des nouveaux… L'entrainement commence enfin, je reconnais que les Cullen sont sacrément bons, à nous trois nous formons un trio infernal.

A la suite de cela, une fois que nous sommes changés je les emmène vers le réfectoire histoire de prendre une petite collation, il est 8h00 et nous croisons déjà quelques étudiants.

-« Alors vous venez d'où ?

-D'Alaska, nous avons vécu là bas dix ans mais nos parents avaient envie de changer, notre père à accepter un boulot ici, les filles étaient dégoutées de venir vivre dans une si petite ville ! me répond Emmett.

-Les filles ? Tu parles de qui ?

-De nos sœurs adoptives, Alice, Rosalie et Tanya. Enfin Rosalie et Alice sont également nos copines ». Ca c'est Jasper qui parle, ce mec est bizarre, il est … En fait, il me détend je ne sais pas comment il fait ça mais il me met à l'aise.

Bref, après avoir appris qu'ils n'avaient pas débarqué à 2 mais à 5 je leur propose de s'installer à ma table ce midi avant de partir en cours d'anglais.

A midi, je me dirige vers ma bande et je vois que les deux nouveaux y sont déjà, à leur côtés je remarque trois filles, elles sont à tomber ! Surtout la blonde qui se trouve sur les genoux d'Emmett, ça doit être Rosalie. Elle à de longs cheveux, un physique parfait et un sourire incroyable. La petite brune qui tient le bras de Jasper est moins jolies mais à un charme indéniable, ses mèches folles encadrent bien son visage. La troisième est mignonne mais je n'aime pas trop son attitude, elle parle fort et ne cesse de me fixer, je suppose que c'est elle Tanya.

Elles me saluent toutes les trois alors que je pose mon plateau sur la table. Du coin de l'œil je vois mon pire cauchemar arriver vers moi.

-« Hey Masen, j'ai vu mon 4x4, pas mal mais il ne brille pas assez. »

Putain de Swan.

-« Swan, j'aimerai en dire autant de ma Volvo mais je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le vérifier. J'espère pour toi que tu en as pris soin comme la prunelle de tes yeux ! »

Elle me rend mes clés et je lui rends les siennes, non sans nous lancer des regards plus noirs que jamais. Je vois que ses yeux sont attirés par les nouveaux. Elle prend alors son air de petite fille sage et s'adresse à eux.

-« Salut, vous devez être les Cullen, je suis Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella. Je suis contente de faire votre connaissance, mon père est le shérif de la ville il m'a parlé de vous. Samedi soir après le match ma copine Jessica fait une soirée chez elle, vous êtes bien sur invité !

-Merci beaucoup Bella ! Je suis Alice et nous aussi on est heureux de te connaitre !

-Parle pour toi, » lui répond Tanya.

En fait, peut être que j'aime bien cette Tanya ! Bella la fusille du regard puis repart vers sa table. Quand à moi, je m'assois près de Tanya et commence à discuter avec elle.

**POV BELLA**

Putain de Masen, il s'est mis les nouveaux dans la poche. Enfin c'est facile avec les deux mecs qui font du hockey. J'aime bien Alice, elle à l'air vraiment sympa, je pense que je vais m'entendre avec elle. Par contre, la Tanya me tape sur le système, et Edward, enfin Masen, qui ne la lâche pas !

Heureusement, le week end c'est dans deux jours, la fête de Jess aussi, mais cette folle me force à aller avec elle voir le match de hockey d'abord. Je vais devoir voir toutes ces filles hurler le nom de Masen… Mais au moins après je pourrais prendre une bonne vodka, danser et peut-être énerver encore un peu Edward. Ca, se serait une bonne soirée !

***

Je me balance d'un pied à l'autre devant mon armoire, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ? Il faut que Masen comprenne qui dirige à Forks. J'opte pour un jean moulant, un haut noir décolleté à souhait et des bottes en cuire. J'enfile une veste, une écharpe, attrape mes gants et je fonce vers la patinoire.

L'équipe est déjà en train de s'échauffer sur la glace, les adversaires ont l'air dépité, ils ne sont pas bien classé et savent qu'ils vont se faire laminer.

Le match commence, les Cullen sont carrément bons ! Et associé à Edward ils rendent fou l'équipe adverse ! Tous les trois ont une rapidité impressionnante et leur jeu est parfaitement complémentaire et coordonné. Le temps passe et les points s'enchainent.

Comme prévu, Forks gagne et comme prévu, Jess et moi filons vers les vestiaires, c'est une sorte de tradition pour nous, on aime bien aller les embêter après les matchs. Quand nous entrons, certains sont déjà sous la douche, d'autre retirent encore leur équipement, je repère Masen, une serviette autour de la taille se dirigeant vers les douches.

-« Eh bien, on arrive au bon moment, Jess on va enfin pouvoir vérifier si Masen est un vrai mec ! »

Jess rit, Edward se tourne vers moi, il me sourit d'un air narquois, je suis sur qu'il va se dégonfler. Il ne bouge pas, je lui ris au nez et me retourne pour partir après avoir félicité les autres joueurs, moi aussi un peu joueuse. Au moment d'atteindre la porte, je sens des bras entourer ma taille et un corps puissant se coller contre mon dos. Je sens aussi que ce garçon derrière moi est totalement nu, et vraiment… très collé à moi. Je peux sentir les moindres détails de son corps, et quel corps mes amies !

-« Ma petite Swan… Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec le feu, tu vas finir par te bruler… Ne me provoque pas… »

C'est Edward, son souffle contre mon oreille me donne soudain très, très chaud, mes joues doivent être écarlates, je tente de répondre mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche et je quitte les vestiaires rapidement, sans me retourner. Sale con.

Jess ne dis rien, elle sait que je suis sur les nerfs, il veut jouer à ça, ok on va jouer. Je vais le rendre fou et c'est lui qui va se bruler.

Nous arrivons chez Jessica, nous préparons les boissons et lançons la musique alors que les premiers invités arrivent. L'équipe de hockey débarque et les filles commencent à crier. Tous les Cullen sont là, Emmett et Rosalie dansent langoureusement alors que Jasper et Alice discutent en regardant Tanya. Cette dernière danse seule sur la piste, ses mouvements sont presque érotiques. Pfff, salope. Mon regard croise celui d'Edward, sa langue passe sur ses lèvres d'une façon sacrément sexy. Non c'est Masen il ne faut pas que je pense ça.

J'attrape Mike et le tire sur la piste de danse. Je me colle contre lui et me frotte contre son corps, d'une façon qui ressemble étrangement à celle de Tanya.

Je vois la mâchoire de Masen tomber au sol, ça t'en bouche un coin hein ? Je le fixe et lui sourit.

Il me renvoie mon sourire et cela me désarçonne, il rejoint Tanya. Ils se mettent à danser ensemble et cette dernière me fait bien comprendre que je ne fais pas le poids contre elle. Cette pétasse va me gâcher ma soirée, une seule solution, une autre vodka ! Je repousse Mike un peu trop brutalement et me dirige vers le bar, je prends un verre, trois quarts vodka, un quart coca. Les deux sont encore en train de danser comme si ils allaient copuler au milieu du salon. Je ne sais pas si c'est la vodka qui fait ça mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne plait pas trop à Alice et Jasper. Celle-ci ne peut lâcher sa sœur du regard. Comme si elle était prête à bondir sur elle.

Je repris encore quelques vodkas, dansant et parlant avec les gens de la soirée quand je vis Edward et Tanya quitter la pièce par la porte du jardin. Je me mis alors à parler, ou plutôt hurler, seule, mais non je n'étais pas saoule, enfin presque pas…

-« Eh Masen, tu crois quoi ? Que tu peux m'oublier parce qu'il y a une pétasse dans tes bras ?! D'habitude toi et moi on ne se quitte pas d'une semelle, on se déteste, tu ne peux pas ne pas me détester ! Reviens Masen ! Ou je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses ! »

Il ne revient pas ce petit con ! Ah il veut jouer à ça, je vais la tirer de ses bras moi sa Tanya, c'est moi qui doit avoir l'attention d'Edward ! Rien que moi !

Je sors de la maison, je traverse le jardin, me dirigeant vers l'orée de la forêt, je les vois marcher au loin entre les arbres. Je les suis. Ils s'arrêtent contre un arbre, Edward pousse Tanya contre le tronc et colle ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle plaque ses mains sur les fesses de Masen. Pfff. Elle m'énerve !

Soudain, elle retourne la situation, en un temps record, si rapide que je n'ai pas le temps de vraiment voir ce qui se passe, c'est Edward qui est contre le tronc et elle l'embrasse sans ménagement.

Je vois Alice et Jasper arriver derrière moi.

Soudain, Tanya cale sa tête dans le cou d'Edward et celui-ci gémit. Je sens quelque chose qui me cogne la tête, une douleur fulgurante m'envahit et je tombe au sol, amorphe, j'ai juste le temps d'entendre Edward gémir encore… Il gémit pour elle…

***

**Review please ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Tout d'abord un IMMENSE merci pour tous vos messages ! C'est bon de se sentir soutenue, je suis heureuse que cette histoire plaise !**

**Voici un chapitre qui répond à pas mal de questions qui m'ont été posé, j'ai même l'impression qu'il dévoile trop de chose mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher … Une fin assez inspiré par un dialogue du film que vous reconnaitrez surement ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

***

**POV BELLA**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil m'ébloui et je dois fermer mes paupières quelques minutes de plus pour m'habituer à la luminosité. Une fois mes pupilles prêtes, j'observe les alentours, je suis dans ma chambre. Hum Hum… Ok … Comment j'ai fais pour passer de la soirée de Jess à chez moi sans m'en souvenir ?

Puis quelques flashs envahissent mon esprit, la forêt, Edward et Tanya… Nous sommes donc dimanche matin, et j'ai un mal de crâne incroyable. Je porte ma main à mon cuir chevelu et sens une énorme bosse, heureusement cachée dans mes cheveux. Alors la douleur lancinante de mon crâne vient-elle de la bosse ou bien de la vodka ? Mouai, surement les deux …

Toujours est-il que je dois appeler Jess pour savoir comment je suis rentrée, d'autant plus que mon 4x4 est dans l'allée devant la maison, ce qui m'intrigue encore plus…

Je prends mon téléphone dans mon sac que je trouve sur mon bureau et compose le numéro de Jessica. Après 6 sonneries, celle-ci me répond d'une voix ensommeillée.

-« Oh putain Bella, il est seulement 10h !

- Jess, moi aussi je suis contente de t'entendre, dis moi j'ai une question à te poser.

- Essayes toujours…

- Comment je suis rentrée chez moi hier ?

- Alice et Jasper Cullen t'ont ramené, c'est Jasper qui s'est occupé de ton 4x4. Selon eux, quand tu as suivis Masen dans les bois, tu as trébuché sur une racine et tu t'es cogné la tête au sol, alors ils t'ont raccompagné. D'ailleurs tu dois avoir une sacrée bosse !

- Hum hum, ouai surement, je verrai demain. Et Edward et Tanya ?

- Bon sang Bella, j'en sais rien ce qu'ils ont fait après, ils sont partis dans les bois pour se bécoter, tu crois vraiment que je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont fait du reste de la nuit ?! Puis je ne pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire de dessin pour que tu aies une idée ! Tu connais Masen, il se fait tout ce qui bouge ! Et puis … Mike et moi on a …

- Ok Jess, je te vois demain tu me raconteras. Bonne fin de nuit ! »

Je raccroche avant qu'elle ne puisse protester. Elle et Mike ?! Beuuuurk ! Bref ! Je suis étonnée de son récit, je me souviens très bien que la douleur de mon crane est arrivée avant que je ne touche le sol … Peut être que je me mélange les pinceaux…

Putain de Masen tout ça à cause de lui, parce qu'il avait mieux à faire que de jouer avec moi… Il va voir demain, je vais lui faire payer de m'avoir laissé m'ennuyer à cette soirée. Peut être que je pourrais me venger sur sa volvo… Comme lui sur mon 4x4. Ou bien l'humilier au beau milieu du réfectoire… Ou dans les vestiaires devant ses coéquipiers. Oui c'est pas mal ça…

***

Après m'être recouché deux ou trois heures, je me lève, prend une douche. J'avais fais tout mes devoir pour la semaine hier après midi alors je décide d'aller courir. Ca surprend pas mal de gens mais je ne fais pas ça pour « garder ma silhouette » ou quoi que ce soit, je fais a parce que ça me détend… Ca me fait penser à autre chose, oublier les soucis.

Je sors de la maison et me dirige vers les bois, Charlie est à la pêche, peut être que je pourrais aller jusqu'au lac où il se trouve et rentrer avec lui en voiture ce soir. Je me lance à petites foulées sur le sentier qui longe les maisons de rue principale de la ville. Je passe derrière la maison de Jess et quelque chose attire mon attention. Une chemise au sol, noire, douce et sentant divinement bon… C'est celle que portait Edward hier…

Eh bien, ces deux là ont du passer une bonne nuit… Pffff, encore une fois je me contenterai de dire : pétasse.

Après une heure de course, j'aperçois Charlie au bord du lac et vais me joindre à lui…

***

Lundi matin, 7h00.

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, je me prépare pour aller en cours et m'engouffre dans mon 4x4.

Quand j'arrive sur le parking du lycée, je ne vois pas la volvo grise qui est habituellement là en avance. Masen qui manque un entrainement ? C'est louche… Elle à vraiment du l'épuiser…

Je file en cours de chimie, Jess et Mike partagent une paillasse, ils gloussent et se câlinent sans arrêt, c'est insupportable … Ensuite, j'ai mathématiques… Super…

Au moment du déjeuner je me dirige vers la cafétéria avec Jessica qui me raconte pour la troisième fois seulement à quel point c'était bon quand elle et Mike ont couché ensemble samedi soir… Je lance des « hum hum » et des « ah oui » de temps en temps pour faire genre…

Nous entrons et nous dirigeons vers notre table habituelle en prenant nos plateaux. Je regarde alors vers la table de l'équipe de hockey, je vois Tyler et tous les autres … Mais pas Masen… Je remarque également que Jasper et Emmett sont à une autre table avec Alice et Rosalie, pas de Tanya …

Putain ces deux là me rendent dingues, non seulement ils me pourrissent ma soirée, mais en plus mon lundi ?! Je ne suis rien sans Edward ! Enfin je veux dire … Je ne suis rien quand je ne peux pas faire chier Masen… Bref ! Ne changeons pas de sujet !

Je fronce les sourcils et je rencontre le regard d'Alice, celle-ci à les yeux ternes, elle semble préoccupée. Je me dirige alors vers eux, je dois lui parler de samedi soir.

-« Salut vous tous ! Alice, Jasper, merci pour samedi, Jess m'a dit que vous m'aviez ramené chez moi.

- Oui c'était le moins que l'on pouvait faire, enfin je veux dire que tu étais assez… mal en point alors bon on s'est occupé de toi.

- C'était vraiment sympas ! Eh bien, on dirait que votre sœur et Masen se sont épuisés au point de rater les cours ! »

Ma petite blague est suivie d'un silence lourd, je sens Rosalie et Jasper se tendre sur leur chaise, j'ai dit une connerie peut être ? Alice m'adresse un petit sourire forcé et me dit qu'elle me verra en anglais après mangé et je me sens obligée de repartir vers mes amis. Mouai, je n'ai pas trop compris ce qui vient de se passer, ils sont vraiment louche les Cullen … Mais putain, qu'est ce qu'ils sont beaux tous !

Personne ne semble se soucier de l'absence des « tourtereaux »… Je trouve ça bizarre. Jess me dis qu'elle n'en sait rien, elle n'a eu aucune info sur le « nouveau couple » comme elle les appelle. C'est n'importe quoi, Edward ne restera pas avec Tanya, si tant est qu'ils aient décidé de vraiment se mettre ensemble. Il ne la supportera pas c'est sur. Mais merde pourquoi je me dis tout ça moi ? Je m'en fous, qu'il y reste avec elle ! Ce n'est pas mon problème…

***

Une fois mon déjeuner avalé je me lève et me dirige vers le parking, je dois passer prendre mes livres dans ma voiture. Alors que je continue ma progression entre les voitures j'entends des voix et j'aperçois que se sont les Cullen qui parlent entre eux. Leurs phrases sont si rapides que je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'ils disent ! Leur lèvres bougent si vite que je ne peux pas lire dessus ! Cela en devient inhumain ! Puis le téléphone d'Emmett se met à sonner, il décroche toujours aussi rapidement, puis il fait un signe de tête aux autres et disparait derrière les voitures.

Je lève la tête pour tenter de le suivre du regard mais là encore, tout ce que je vois c'est une masse qui se déplace à une vitesse incroyable et disparait dans les bois qui se trouvent derrière le lycée.

Quelque chose ne va pas, leur attitude n'est vraiment pas normale… Merde Bella, il serait peut être temps d'arrêter la vodka…

Au lieu de seulement récupérer mes livres je monte alors dans ma voiture et me met en route, j'hésite sur le lieu où je dois me rendre et finis par opter pour la maison des Cullen alors que je passe devant le chemin menant chez eux.

Je parcours le petit sentier de terre qui me conduit jusqu'à la villa qu'ils viennent d'acheter. Cette maison est vraiment magnifique !

Je descends de ma voiture mais en fait, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je viens faire ici… Je fais le tour du bâtiment… Tout semble calme.

Je remarque quelque chose dans les arbres, un éclat argenté. Je traverse les buissons qui m'en séparent et me retrouve face à la volvo d'Edward… Alors comme ça monsieur est venu chez les Cullen, il doit surement être encore dans le lit dans cette salope de Tanya ! Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi la voiture n'est pas tout simplement garée devant la maison. Ou dans le garage. J'imagine mal Masen accepté de cacher sa volvo dans la boue derrière des arbres qui risquent de la rayer.

Ou alors … Peut être que les parents Cullen ne doivent pas savoir qu'il est là, ce qui est en fait fort probable. Peut être qu'ils doivent se cacher et que les parents sont là, et que du coup il ne peut pas sortir de la maison. Oui c'est vrai que la Mercedes du nouveau médecin est encore là (merci papa d'être le shérif !). Pauvre petit Edward, coincé chez les Cullen pour quelques coups de reins… Ca te fera les pieds !

Mais là, ce que j'entends me glace le sang et je ne suis pas sur que ma théorie soit la bonne ! Un cri, non un hurlement même, sauvage, primitif, masculin… Un hurlement de douleur et de rage qui m'empêche de bouger. Et une intonation que je reconnais bien quand j'entends l'homme qui crie :

-« Laissez-moi sortir putain ! »

Edward…

***

C'est quoi ce bordel ?! C'est quoi cette famille de fous ?!

J'ai du mal à réagir, je ne sais pas quoi faire, Edward ne doit pas être seul là dedans, je risque de me retrouver coincé moi aussi… Mais je ne peux pas non plus le laisser là dedans ! Réfléchis Bella, réfléchis…

Je cours vers mon 4x4 et démarre au quart de tour, je reprends le chemin de terre à tout vitesse et me dirige vers chez moi, là bas je pourrais trouver une solution. Après dix minutes de route je me gare enfin dans l'allée de la maison de mon père, je me sens un peu soulagée, j'avais peur que quelqu'un m'ait vu et suivit jusque là. Mais apparemment non. Je rentre en trombe, verrouille la porte derrière moi et monte m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

J'espère que Charlie ne rentrera pas trop tard, je flippe. Mais putain voila ! C'est ça la solution ! Charlie pourra forcément faire quelque chose ! Si je lui dis que Masen n'est pas venu en cours et que je l'ai entendu hurler depuis chez les Cullen il pourra obtenir un mandat de perquisition et aller l'aider ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?!

Je redescends en courant et me dirige vers le téléphone de la cuisine. Je compose le numéro de Charlie en m'y reprenant à deux reprises tant j'ai les mains qui tremblent ! Ca sonne. Au moment où j'entends « Chef Swan, j'écoute. », une main se pose sur mon épaule, je suis forcée de me retourner.

Alice se trouve face à moi. On dirait qu'elle à peur. Comment est ce qu'elle est entré ?!

-« Bella ne fais pas ça, je vais tout t'expliquer, s'il te plait, fais moi confiance. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis comme hypnotisé, Jasper est derrière elle et il ne me quitte pas des yeux, je me sens presque soulagée … Sans réellement men rendre compte, je réponds à mon père :

-« Ce n'est que moi papa ; excuse moi je me suis trompée de numéro. A ce soir. »

Et je raccroche.

Alice et Jasper m'accompagne dans le salon et je m'installe sur le fauteuil tandis qu'ils s'asseyent sur le grand canapé. J'espère pour elle qu'ils ont une explication qui tient la route…

-« Qu'est ce que tu sais Bella ?

-Comment ça qu'est ce que je sais ?

-Je n'ai pas pu voir tout ce que tu as vu, alors dis-nous…

-Je … je vous ai vu, Emmett, Rosalie, et vous deux, parler devant le lycée. Vous alliez si vite, je n'ai rien pu comprendre… Et j'ai vu Emmett, courir ou faire je ne sais quoi d'autre pour se déplacer si vite vers les bois.

-Oh tu as vu ça … Je voulais te parler… De chez nous…

-Oh … Je … J'ai vu la voiture d'Edward, cachée dans les arbres, et je l'ai entendu hurler ! Et je ne sais pas ce que vous lui faites mais je vous jure que je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! Je vous préviens, je vais en parler à mon père et votre petit jeu va cesser rapidement ! »

A peine ai-je finis ma phrase, je sens une vague de calme inonder la pièce, et ce Jasper qui me fixe toujours, lui il est bizarre, c'est quoi un sorcier ?!

-« Et toi, Blondinet, je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais non plus, mais arrêtes ça tout de suite ! C'est quoi ton vrai nom ?! Harry Potter ?!

-Bella s'il te plait, calme toi, je crois que … nous allons devoir t'avouer quelque chose, j'espère vraiment que tu comprendras et que tu changeras de regard sur nous, me dit Alice.

-Ouai, essayes toujours parce qu'il y a du boulot !

-Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer… Bon, premièrement, puisque tu sembles tenir beaucoup à Edward-

-Mais n'importe quoi ! Je ne tiens pas une seconde à lui ! Je veux juste … Ne pas le laisser mourir !

-Si tu le dis, enfin bref, saches que nous ne le torturons pas, je ne peux pas te mentir, il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme mais … Ce n'est pas de notre faute… Nous cachons un lourd secret Bella… »

Si elle n'avait pas eu l'air aussi sérieux, j'aurai surement éclaté de rire, on se croirait dans un film d'horreur, mais là tout de suite, j'ai l'impression que le film d'horreur devient réel…

-Bella, si nous cachons Edward chez nous, c'est parce que Tanya a fait une bêtise, une grosse bêtise… »

Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir et je ne pouvais pas non plus parler, j'étais paralysée, attendant la suite …

-« Nous ne sommes pas comme toi, nous ne sommes pas … humains … Tu l'as vu, nous avons une rapidité incroyable et je peux ajouter que nous sommes très forts, quasiment indestructibles … Nous ne dormons pas, ne mangeons pas et … Nous sommes tous plus vieux que nous en avons l'air…

-Oui puis là tu vas ajouter que vous pouvez aussi voler ou que la kryptonite vous fait vous tordre de douleur !

-J'aimerai que se soit une blague Bella mais ce que je te dis est vrai …

-Alors vous êtes quoi ?! Des super héros ?!

-Non, plutôt les méchants de l'histoire … Nous sommes … Des vampires. »

Je ne peux pas y croire, je ne veux pas y croire, mais leur regard … Tout semble tellement vrai, tellement possible maintenant… La rapidité d'Emmett, leur beauté si étrange, leur intelligence, leur force au hockey …

Soudain toutes mes visions prennent une nouvelle tournure, Tanya qui ne lâche pas Edward, ce regard de tueuse qu'elle avait quand elle le regardait, la fuite dans les bois, son visage dans son cou… Et ce gémissement, ce gémissement qui m'a tant énervée … Ce que j'ai pris pour du plaisir …

C'était de la douleur …

***

**Voila, de nouveau donnez moi votre avis ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Je ne sais pas si cette histoire sera très longue car je pensais que ce passage occuperai plus d'un chapitre mais je le trouve en fait beaucoup trop court donc bon … Enfin en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à donner votre opinion !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le troisième chapitre ! **

**Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos reviews ! Elles sont toute aussi adorables les unes que les autres ! J'en veux d'auuuuutres lol **

**Bonne lecture !**

***

_Et ce gémissement, ce gémissement qui m'a tant énervée … Ce que j'ai pris pour du plaisir … _

_C'était de la douleur …_

_***_

**POV BELLA**

Je reste scotchée par ce que m'annonce Alice … Par je ne sais quel autre pouvoir surnaturel qu'il doit avoir, Harry, pardon Jasper, essaye toujours de me calmer…

Comme pour me prouver ses dires, Alice soulève le canapé et le garde en équilibre dans sa main gauche et Jasper fait un aller retour dans ma chambre en me ramenant un stylo avant même que je n'ai le temps de le voir sortir du salon…

Ok donc eux, ce sont des vampires … Donc si je comprends bien, la grosse bêtise de Tanya, c'est d'avoir mordu Edward … Mais c'est là que quelque chose cloche dans ma tête…

-« Pourquoi Edward n'est pas mort ? Normalement, les vampires vident les humains de leur sang non ?

-Hum techniquement oui, mais dans le cas présent, Tanya n'a pas voulu tuer Edward, elle a voulu le transformer … Elle est la seule de la famille à ne pas être en couple, elle pensait qu'il deviendrait son amant une fois transformé…

-Et vous étiez au courant ?! Vous l'avez laissé faire ? Dis-je d'un ton plus dur que prévu,

-Oui et non… C'est compliqué … Je n'ai pas vu la scène assez tôt pour pouvoir intervenir à temps…

-Attend comment ça tu n'as pas vu la scène assez tôt ? Putain je capte plus rien là Alice ! Tu le savais oui ou non ? C'est pourtant une question simple pour des surhumains non ?!

-Bella, j'ai un pouvoir … particulier … Je peux voir l'avenir, enfin en quelque sorte, je peux voir ce que vont faire les gens une fois qu'ils ont pris une décision précise. J'ai vu que Tanya allait mordre Edward seulement au moment où elle allait le faire car elle n'en avait pas l'intention jusqu'à ce que cette idiote mette sa tête dans son cou … Elle pensait juste se rapprocher de lui et faire ça plus tard quand elle est arrivée à la soirée. De ce fait (Note de la conscience de Bella à Bella : qui dis encore ça en 2009 ?!), le temps que nous arrivions dans les bois, elle l'avait déjà mordu et ça a lancé la transformation… Et toi tu étais là, à les regarder, tu ne comprenais pas et il ne fallait pas que tu comprennes alors je suis désolée, mais e t'ai assommé…

-Tu m'as assommé ?! Tu déconnes là ?! Tu as intérêt à déconner d'ailleurs ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'aies frappé ! Tu n'auras pas tout simplement pu m'emmener plus loin ?! Il fallait que tu me fasses une putain de bosse !

-Excuse moi je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, Jasper s'occupai t de Tanya, il fallait réagir vite !

-Et maintenant, je suis sensé faire quoi moi ?...

-Bella s'il te plait, garde tout cela pour toi, nous allons prendre soin d'Edward, il deviendra l'un des nôtres, il ne blessera personne, je peux te le jurer, il reviendra au lycée quand il sera prêt à affronter le sang humain.

-Et comment vous allez justifier cela auprès du lycée ? Auprès de ses parents ?! »

Alice avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, je ne comprenais pas ce qui li arrivait, elle semblait déconnecter de son corps. Ce fut Jasper qui me répondit alors.

-« Eh bien, apparemment Masen n'a pas de famille donc personne à prévenir, Carlisle était tellement en colère contre Tanya qu'il l'a envoyé dans un clan d'amis en Alaska, donc nous allons faire croire qu'ils ont fugué ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Edward aille mieux…

-Et ça fait jusqu'à quand ça ?

-On ne sait pas Bella, la transformation prend plusieurs jours, il s'est réveillé ce matin, ce qui est assez surprenant, mais il est très agressif et les nouveau nés sont incontrôlables, il va devoir se rendre compte de sa nouvelle situation, de ses nouveaux pouvoirs et si il veut vivre avec nous, il va devoir devenir végétarien, cette étape sera pour lui la plus longue et la plus dure … »

Alors qu'il termine sa phrase, Alice semble reprendre ses esprits. Je la regarde, l'interrogeant du regard, elle me répond par un sourire et sautille jusqu'à Jasper.

-« Nous devons y aller mon chéri, c'est à nous de prendre la relève auprès du bébé ! »

Elle m'explique alors que si je le souhaite je pourrais le voir dans une dizaine de jours, le temps qu'il aille mieux et que je ne dois pas hésiter à leur demander de ses nouvelles. Je m'apprête à lui répondre que je me fiche royalement de comment Masen va, mais elle me coupe la parole :

-« Bella, si tu t'en fichais tu ne l'aurais jamais suivi dans les bois… »

Et sur ce, ils quittent ma maison me laissant totalement troublée au milieu de mon salon.

Qu'est qu'elle veut dire par là l'elfe des bois ?! Edward et moi c'est de la haine depuis notre enfance c'est tout. Bon certes, je ne me souviens pas vraiment de pourquoi mais je ne peux pas changer ça après 17ans…

Ce qui me surprend, c'est ce que Jasper à dit sur son absence de famille… C'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais parlé de ses parents, enfin nous n'avons jamais parlé, mais je veux dire que je n'ai jamais vu une mère le serrer de ses bras à la fin d'une partie de hockey, ou un père lui taper sur l'épaule pour le féliciter. Et il n'était jamais là aux réunions de parents d'élèves…

***

Le mardi matin, en cours de biologie je décide de m'asseoir à côté de Tyler, un de ses meilleurs amis, il faut que j'éclaircisse ce petit mystère…

-« Salut Tyl', ça t'embête si je m'assois avec toi ?

-Non pas de soucis Bella, sois la bienvenue à ma paillasse !

-C'est sympa. Il faut que je te parle, tu sais qu'Edward et Tanya ont fugué ?

-Ouai Emmett m'a dit ça, c'est bizarre, je vois mal Edward partir pour une fille, elle doit être sacrément douée !

-Ouai peut être… Enfin bref, tu sais ce qu'en pensent ses parents ?

-A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si ses parents connaissent son existence, il n'en parle jamais, je ne sais même pas où il habite, il a toujours refusé de nous montrer… »

J'acquiesce en hochant la tête, c'est de plus e plus louche cette histoire de famille. Je retourne à ma biologie, plus ou moins concentrée.

Mes pensées divaguent. Je me demande dans quel état est Edward maintenant, s'il souffre ou non… Comment il vit chez les Cullen. J'aimerai être une petite souris pour voir ça, mais Alice m'a interdit de venir, puis je ne veux pas vraiment me retrouver face à un jeune vampire assoiffé, je voudrais juste … Savoir…

***

**POV EDWARD (Eh oui, enfin !)**

Nous sommes mardi il me semble, je me suis réveillé hier, face à une famille de tarés qui m'a expliqué que j'étais maintenant un vampire. Croyez-moi, l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que mes potes me faisaient une grosse blague.

Mais la douleur que j'avais ressenti depuis le samedi soir, les changements que je sentais, et sens encore, s'opérer dans mon corps semblent bien réels. La sensation la plus bizarre, c'est celle de mon cœur qui me fait atrocement souffrir alors qu'il ne bat plus. Carlisle m'a expliqué que c'était à cause des mes cellules qui mouraient une à une.

Je suis enfermé dans une chambre, l'ancienne d'Emmett apparemment. Je suis enchainé et je ne peux me tenir qu'en position assise ou debout. Autour de moi sont étalé 5 tasses, dont l'une encore tiède, de sang que les Cullen m'ont apporté. Du sang de porc. Pour me nourrir. L'odeur me vrille les narines, j'en meurs d'envie mais ce n'est pas de ce sang là que j'ai soif. Ma gorge me brule. Elle est plus sèche que le Sahara et je rêve de boire le sens d'un être humain. Cette idée m'obsède, elle ne quitte jamais mon esprit, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est pouvoir briser mes chaines et m'enfuir vers le centre ville pour vider deux ou trois personnes !

Ils m'ont expliqué leur mode de vie, mon dit que se serait mieux pour moi, que je regretterai de faire du mal à un humain et que le sevrage serait long mais bénéfique, et un part de moi sait qu'ils ont raison, que leur choix est le bon mais c'est tellement dur de combattre cette soif horrible !

Je repense à ma vie d'avant, comment tout a basculé, je ne pourrais pas retourner au lycée de si tôt, la saison de hockey est finie pour moi malheureusement … Et puis je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir revivre un jour une relation avec une fille, il y a si peu de vampires dans las parages et être avec une humaine est inconcevable, je serais un danger…

Mais j'essaye aussi de voir les bons côtés, je vais enfin avoir une vrai famille. Les Cullen ont l'air tous très proches et j'ai l'impression que je fais déjà parti de la tribu même si ils ont perdu Tanya à cause de moi…

Les journées sont très longues, attaché contre ce mur, d'autant plus que je ne peux même plus dormir pour faire passer le temps. Ils essayent de venir me voir le plus souvent possible pour me tenir compagnie et m'expliquer leur vie, chacun me racontant son expérience. Mais ce matin Carlisle et Esmée sont partis voir les amis d'Alaska, et tous les autres sont au lycée … Alors je suis seul dans cette grande maison silencieuse…

Et j'ai tellement soif …

D'un geste très lent, comme si je ne commandais pas vraiment mon bras, j'attrape la tasse de sang de porc la moins froide et la porte à mes lèvres. Je trempe à peine le bout de ma langue dedans pour m'habituer au gout et ma soif devient presque incontrôlable, je finis la tasse en deux grandes gorgées et j'attrape même toutes les précédentes qui m'ont été apporté. En une minute, j'ai bu les cinq tasses et je sens que la brulure de ma gorge se calme. Le sang de porc n'est pas si mauvais que ça finalement…

J'entends alors au loin le bruit de la voiture d'Alice, elle revient à la maison avec Rosalie, je pense que Jasper et Emmett sont à l'entrainement de hockey. Je reconnais parfaitement l'odeur des deux filles quand elle rentre dans la maison, mais il y a une troisième fragrance, je sais que je l'ai déjà sentie quelque part mais je ne la reconnais pas. Elles montent les escaliers, longe le couloir…

-« Salut Edward ! Me lance Alice, toujours aussi joyeuse. Je vois que tu as fini par boire ! Il était temps !

-Ne joues pas la surprise, tu savais que j'avais bu ! » Ma réponse est un peu venimeuse mais son don m'énerve royalement ! Moi aussi j'en veux un !

Je me rends alors compte que l'odeur qui m'intrique tant est sur Alice, c'est elle qui porte l'odeur de cette troisième fille, bon sang c'est si agréable ! Ca réveille ma soif … Et sans réellement en avoir conscience, je me penche en avant, tentant de me rapprocher au maximum de la petite brune pour sentir cette odeur de plus près !

-« Wow wow, du calme ! Je sais que Bella sens bon mais pas la peine de me renifler comme des chiens se reniflent le derrière ! »

Sa phrase me fait l'effet d'une gifle ! SWAN ! C'est elle cette odeur c'est vrai ! Grrrr ! Cette idée me fait bouillonner de rage ! Non seulement elle m'a pourrie la vie, maintenant ma mort, mais en plus, il faut qu'elle sente si bon et que son parfum soit si appétissant !

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu foutais avec Swan ? Tu fais exprès de ramener son odeur ici ou quoi ?! C'est un exercice c'est ça ?!

-Ne te sens pas concerner par tout ce que nous faisons Edward, Bella est une amie à qui j'ai été rendre visite, d'ailleurs tu risques de devoir supporter son odeur plus souvent car elle sait tout pour nous, et pour toi. Et je compte bien la faire venir à la maison plus souvent une fois que tu seras sevré ! »

Et là, comme ça, le petit lutin quitte la pièce alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner, contre elle et contre toute sa famille pour me retenir enchainé contre ce putain de mur, et aussi pour m'avoir fait me souvenir d'Isabella Swan …

***

**POV BELLA**

Cela va faire dix jours que j'ai appris le secret des Cullen et ce qui était arrivé à Edward… Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser 24h/24. J'ai revu Alice, nous avons beaucoup discuté, elle m'a expliqué leur mode de vie, leurs habitudes, des choses sur les autres vampires. Elle m'a également parlé d'Edward, de comment il s'en sortait, de sa réaction face à mon odeur sur elle, que la colère contre moi prend le dessus sur la soif sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais venir le voir, juste pour retrouver un peu le bon vieux temps évidement. Je m'ennui au lycée sans Masen moi ! Mais elle a refusé, elle m'a dit qu'il était encore un peu trop tôt et que ses parents n'étant toujours pas revenus d'Alaska, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque et aucune responsabilité en cas d'accident.

Alors aujourd'hui, par une journée de grand beau temps, je tourne en rond dans ma chambre… Je ne sais pas quoi faire et ce n'est pas bon pour mon esprit car je pense trop…

Et étant toujours aussi têtue qu'avant, j'attrape les clés de mon 4x4 et fonce vers chez les Cullen. Alice risque de me retenir car elle aura anticipé mon arrivée, mais tant pis, je tente le tout pour le tout. Il faut que je voie ce qu'il est devenu…

Quand j'arrive devant la villa, je me retrouve face à Alice et Emmett, la petite brune me sourit tout en secouant la tête comme pour me dire « Tu es infernale Bella ». Mais à ma grande surprise ils me laissent entrer dans la maison. La porte se claque par un courant d'air et là l'atmosphère change. De chaleureuse elle passe à glaciale, tendue. Et les hurlements commencent…

-« Putain Swan, sort de cette baraque, tu pues jusqu'ici c'est insupportable ! Alice je te jure que si tu la fais monter, je te ferai payer ça très cher quand je n'aurais plus ces putains de chaines ! »

Des chaines ?! Il est enchainé ?! Est-ce qu'ils savent qu'on est sorti du moyen âge ?!

Ne voyant aucune résistance de la part d'Alice je monte les marches unes à unes. Est-ce qu'il… Grogne ?! On dirait un chien ! Enfin non peut être plutôt un ours … Bref ! Il grogne !

Une fois devant la porte derrière laquelle je l'entends, j'hésite. Je ne suis plus très fière de moi à ce stade là et j'ai réellement peur de ce que je vais voir … Je sens la main d'Alice sur mon épaule.

-« Il ne te fera pas de mal Bella, nous sommes là ne t'en fais pas. Et tu peux changer d'avis, tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer dans cette pièce… Mais vu ton entêtement …

-Ouai Swan, tu peux aussi remonter ton cul dans ton 4x4 et rentrer chez toi ! » Rétorque Masen.

Rien que ses paroles guident ma décision, j'ouvre la porte et entre. Le spectacle cloue mes pieds au sol. Contre le mur d'en face, Edward est debout, torse nu (magnifique soit dit en passant !), pieds, poings et torse entourés de lourdes chaines en métal qui sont solidement fixées dans le mur.

Alice et Emmett restent en retrait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Mon regard parcours l'être face à moi, ses pieds ancrés dans le sol, comme si il tentait désespérément d'avancer vers moi, ses jambes tendues, contractées, son ventre et ses pectoraux parfaitement dessinés, tel une sculpture. Sa peau est extrêmement pâle… J'arrive enfin à son visage… Un rictus déforme sa bouche de façon diabolique, sa langue passe sur ses lèvres comme un chien, non un loup, lècherait ses babines… Et ses yeux … Ses yeux sont remplis d'une folie aux teintes écarlates… Un rouge profond, puissant qui me fait faire un pas en arrière.

Il éclate de rire, c'est Satan en personne…

-« Alors Swan, tu es moins courage que dans les vestiaires d'un coup hein ? Je te fais peur peut être ? Oh pauvre petite humaine innocente… Si tu savais comme ton sang sens bon … Comment il me tarde de le gouter enfin ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire, il ne gagnera pas… Je m'avance vers lui, jusqu'à ce que mon visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il se débat contre ses chaines, et derrière moi je vois Emmett s'avancer également.

-« Tu vois Masen, je suis juste devant toi, et un fois encore tu ne peux rien faire, tu es attaché et moi je suis libre, en vie, pleine de sang bien chaud… »

Il fronce les sourcils, gronde encore plus alors que je virevolte autour de lui en riant pour le rendre dingue.

-« Bella ça suffit, le but n'est pas de le rendre sanguinaire ! » Me dit Alice.

C'est vrai … Je le torture… Je m'arrête soudainement, comme giflée. C'est un monstre à l'heure actuelle, un monstre dans lequel se cache l'Edward Masen que j'ai connu, l'Edward Masen que nous voulons voir refaire surface…

Mes yeux parcours la pièce. Sur le mur de droite se trouve une chaine hi-fi avec quelques CD. Je les parcours rapidement et trouve ce que je cherchais : Archive, l'album avec la chanson qui m'intéresse : Fuck U.

-« Masen, je sais que pour le moment tu ne penses que par le sang. Alors écoute ça et remets toi en question … Ca ne te fera pas de mal ! »

Je lance la chanson, active le mode repeat et monte le son au maximum. Je m'assois alors sur le canapé, face à Edward, alors que les paroles commencent à résonner.

_**There's a look on your face I would like to knock out  
See the sin in your grin and the shape of your mouth**__  
All I want __is__ to see you in terrible __pain__  
Though we won't ever meet I remember your name_

_  
__**Can't believe you were once just like anyone else  
Then you grew and became like the devil himself  
Pray to god I can think of a nice thing to say  
But I don't think I can so fuck you anyway**_

_  
You are scum, you are scum and I hope that you know  
That the cracks in your smile are beginning to show  
Now the world needs to see that it's time you should __go__  
There's no light in your eyes and your brain is too slow_

_  
__**Can't believe you were once just like anyone else  
Then you grew and became like the devil himself  
Pray to god I can think of a nice thing to say  
But I don't think I can, so fuck you anyway**_

_  
Bet you sleep like a child with your thumb in your mouth  
I could creep up beside put a gun in your mouth  
__**Makes me sick when I hear all the shit that you say  
So much crap coming out it must take you all day  
There's a space kept in hell with your name on the seat**__  
With a spike in the chair just to make it complete  
When you look at yourself do you see what I see  
If you do why the fuck are you looking at me_

Why the fuck are you looking on me mmmh  
Why the fuck are you looking  
Why the fuck why the fuck are you looking at me

There's a time for us all and I think yours has been  
_**Can you please hurry up 'cause I find you obscene  
We can't wait for the day that you're never **__**around**__  
When that face isn't here and you rot underground_

_  
__**Can't believe you were once just like anyone else  
Then you grew and became like the devil himself  
Pray to god I can think of a nice thing to say  
But I don't think I can so fuck you anyway**_

Je vois que sa respiration se calme. Il s'installe en tailleur au sol, les coudes sur ses genoux, sa tête entre ses mains. Il se balance comme un enfant, d'avant en arrière. Après trois passages de la chanson, il relève la tête et plante son regard écarlate dans mes yeux noisette. Ils ne sont plus les même, malgré leur couleur, ils ont l'air … Humains…

-« Bella, quitte cette pièce, ton odeur est trop beaucoup trop tentante… Je ne veux pas te blesser… »

Sa demande est si soudaine, si franche … Je me lève, lui adresse un léger signe de tête et sors en arrêtant la chaine hi-fi. Alice me sert dans ses bras. Edward est revenu …

***

**Voila ! J'espère que ça vous à plu ! En tout cas, moi j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas encore quelle tournure va prendre leur relation, comment va évoluer Edward etc, c'est en réflexion !**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en envoyer d'autres !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Pardonnez mon retard ! Je vous explique … Mon PC m'a lâché, avec le chapitre 4 quasiment fini dessus … Donc obligé de tout retaper… **

**Je m'en excuse !**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews j'adore ça ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! **

**Bonnes lecture ! **

*******

POV EDWARD

Une semaine, c'est le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis la visite de Bella chez les Cullen. Une semaine et donc près de 20 jours depuis ma transformation… 20 jours enchaîné contre un putain de mur de l'ancienne chambre d'Emmett…D'après Alice, ce matin et pour la première fois, l'éclat écarlate a quitté mes yeux, en même temps, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu persisté en ne buvant que du sang de porc …

J'ai appris à connaître les Cullen, Carlisle et Esmé sont adorables, celle ci me voit comme un nouveau fils… Elle me prépare une chambre au dernier étage, apparemment elle rêvait d'une occasion pour pouvoir aménager la dernière pièce de la maison.

Chacun d'entre eux m'a raconté son histoire, sa transformation, son expérience de nouveau né…

Ce matin, Carlisle vient de passer me voir pour m'annoncer une « bonne nouvelle ». Il m'a détaché du mur, je suis libre de mes mouvements dans la pièce, si ce n'est d'énormes menottes étincelantes à mes poignets… Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi elles sont faites mais j'ai beau essayer de les briser, rien n'y fait…

Sympas la confiance les mecs…

Enfin…

En une semaine, Bella est revenue presque tous les jours à la maison, mais n'a plus mis un pied dans ma chambre et c'est mieux ainsi. L'odeur de cette Swan à le don de me mettre dans tous mes états … Elle réveille la brûlure de ma gorge chaque fois qu'elle s'engage sur le sentier menant à la villa…

D'ailleurs, là, tout de suite, cette brûlure se fait sentir. Elle serre ma gorge, elle me force à pousser un grognement de douleur et je tente de ma calmer en me jetant sur une tasse de sang de porc qui trône sur mon bureau. Alice m'entend.

-« Ah voilà Bella ! » dit-elle joyeusement du rez de chaussée.

Bien sur, Swan est sa nouvelle meilleure amie… J'entend la vieille Chevrolet se garer dans le garage, la portière qui claque, les pas dans l'escalier qui mène à la cuisine. Les deux filles se font la bise, j'entends de nombreuses effusions de joie comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vue depuis des semaines… Seulement 24 heures…

-« Putain Alice, pourquoi tu continues à la faire venir ici alors que tu es la seule à l'apprécier ?! » Bon ok, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

-« Arrête de mentir Edward et calme toi sinon les chaînes seront heureuses de s'enrouler autour de toi pour une nouvelle semaine ! »

Putain de lutin. Je lui répond pas un grognement de rage.

J'entends Bella rire et dire « Masen, toujours de bonne humeur … » et ma réponse ne se fait pas attendre :

-« Si t'as un truc à dire Swan, ose amener ton cul ici avant de l'ouvrir ! »

Alice n'a pas le temps, ou pas l'envie, de la retenir. J'entend ses pas légers monter l'escaliers et se diriger vers ma « chambre ».

Pour la surprendre je me place juste derrière la porte, prêt à l'accueillir. La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Sa bouche s'ouvre, elle va dire quelque chose mais je pense pouvoir dire que je lui ai coupé le souffle.

Nous sommes face à face, un mètre nous sépare, elle me fixe, bouche bée. Moi je lui souris comme à mon habitude, victorieux, mes mains menottés devant ma poitrine.

Alice arrive derrière elle, sur ses gardes, je recule pour lui montrer mes intentions. Apparemment mes décisions doivent lui apparaître comme indécises…

-« Edward, soit gentil, Bella est venue pour toi aujourd'hui … »

Le « quoi ?! » de Bella fait écho au mien. Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte encore fée clochette ?!

Pas question de quoi que se soit avec Swan et son sang qui cour tout le long de son corps !

-« Tu sembles aller de mieux en mieux, alors avec Carlisle nous nous sommes dit que tu pourrais peut être bientôt être plus libre … Mais pour cela, nous devons te tester sur le long terme et c'est là qu'intervient Bella.

-Pourquoi elle ? On est dans une ville de 2000 habitants bordel !

-Oh oui c'est sur, mais à combien de personnes pouvais- je dire : 'Salut je teste la résistance au sang de mon nouveau frère vampire, tu veux bien m'aider ?' grand malin ? »

Bon ok, elle vient de me clouer le bec, c'est pas un exploit non plus.

Fait chier… Je e veux avoir à faire avec Swan ! Je préfèrerais encore être enfermé dans une boite de nuit remplie de vierges ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas à quelle part de moi cela plairait le plus, l'humain ou le vampire…

Bon je m'égare …

-« Bien, c'est le moment où je vous annonce que vous allez devoir passer quinze minutes non stop dans la même pièce tous les deux. Ajoute Alice.

-C'est le moment où je t'annonce que je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Merci Swan, enfin un élan de lucidité chez toi !

-« Bella, s'il te plait, je te jure que je te revaudrait ça ! Pas de shopping pendant un mois ! Non deux ! Et puis je ne te parlerai pas de vêtements, ou de chaussures, je te le promet ! »

Merde, Swan hésite … Je grogne … Cela ne semble pas jouer en ma faveur puisqu'elle tape dans la main de ma « sœur » en ponctuant son geste d'un « marché conclu ». Double merde…

Alice quitte la pièce, un immense sourire aux lèves. Je m'assois sur le canapé, attrapant un bouquin au passage et commence ma lecture.

Swan ne peut s'empêcher de faire la tour de la pièce, elle soupire, refait un tour, soupire de nouveau, tape du pied…

-« Putain Swan, si tu t'arrêtes pas je te cloue les pieds au sol ! Plus tu attends moins ça passera vite, trouve un truc pour t'occuper et arrête de ma déranger !

-Oh pauvre petit Masen, je t'ai dérangé dans ta lecture … Si tu avais su penser avec autre chose que ta queue tout ça n'aurait pas lieu et je ne serais pas enfermé avec toi pour 15 putain de minutes à cause d'une pétasse ! »

Je me lève d'un bond et me retrouve face à elle avant qu'elle ne m'ait vu bouger, et je ne peux empêcher le haine de se faire sentir dans chacun de mes mots.

-« Tu crois que je l'ai fais exprès ?! T'imagines même pas ce que ça fait cette putain de transformation, le fait d'être attaché alors que chaque bout de toi est en train de mourir et ton putain de sang alors que tu te promènes sous mon nez comme si de rien n'était ! »

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, ils plongent dans les miens, j'ai l'impression de lire en elle, elle oscille entre la haine, l'étonnement, la peur et autre chose que je … Putain… Elle fait un pas en avant. Nos corps ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ses mains douces et chaudes se posent sur les miennes.

Qu'est ce qu'elle fout bon sang ?!

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle fait, je n'arrive pas à penser avec son cœur qui bat sous mon nez. Mes yeux descendent le long de sa carotide, juste là, ça pulse … L'odeur est trop près, trop présente… Trop … Si douce… Je ferme les yeux, je tente de résister.

Mais quand ses lèvres se crashent sur les miennes les barrières tombent. Son sang coule sous chaque parcelle de sa peau, même dans es lèvres si chaudes qui sont collés aux mienne si froides. Son sang … La brûlure … Un seul petit coup de dent, comme une petite piqûre d'aiguille… Elle ne sentirait presque rien et cette putain de brûlure pourrait disparaître…

Le temps semble être une éternité…. Les pas d'Alice résonnent, ceux d'Emmett qui arrive des bois aussi… Un flash de la famille Cullen apparaît dans ma tête. Je ne peux pas faire ça, pour eux, je peux me contrôler bordel !

D'une force beaucoup trop importante pour son petit corps d'humaine je projette Bella contre le mur opposé et saute par la fenêtre, tant pis pour elle, elle l'a cherché…

***

POV BELLA

Hummm ses lèvres ….

Putain ce mur !

Je ne savais pas trop comment mes pensées avaient pu passer de l'un à l'autre si vite… Mais en sentant mon corps tomber lourdement sur le sol, en sentant une vive douleur irradier de mon crane vers tout mon corps, je comprends que mon vol plané devait être impressionnant.

Des pas résonnent, Carlisle me murmure à l'oreille que ça va aller, je suis soulevé et déposé sur le canapé.

Putain ça fait mal !

Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux mais c'est au dessus de mes forces et je plonge dans ce que je pense être un évanouissement …

Les voix ne s'arrêtent pas. Dehors il y a des cris, des grognements… Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie… Edward… Ils se battent j'en suis sur.

Esmé soulage ma tête en posant sa main fraîche sur mon front. Carlisle prend ma tension, je sens le froid du stéthoscope sur mon bras et le brassard qui me serre petit à petit. Après un effort incroyable j'ouvre les yeux. Trois magnifiques visages penchés sur moi. Alice à les sourcils froncés, elle n'a pas l'air contente … Carlisle fixe l'aiguille et Esmé me sourit tendrement.

-« Mais t'es complètement malade hein ! Moi qui pensait que le danger venait de lui ! T'es un danger pour toi même ma fille !

-Bon sang Alice moins fort ! »

Ma voix ressemble plus à un croassement mais je pense que le message est passé car la petite brune quitte la pièce comme une furie par la fenêtre.

-« Bien Bella, je crois que tu as eu de la chance, tout à l'air d'aller. La prochaine, évite de jouer avec le feu, même si la maîtrise d'Edward est incroyable, on ne sait jamais … » me dit Carlisle.

J'acquiesce silencieusement. Le blond me dit de me reposer encore un peu alors qu'Esmé me couvre avec un plaid et quitte la pièce après avoir fermé la fenêtre.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… Il était juste … Là devant moi. Ses yeux dans lesquels le rouge était presque absent, son regard si profond… Et son corps… Son corps si près du mien… Je le hais de m'avoir fait autant d'effet. Je le hais d'avoir été aussi beau.

Les cris dehors se sont transformés en grognements et en bruits sourds de bataille. Je me lève doucement pour éviter que ma tête ne tourne trop et m'approche de la baie vitrée.

Dans le jardin, Emmett sert de sac de frappe pour Edward, il est quasiment immobile tendit que Masen se défoule littéralement sur lui. Je pense que c'est pour le calmer… Les coups qu'il donne sont impressionnants, précis, rapides… A ce moment précis, je suis contente qu'il ai su se maîtriser et ne pas me taper dessus ainsi.

Alice lève la tête et me voit. Je sais qu'elle m'en veut toujours… Oups … Mais c'est lui aussi… Lui et son fichu corps d'athlète…

***

Après une petite heure de repos je rentre chez moi. Je ne peux pas rester dans la maison des Cullen plus longtemps après cette journée de folie et surtout après les remontrances d'Alice…

Je n'ai pas croisé Edward, je pense qu'ils ont tout fait pour nous éviter ça à lui et moi. Je me sens honteuse pour ce que j'ai fait… Je l'ai mis dans l'embarras et j'ai faillis lui causer des soucis avec les Cullen…

Malgré toute la haine que j'ai pour lui … Je ressens autre chose, que je ne peux nommer… De la compassion peut être… Une sorte d'envie de changer, de l'aider dans cette quête de sagesse… De l'aider à sortir la tête de toute cette merde dans laquelle l'a enfoncé Tanya. L'aider à redevenir « normal », à retourner en cours… Comme si j'avais hâte de retrouver notre quotidien au lycée …

Je dîne avec mon père, il me dit que je ne suis plus la même, insiste pour savoir ce qu'il m'arrive… Que suis-je sensé lui répondre ? Rien papa, mon pire ennemi est devenu un vampire et je dois l'aider à ne pas me dévorer…

Une fois le repas fini je file dans ma chambre, faisant quelques devoirs sans être réellement concentrée… Mon esprit repart toujours vers Edward… Que fait-il ? L'ont-ils rattachés ? Je devrais leur parler de ça… Leur dire de nouveau qu'il n'y est pour rien, que je l'ai bien mérité… Mais je pense qu'ils le savent… J'espère juste qu'il n'a pas d'ennuis à cause de ma connerie…

Vers 23h, je vais me coucher, branchant mon ipod sur ma radio et l'allumant en mode aléatoire… Une chanson démarre, je ne la connais que trop bien mais elle semble prendre un tout autre sens ce soir …

_A hundred days have made me older __(Des millions de jours m'ont rendu plus vieille)__  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face __(Depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vu ton beau visage)__  
A thousand lies have made me colder __(Des millions de mensonges m'ont rendu plus froide)__  
And I don't think I can look at this the same __(Et je ne pense pas pouvoir regarder ça de la même façon)___

All the miles that separate _(Tout les miles qui nous séparent)__  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face __(Disparaissent maintenant que je rêve de ton visage)__  
I'm here without you baby __(Je suis là sans toi bébé)__  
But you're still on my lonely mind __(Mais tu es toujours dans mon esprit solitaire)___

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time _(Je pense à toi bébé et je rêve de toi tout le temps)__  
I'm here without you baby __(Je suis là sans toi bébé)__  
But you're still with me in my dreams __(Mais tu es toujours avec moi dans mes rêves)__  
And tonight, there's only you and me. __(Et ce soir, c'est seulement toi et moi)___

The miles just keep rollin' _(Les miles continuent de passer)__  
As the people leave their way to say hello __(Alors que les gens quittent leur chemin pour dire Bonjour)__  
I've heard this life is overrated__ (J'ai entendu dire que cette vie est surfaite)__  
But I hope that it gets better as we go. __(Mais j'espère que ça s'arrangera alors que nous partons)___

I'm here without you baby _(Je suis là sans toi bébé)__  
But you're still on my lonely mind __(Mais tu es toujours dans mon esprit solitaire)__  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time __(Je pense à toi bébé et je rêve de toi tout le temps)___

I'm here without you baby _(Je suis là sans toi bébé)__  
But you're still with me in my dreams __(Mais tu es toujours avec moi dans mes rêves)__  
And tonight, there's only you and me. __(Et ce soir, c'est seulement toi et moi)___

Everything I know, and anywhere I go _(Tout ce que je sais et partout où je vais)__  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love __(Ca devient dur mais ça n'enlève pas mon amour)__  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done. __(Et quand le dernier tombe, quand tout est dit et fait)__  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love __(Ca devient dur mais ça n'enlève pas mon amour)___

I'm here without you baby _(Je suis là sans toi bébé)__  
But you're still on my lonely mind __(Mais tu es toujours dans mon esprit solitaire)__  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time __(Je pense à toi bébé et je rêve de toi tout le temps)___

I'm here without you baby _(Je suis là sans toi bébé)__  
But you're still with me in my dreams__ (Mais tu es toujours avec moi dans mes rêves)__  
And tonight, there's only you and me __(Et ce soir, c'est seulement toi et moi)_

C'est sur les dernières notes que je me sens sombrer dans le sommeil... Cette nuit là, pour la première fois, je rêve d'Edward Masen … (NA : ah bon ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? :p)

***

J'espère que vous avez aimé, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !

**C'est un peu court mais devoir tout réécrire m'a pris beaucoup de temps ! Je vous promet que la suite devrait arriver vite ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout d'abord et encore une fois, un énorme merci pour vos reviews ! Je les adore toutes ! Elles sont drôles, pétillantes et encourageantes, exactement ce qu'il me faut !**

**De plus, pour répondre à une question qui m'a plusieurs fois été posée, la chanson du chapitre 4 est ****Here without You**** de Three Doors Down, veuillez excuser mon oubli !**

**Et Bella a effectivement un 4x4 noir mais là… il était en panne :p Et donc elle a piqué la vieille voiture de Charlie (ça marche comme excuse ?^^) héhé .**

**Sur ce, voilà le chapitre 5 qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que les autres ! **

**Bonne Lecture !**

***

POV EDWARD

Mon esprit est focalisé sur Emmett, ou du moins sur l'image que mon esprit se fait de lui à cet instant précis. Non en fait, sur les images que je me fais de lui. Il prend mille visages, mes parents qui sont partis, le maître d'école que je détestais, Jessica la pimbêche du lycée, Tanya pour ce qu'elle m'a fait et enfin, surtout, Isabella Swan qui s'est décidé à gâcher le reste de mon existence !

Je revois cette putain de scène au ralentit, son visage, son souffle, sa peau si douce, son odeur et son putain de sang qui pulse partout en elle. Et ses lèvres… Ses lèvres si tendres… Merde non, ses lèvres si tentatrices, si dangereuses, ses lèvres qui ont faillit me faire perdre la seule famille que j'ai jamais eu… Ses lèvres qui ont faillit me faire redevenir le monstre que j'essai de fuir...

C'est cette image que prend en dernier le corps d'Emmet face à moi. Il est moi, il est ce monstre que j'ai été ce dernier mois, il est là avec ses yeux rouges, son rictus de démon, ses dents étincelantes… Sa beauté menteuse, sa force cachée, son envie de meurtre, de sang humain … Il me montre ce que j'ai été … Je ne comprend alors que trop bien ce que Carlisle voulait dire quand il m'a expliqué que je voudrais fuir cet être si j'étais sain d'esprit …

Puis le visage d'Emmett revient, sa concentration pour ne pas tomber sous mes coups, ses dents serrées pour réussir à les contrer et j'aperçois les autres derrière lui. Jasper prêt à bondir, Rosalie sourit comme d'habitude… Alice… Alice ma nouvelle sœur, je ne sais comment je peut être aussi lié à elle en si peu de temps … Mais je vois qu'elle souffre si je souffre… Et là son visage semble si triste…

S'il te plait Edward, revient à toi…

Je la fixe, ahuri. Emmett me regarde, surpris par mon brusque arrêt.

Elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche.

_Pourquoi fait-il cette tête là ? Je n'ai pas parlé à voix haute quand même ? Si ?_

Je me vois alors dans son esprit dire « Non tu n'as rien prononcé », comme dans une sorte de vision…

Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Elle fronce les sourcils puis se met à rire, de ce rire si joyeux que j'aime tant. Elle rit si fort que les autres se mettent à sourire attendant, la suite…

Edward tu m'entends n'est ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête, ne pouvant desceller mes lèvres tant je suis dans le flou le plus total.

Tu as un don petit frère ! Bienvenu parmi les encore plus bizarres que bizarres !

Carlisle et Esmé descendent dans le jardin. Bon sang je déteste ça, c'est quoi cette histoire de don ?! Alice transmet la nouvelle au reste de la famille, ils sont heureux, il se mettent à applaudir et là tout arrive d'un coup…

_Putain il a la classe le p'tit frère ! (Emmett)_

_Pourquoi ils en ont tous un et pas moi ?! (Rosalie)_

_Oh ! Mon bébé à un don ! Je suis si heureuse pour lui ! J'espère que Bella… (Esmé) _

_Etrange tout ça… Mais plutôt cool ! (Jasper)_

_Il faut que je fasse des recherches sur ce don … (Carlisle)_

Je ne peux en supporter d'avantage, mon crâne bourdonne de leurs paroles, non pensée ?! Oui ce sont leurs pensées puisque aucun d'eux ne parle réellement… Il faut qu'ils arrêtent !!!

Je pars en courant vers la forêt, il me faut du silence ! Du coin de l'œil je vois Alice les empêcher de me suivre.

Un don ?! Manquait plus que ça … Ok je deviens un vampire … Ok je deviens un vampire végétarien … Mais devenir un vampire végétarien qui entend les pensées des autres c'est pas un peu too much ?…

Et pourquoi ça s'est déclenché maintenant ? Pourquoi pas il y a un mois au début de ma nouvelle vie ? Au moins j'aurai pu entendre ce qui est passé par la tête de Swan quand elle m'a embrassé. Et aussi quand je l'ai jeté contre le mur…

Au moins, cette apparition à fait diversion sur l'incident du mur justement… J'espère qu'ils ne m'en veulent pas… Je pense que Bella va bien, sinon nous l'aurions su … Combien de temps j'ai passé dans le jardin ? Je sais qu'elle est partie de la maison, j'ai sentie son odeur diminuer… Mais je ne saurai dire quand … Oh pas comme si c'était important de toute façon…

Il faut que je rentre, que j'aille parler à Carlisle de tout ça… De ce « don ». Il faut que je sache si je peux m'en protéger parce que si face à 6 personne j'en devient fou, je me demande ce que ça donnera dans un lycée bondé d'étudiants en chaleur…

Je me dirige vers la maison, plus j'approche plus les voix reviennent dans ma tête, croyez moi, vous ne voudriez pas être dans l'esprit d'Emmett ou de Rosalie… Apparemment ils sont dans leur chambre, très occupés… Alice me sourit elle me félicite, elle dit que cela ma sera très utile plus tard ! Jasper tente de ne rien penser, il se concentre sur la vision d'un livre d'histoire et je l'en remercie, c'est la pensée la plus calme que j'ai entendue jusque là.

J'arrive devant le bureau de Carlisle et frappe, son esprit me répond avant sa voix. J'entre… Bon sang il pense à tellement de choses à la fois… Ca va être très, très long...

***

POV BELLA

Cela fait quelques jours que je ne suis pas retournée chez les Cullen et je n'ai jamais parlé de « l'accident » avec l'un d'entre eux… J'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourraient me dire… Mais en même temps… Je ne peux pas m'arrêter d'y penser…

Je suis au lycée, c'est la pause et j'attends Alice au réfectoire …

-« Hey Bella ! Alors ta matinée ?

-Longue ! Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ?

-Oh toujours les même cours…

-Alice il faut que je te demande… Est ce que … Edward a-t-il eu des ennuies à cause de moi ? Tu sais avec ton père ou Emmett ? …

-Oh Bella non pas du tout ! Voilà donc ce qui te tracassait depuis quelques jours ! Ne t'en fais pas, il va très bien !

-Je me fiche de comment il va ! Je veux juste savoir si … Vous ne lui en voulez pas…

-Oui oui c'est ça, en tout cas, sache que personne ne lui en veux puisque, malgré une démonstration un peu trop dangereuse de sa force, il nous a montré qu'il pouvait se contrôler même dans des situations … Délicates ! »

Elle rit et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire une grimace. Saleté de lutin ! Pourquoi est ce qu'elle fait des sous entendus douteux comme ça hein ?! Je veux juste être sur que ma bêtise n'a pas mis Edward dans l'embarras face aux Cullens, c'est tout … Je crois …

Peut être que je pourrais repasser chez eux un de ces jours… Si il peut se contrôler… Je pourrais aller m'excuser de mon comportement… C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas fait … Il doit vraiment m'en vouloir le connaissant…

-«Alice, tu penses que je pourrais passer ce soir chez toi ? Tu sais … Je pense que je devrais m'excuser… Auprès d'Edward…

-Hummm… Laisse moi y réfléchir cinq secondes… Oui je pense que ça peut le faire ! Il semblait de bonne humeur ce matin !

-Ok alors je viendrais en sortant de cours, il faut que je file, à ce soir !

-A tout à l'heure Bella, et surtout, surveille tes lèvres ! »

Très drôle Alice… Sur ce, je vide mon plateau dans la poubelle et file vers mon cours de biologie…

***

A la fin de mon heure de sport, évidemment passée sur le banc après que j'ai lancé un freesbee à la figure de Tyler, je me dirige vers mon superbe et enfin réparé 4x4 ! Eh oui, le garagiste l'a ramené ce matin sur le parking du lycée rien que pour moi ! Je m'installe au volant et profite de la douche odeur du cuir neuf !

Ouai je sais, c'est la honte, mais les voitures c'est mon unique péché… Enfin non, pas les voitures, ma voiture !

Bref … Après deux minutes d'extase, je me dirige vers mon petit enfer… Je m'engage dans le chemin de terre qui mène à la villa… Cette maison me surprendra toujours… Quand j'arrive, Alice m'attend sur le perron et me guide vers le derrière de la maison…

C'est quoi le délire ?! Elle me montre une petite porte et me dit qu'il est en bas…

En bas ? Elle m'envoi voir un vampire nouveau né que j'ai dû rendre fous de rage dans une cave ?! Est ce qu'elle se fout de moi ?!

Elle m'assure que je m'inquiète pour rien et disparaît dans la villa…

Bon ok … C'est parti !

J'ouvre la porte et descend les escaliers en béton. La lumière est tamisé et je reconnais un bruit qui vient d'en bas. Une batterie… Le son semble étouffé, la salle doit être insonorisée…

J'arrive face à une porte et je me dis qu'il ne doit pas être nécessaire que je frappe, alors j'entre doucement. Le bruit me saute à la figure, c'est assourdissant. La salle ressemble à un studio d'enregistrement.

Edward est assit à la batterie, un casque sur les oreilles. Putain… Son t-shirt noir moule parfaitement son torse, ses yeux sont fermés comme si il était en transe. Pourtant je suis sur qu'il sait que je suis là …

Il se met à fredonner une chanson … Animal I have Become… Three Days Grace… Une de mes chansons préférées…

I can't escape this hell _(Je ne peux m'échapper de cet enfer)_  
So many times I've tried _(J'ai tant de fois essayé)_  
But I'm still caged inside _(Mais je suis toujours enfermé dedans)_  
Somebody get me through this nightmare _(Que quelqu'un me sorte de ce cauchemar)_  
I can't control myself _(Je ne peux pas me contrôler)_

So what if you can see _(Peu importe que tu puisses voir)_  
The darkest side of me _(La part la plus sombre de moi)_  
No one will ever change this animal I have become _(Personne ne changera jamais cet animal que je suis devenu)_

Help me believe _(Aide moi à croire)_  
It's not the real me _(Que ce n'est pas le vrai moi)_  
Somebody help me tame this animal _(Que quelqu'un m'aide à abattre cet animal)_

This animal, this animal!

I can't escape myself _(Je ne peux m'échapper de moi même)_  
So many times I've lied _(Tant de fois j'ai menti)_  
But there's still rage inside _(Mais il y a toujours de la rage à l'intérieur)_  
Somebody get me through this nightmare _(Que quelqu'un me sorte de ce cauchemar)_  
I can't control myself _(Je ne peux pas me contrôler)_

Help me believe _(Aide moi à croire)_  
It's not the real me _(Que ce n'est pas le vrai moi)_  
Somebody help me tame this animal _(Que quelqu'un m'aide à abattre cet animal)_

Somebody help me through this nightmare _(Que quelqu'un m'aide à sortir de ce cauchemar)_  
I can't control myself _(Je ne peux pas me contrôler)_  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare _(Que quelqu'un me réveille de ce cauchermar)_  
I can't escape this hell _(Je ne peux pas sortir de cet enfer)_

This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal

Help me believe _(Aide moi à croire)_  
It's not the real me _(Que ce n'est pas le vrai moi)__  
_Somebody help me tame this animal! _(Que quelqu'un m'aide à abattre cet animal)_  
This animal I have become _(Cet animal que je suis devenu)_

Une fois la chanson terminée, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons tous les deux immobiles, lui toujours les yeux fermés, haletant. Moi figée dans l'entrée du studio, le cœur palpitant… Je sais que cette chanson n'est pas un hasard. Je ne sais quoi dire, quoi faire… J'hésité entre simplement m'excuser et repartir ou bien laisser gagner la part de moi qui ne demande qu'à se ruer dans ses bras sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi…

Alors que la deuxième solution était en train de se mettre en marche dans ma tête, il brise le silence.

-« Tu voulais quelque chose Bella ?

-Hum … Oui je voulais … M'excuser… Mon comportement n'a pas été correct, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et je suis désolée d'avoir risqué de te causer des annuies…

-Ne t'en fais pas, c'est oublié … De toute façon, ça a eu l'avantage de leur montrer que j'étais digne de confiance. »

En disant cela, il me montre ses poignets totalement libres. Nos yeux se rencontrent enfin …

Ils étaient noirs l'autre jour, le rouge les avait quitté, mais là … Cette couleur dorée éclatante… J'en perd mon souffle… Je me sens rougir furieusement et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres… Mais pas un de ces sourires satisfait qu'il avait auparavant, un vrai sourire… Doux… Je suffoque et toussote… Il faut que je sorte.

-« Bon eh bien… Je vais y aller… Sais-tu quand tu vas revenir au lycée ?

-Carlisle me parle d'y retourner dans une semaine mais … Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt, je vais devoir subir des sorties en ville d'abord, pour … être sur … Tu sais…

-Oui je vois … »

Nouveau silence. Je remarque quelque chose à son poignet droit, un bracelet de force avec des figures dessus … Cela me dit quelque chose… Oui ! Emmett porte le même ! Le sceau de la famille Cullen.

-« Bon alors… Bonne journée Edward Cullen. »

Je ponctue ma phrase d'un clin d'œil qui ne fait qu'agrandir son sourire. Il est fière d'y être parvenu je le sais, fière d'être parmis eux, de ne plus être un monstre…

Je me retourne et me prépare à sortir quand la chanson me revient à l'esprit. Et la part de moi qui voulait se jeter sur lui refait surface avant que je ne puisse la stopper…

-« Je serais ravie de t'aider à faire fuir le monstre… »

Sur ce, je quitte la pièce et remonte lentement les marches. Mes nerfs sont tendus, je me sens toute excitée, comme une ado de 15 ans…

Je crois que ma haine pour Masen, pardon Cullen, s'estompe… Mais je n'aime pas trop ce que je suis en train de trouver en dessous…

Lorsque j'émerge enfin sur le jardin, je me retrouve face à Rosalie… Et son regard ne me dit rien qui vaille…

-« Swan, faut qu'on parle. (NA : Il me faut du saaaaaaaang, du saaaaaaang ! lol Pub vittel revisitée désolée)

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps là… Il faut que je rentre.

-Oh t'en fais pas, ça va être rapide. Tu as juste à écouter : ne t'approche pas de lui, je sens tes sentiments là, ton excitation de gamine, n'y pense même pas !

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Rosalie, laisse moi partir !

-Pas temps que je n'aurai pas fini ! Il est à Tanya, tu comprends ça ?! Elle m'a demandé de le garder éloigné de toute fille jusqu'à ce que Carlisle l'autorise à revenir, il est à elle !

-Je ne crois pas qu'Edward soit tout à fait d'accord avec cette idée, tu ferais mieux d'en parler avec lui d'abord. Maintenant je me casse. »

Je tente d'aller le plus vite que je peux pour regagner mon 4x4. Non elle ne me fait pas flipper… Enfin presque pas… Putain j'ai la chair de poule, cette fille à un regard de tueuse !

Mais quelle connerie cette histoire de Tanya ! Si elle pense qu'il voudra d'elle, elle rêve ! Pas que cela m'importe hein … Je m'en fiche… Un peu … Ou pas…

***

**POV EDWARD**

Son clin d'œil me fait chavirer… Et un vide s'installe en moi après son départ… Il y a quelque chose de pas normal… Peut être que c'est seulement son sang. Parce que soyons réaliste… Je ne peux pas être dingue de Swan … Ou peut être que si…

Mais quelque chose m'intrigue… Pourquoi je n'ai pas entendu ses pensées ?…

***

**Voilaaaaaaaaa ! Héhé niark niark ! **

**J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue et que le chapitre vous a plus ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews encore une fois. J'en veux toujours plus ! **

**A bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6

Le nouveau chapitre est là ! De nouveau merci énormément pour vos reviews elles me font bien rire ! Je vois que ma haine pour Rosalie est partagée ! lol

**J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, ça prend doucement forme dans mon esprit mais rassurez vous, je n'ai pas encore trouvé la fin de la fic lol **

**J'aimerai répondre à chacune de vos reviews mais malheureusement je n'en ai pas toujours le temps j'espère que vous me pardonnez ! **

**Pas de chanson pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pas trouvé celle qui aurait vraiment collé mais j'en ai pas mal en réserve :p**

**Bonne lecture ! **

***

POV EDWARD

Quand je quitte le « studio » je ne comprends pas la mine satisfaite qu'affiche Rosalie. Elle pense à un grizzli courant dans les bois mais je sais que son sourire ne vient pas vraiment de là…

Je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus et me dirige rapidement vers le bureau de Carlisle. J'entre sans frapper et m'installe sur le fauteuil libre face à lui.

-« Eh bien Edward, que me vaut cette visite si soudaine ? »

Je me focalise sur ses paroles et non sur ses pensées pour tenter de tenir une conversation normale, il faut que je m'habitue à cela. Enfin, aussi normale que peut l'être une conversation entre deux vampires bien sur …

-« Ce don que j'ai … Est ce que … Est ce que quelqu'un pourrait s'en protéger et m'empêcher d'entendre ses pensées ?

-Hummm, non, pas à ma connaissance, en tout cas pas un humain je pense…

-Alors comment ça se fait que … Je n'ai pas entendu les pensées de Bella ? Je veux dire… Elle ne peut pas ne pas penser, c'est impossible…

-Bella ? Ses pensées ne te parvenaient pas ? Je ne comprends pas… Je n'ai jamais vu un don comme le tien auparavant Edward alors… Je dois faire plus de recherches pour pouvoir te répondre. Si jamais je trouve des informations complémentaires, je te préviens immédiatement ne t'en fais pas. »

Mouai … Je le remercie et sors de son bureau avant que son esprit ne soit rempli de milles hypothèses. Moi qui pensais que j'en saurais plus… Super… Je me décide à regagner ce qui me sert maintenant de chambre, après qu'Esmé l'ai réaménagé spécialement pour moi. En montant, je passe devant la chambre d'Alice et me décide à aller lui parler de ce qui me tracasse depuis quelques jours…

-« Entre Edward. »

Putain de don ! Famille de taré ! Elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça, elle pourrait au moins faire semblant ! Tant pis… J'entre doucement dans leur chambre à Jasper et elle. Celui ci est parti chassé avec Emmett, Alice est à son bureau, dessinant.

-« Salut Alice. J'ai quelques questions à te poser…

-Eh bien je t'écoute petit frère, dis moi tout !

-Est ce que tu as … Vu quelque chose, au sujet de … Bella et moi ?

-Sachant que vous êtes tous les deux des gens très bornés et indécis non je n'ai rien vu concrètement. Mais sans visions je vois de nombreuses choses que vous ne semblez pas remarqué tous les deux !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? C'est quoi tes sous entendus ?

-Bon sang Edward ! Vous êtes tellement aveuglés par la haine que vous avez l'un pour l'autre que vous ne remarquez même pas que quand vous êtes dans la même pièce il y a une sorte de courant qui s'installe entre vous deux ! Vous êtes totalement liés ! Tu ne ressens pas autre chose que de la haine pour elle ? Tu n'as pas envie de la connaître un peu plus ?! Ne me dis pas non, ou alors c'est que tu es vraiment myope ! »

Je la fixe, ahuri… Un courant ?! Mais n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi j'aurai envie de la connaître ?! Cette fille est une extraterrestre et le fait que je n'entende pas ses pensées me le confirme ! Mais … Alice … Je sais bien qu'elle ne dirait pas ça si ce n'était pas vrai… Ce n'est pas du genre à inventer des trucs … Elle est la plus observatrice d'entre nous… Peut être que …

Soudain, Alice me fait parvenir la vision qu'elle est en train d'avoir. Je suis sur que cela vient de la décision que je viens de prendre… Il s'agit de Bella et moi. Nous sommes allongés dans ma chambre, sur ce qui doit être mon lit (que je n'ai toujours pas), elle est blottie contre moi, je lui caresse tendrement (hein ?!) le dos…

-« Eh bien Edward, sage décision que tu viens de prendre là ! Oui tu dois vraiment apprendre à la connaître mieux … »

***

POV BELLA

Après ma petite rencontre avec Rosalie, je me dépêche de rentrer chez moi. Demain c'est le dernier jours de cours avant les vacances et un super contrôle de biologie m'attends. Je vais réviser un peu après avoir fait à dîner à Charlie. De tout façon, plus la peine de m'escrimer à bosser comme une folle puisque je n'ai plus Edward à battre héhé !

Je cuisine rapidement un plat de pâtes pour Charlie et monte dans ma chambre alors qu'il s'installe devant la télé.

Après une petite heure de travail mes yeux commencent furieusement à piquer et je m'étire lascivement sur ma chaise de bureau.

Putain de bordel ! Quel con ! Cullen est sur mon toit, me fixant tranquillement, souriant, à travers ma fenêtre ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?!

Je me lève et ouvre le carreau.

-« Tu t'es cru où là ? Qu'est ce que tu fous sur mon toit ?!

-Salut Bella, moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! Dis moi, tu me laisses entrer avant que quelqu'un me voit ? »

Je me pousse et lui fait signe de se dépêcher. Monsieur prend ses aises et s'affale sur mon lit. Grand dieu qu'il est sexy … Grrrr bref !

-« En quel honneur ai-je le droit à une visite nocturne ?

-Eh bien … Alice m'a dit que tu étais une grande amie à elle maintenant, et étant son nouveau petit frère, je me suis dit que nous devrions faire un peu plus connaissance …

-Rien que ça ? On pourrait boire un verre ensemble aussi pendant que tu y es ! Ah non j'oubliais, les bars ne servent pas de sang de porc !

-Hein hein très drôle Bella. Je pensais que tu serais prête à faire un effort après ta petite visite de tout à l'heure … Je croyais que tu voulais bien m'aider ?

-Bon … Ok … Tu as gagné… Faisons plus ample connaissance alors… »

***

POV EDWARD

Après que j'ai réussi à la convaincre, elle était venue s'asseoir à côté de moi sur son lit. Nous avons discuté longtemps… Deux heures entières. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Alors j'ai déposé une couverture sur elle et je suis reparti comme j'étais arrivé, par la fenêtre.

Et me voilà, perché sur une branche devant sa fenêtre, comme un idiot. Je ne peux me résoudre à rentrer… Je sais que Carlisle ne sera pas très content à mon retour, je suis parti sans autorisation… Mais j'espère qu'Alice aura pu me couvrir…

J'entends des pas au loin. Quelqu'un cours, vite, très vite, pas un humain… Puis l'odeur arrive en plus du bruit. Rosalie … Putain …

Je saute de la branche et cours dans sa direction, il ne faut pas qu'elle arrive jusque chez Bella, je sais qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup…

Nous nous retrouvons en face à face, elle n'a pas l'air contente.

-« Espèce d'imbécile ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de ne pas prévenir de ton départ ?! Et qu'est ce qui te prend autant de temps ?! Alice a beau dire qu'il n'y a pas de danger je ne laisserai pas seul loin de la maison sans surveillance ! Tu n'es rien Edward, tu ne sais rien de ce que tu es devenu ! Tu es dangereux ! Et surtout, tu n'as rien à faire avec cette satané petite humaine puante ! »

Avant que je ne puisse me contrôler, je lui saute dessus (NA : YESSSS dans ta tête Rosalie ! oups ^^). Mes mains se renferment sur sa gorge, je la plaque au sol. Nous nous battons, chacun ayant le dessus à tous de rôle, je la pousse contre un arbre qui craque dangereusement. Je sais que c'est une fille, mais dans une telle situation nous sommes à force égale alors je n'ai aucune pitié et lui flanque un bon crochet du droit. Enfin du moins, j'allais le faire, mais Emmett m'attrape et me cloue au sol, et c'est moi qui me mange les crochets du droit. Merde…

Comment je fais pour toujours me mettre dans la merde hein ?

Là c'est sur, Carlisle ne va pas être content du tout … D'ailleurs je le vois arriver, il attrape Emmett par les épaules et le jette loin de moi. Ok sa force est vraiment la plus impressionnante…

-« Ca suffit ! Je ne vous ai pas appris à vous battre comme des chiens ! Bande d'idiots ! »

Ca on l'a bien cherché. Il me soulève par le col de ma chemise et me secoue violemment. Double Merde…

-« Et toi ! Je t'accueil dans ma famille et tu pars comme un fuyard ! Tu m'aurais demandé je t'aurais laissé sortir Edward mais là c'est ma confiance en toi que tu as joué ! Es tu totalement inconscient ?! »

Je sens que Jasper nous envoie à tous une vague de calme et Carlisle me repose au sol. Je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il pourrait se mettre dans un état pareil, lui qui est toujours si calme. Esmé pose une main sur son épaule et il semble s'apaiser. Il se pince l'arrête du nez et prend une profonde inspiration. Il faut que je dise quelque chose…

-« Carlisle, Esmé, je suis désolé. J'aurai du vous prévenir que je sortais… Je n'ai pas réfléchi… Et je ne voulais pas créer toute cette situation…

-Nous le savons bien mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que nous avons eu peur qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave… » Beni soit Esmé et son grand cœur de mère !

A ce moment, Alice lance un « Oups » qui nous fait tous nous tourner vers elle, elle pointe la maison de Bella du doigt et je vois la silhouette brune qui s'avance vers nous. Elle porte un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt bien trop grand pour elle. J'ai du la réveillé en partant vu qu'elle s'est changée…

-« C'est vous tout ce bruit ? Bon sang je vous ai entendu de ma chambre ! Pauvres arbres ! Ils ne vous ont rien demandé ! »

Je remarque alors un arbre qui a effectivement beaucoup souffert dans la bataille. Esmé s'approche de Bella et lui passe sa veste autour des épaules. Elle la frictionne gentiment lui disant qu'elle devrait remonter se coucher. Mes yeux croisent ceux de Bella et je ne peux m'en détacher… Le courant … Ce qu'Alice disait… Je le sens maintenant… J'aimerai lire dans ses pensées… Savoir si elle le sent elle aussi…

Mais c'est sans compter sur la gentillesse légendaire de Rosalie…

-« Esmé ne soit pas si maternelle avec elle ! Tout est de sa faute ! Si elle ne tournait pas autour d'Edward comme une petite traînée nous n'en serions pas là ! »

Je grogne, bien trop fort, mais je ne peux me retenir ! Putain de Rosalie. Bella la fixe, pleine de haine, elle cherche quelque chose à répondre j'en suis sur. Mais elle baisse les bras… Elle tend sa veste à Esmé et repart vers sa maison… Alice court après elle mais je la rattrape et lui fait signe de retourner avec les autres. Je rejoins Bella en un instant au milieu de son jardin, je ne sais comment me comporter alors je laisse mes instincts prendre le dessus et la prend dans mes bras.

Elle pleure, ses larmes mouillent légèrement mon t-shirts et je la sert un peu plus, lui murmurant qu'elle ne doit pas écouter Rosalie, que c'est une idiote égoïste…

-« Tu ne comprends pas Edward… Je ne pourrais plus te voir bientôt, quand Tanya reviendra, je ne pourrais plus mettre un pied chez vous … »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire et la repousse légèrement pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens…

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Bella ?

-C'était tellement plus simple de se détester… Maintenant … Tanya va revenir et c'est toi qu'elle veut pour compagnon et moi … Moi je vais te perdre. »

Un grondement s'échappe de ma poitrine et je fixe Rosalie qui sourit sadiquement… Putain mais quelle… Grrrr. Mon éducation m'empêche de penser ce mot mais je l'ai sur le bout de la langue !

Je me retourne vers Bella, ses grands yeux bruns me fixent, plein d'espoir… Plein de tendresse aussi… Et je fond… Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîne vers chez elle. (NA : Faut imaginer la démarche genre quand ils arrivent au lycée dans la voiture d'Edward dans le film, sans les lunettes de soleil hein :p parce que j'aime cette démarche sur de lui qu'il a à ce moment là… Non je ne bave pas…)

Jetant un dernier regard à ma famille j'entends leurs dernières pensées avant de fermer mon esprit :

_Il était temps… (Alice)_

_L'amour qui émane de ces deux là me file des frissons (Jasper)_

_Putain j'ai raté un truc je croyais qu'ils se détestaient ?! Il à intérêt à s'excuser pour avoir jeter ma femme contre un mur quand même ! __(Emmett of course)_

_Tu as notre bénédiction Edward (Carlisle et Esmé)_

_On verra bien quand Tanya reviendra… (Rosalie)_

***

POV BELLA

Son bras sur mon épaule m'apaise légèrement… J'ai encore du mal à assimiler ce qui s'est passé, ce que j'ai dit… Et déclenché… Mais je suis bien trop fatiguée pour y penser…

Alors que je me dirige vers le devant de ma maison pour rentrer, Edward me retient, me sourit et me soulève dans ses bras. J'ai à peine le temps de m'en rendre compte que nous voici dans ma chambre. Bien sur … La fenêtre… Il m'allonge sur mon lit, m'enroule dans mes couvertures et me chuchote qu'il restera avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter, Tanya ne détruira pas ce qui se passe entre nous… Je ne sais ce qu'il veut dire par « ce qui se passe entre nous »… Parle-t-il d'amitié ? Ou d'autre chose ?

Il faut que je lui demande, mais le sommeil qui me gagne m'en empêche et je sombre dans un autre monde…

***

A mon réveil l'agitation de la veille me saute à la figure et je replonge sous mon oreiller comme pour tout oublier. L'odeur qui flotte alors sur le tissu me rappelle également qu'Edward a été là, sur cet oreiller, contre moi… Oh mon dieu… Pourquoi est-ce que cela me donne des frissons ? Pourquoi je sais que je ne le déteste plus ? Et pire même, que je ne pourrais plus jamais le détester…

Rosalie… Elle aussi me revient en mémoire, le mot « traîné » résonne dans ma tête…

Bon, concentration… Aujourd'hui dernier jour avant les vacances, contrôle de bio… Dernier jour avant que Charlie ne parte pour quelques journées de pêche avec Billy Black. Dernier jour avant que la maison ne m'appartienne totalement pendant 3 jours.

Si je suis une traîné, je suppose que je dois me comporter comme telle et faire plaisir à cette chère Rosalie. Alors je fouille dans mon armoire et en ressort une magnifiquement courte jupe en jean, des escarpins noirs vernis et un haut noir également fort décolleté. Certes pour certaine fille c'est une tenue classique, pour moi, vu mes habitudes, ça fait traîné.

Je me prépare tranquillement, déjeune et me met en route pour le lycée.

Mon 4x4 sur le parking, ma descente de voiture, ma tenue, tout attire l'attention de mes camarades sur moi aujourd'hui. Je dois dire que j'aime bien ça. Je passe devant mes « amis » sans m'arrêter, je suis pressée ce matin.

Je sais que Rosalie fait toujours un saut à la cafétéria le matin après son entraînement de patinage.

Je calcule tout, le moindre de mes pas, je remonte un peu ma jupe, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour tenter de les rendre un peu plus sauvage, je fais claquer mes talons. Elle veut une traînée, et bien elle va l'avoir et aujourd'hui les yeux ne seront pas sur elle mais sur moi. J'imagine déjà la rage qui va l'envahir.

J'arrive au réfectoire plutôt fière de ne pas m'être encore foulé la cheville.

Je pousse la porte, place ma main gauche sur ma hanche et marche vers sa table, je la vois elle me fixe, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Ah ah ! Bien fait sale blondasse !

Pourquoi elle sourit ?! Non, pourquoi elle rit ?! Elle est démoniaque !

Et là… C'est ma mâchoire qui tombe au sol, c'est moi qui me prend une énorme claque.

Devant moi, là à quelques mètres, debout et fière, habillée comme la pétasse qu'elle est se tient Tanya …

***

**Et voilà, les ennuis vont commencer ! Bah oui faut pas rêver c'était trop beau :p lol **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu même si ça a mit un peu de temps à venir ! **

**S'il vous plait n'hésitez pas sur les reviews je les adore et c'est vraiment très constructif d'avoir votre avis ! **

**A bientôt.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà le chapitre 7 ! **

**Comme d'hab, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc !**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews, je ne m'en lasserai jamais elles sont vraiment géniales et encourageantes ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

***

POV BELLA

-« Hum tu dois être Bella c'est ça ? Rosalie avait raison, ta vison de la mode est vraiment obsolète… »

Pétasse ! Je hurle intérieurement, je fulmine, je vais la laminer… Mouai ok c'est un vampire et alors ?! Moi aussi j'ai de la force ! Enfin, tout est relatif …

Avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Alice arrive derrière moi, m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne vers l'extérieur. A ma grande surprise elle me tire jusqu'au parking et m'installe dans ma voiture côté passager, elle monte côté conducteur.

-« Je suis vraiment désolée Bella, je crois que mon don a quelques soucis en ce moment … Je n'ai rien vu venir c'était flou et puis, paf, elle est là … Je ne sais pas si Carlisle le sait … J'aurai du le deviner merde…

-T'en fais pas Alice, ça va aller… Ca devait arriver de toute façon… C'est juste … Trop tôt…

-Trop tôt ? Parce que mon nouveau frère et toi êtes fous l'un de l'autre mais vous n'avez pas encore eu le courage de vous le montrer c'est ça ?

-Oh je t'en prie Alice, pas la peine d'en rajouter hein ! Et je ne suis pas folle de lui … Presque pas … »

Elle rit et accélère, nous ne sommes pas loin de la villa Blanche … Quand nous arrivons Edward et Carlisle sont installés dans le salon, Alice entre en fracas chez elle et la colère qui était en elle quand nous avons quitté le lycée refait surface.

-« Tanya est revenue !

-Je sais, répond calmement Carlisle.

-Quoi ? Comment c'est possible ? Comment as-tu pu le savoir sans qu'aucune vision ne me parvienne à ce sujet ?! Et surtout, comment peux-tu la laisser revenir ?! »

Pendant que leur échange se fait, je vois Edward qui presse ses paumes contre ses tempes, son visage se déforme comme si il souffrait mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

-« Alice, tu ne devais pas savoir qu'elle revenait car tu aurais tout fait pour éviter cela, or Tanya a causé trop de soucis à Denali, je refuse d'imposer cela à nos amis plus longtemps, je l'ai fait revenir, nous allons nous occuper d'elle… »

Alice garde le silence, elle fulmine, je sais qu'elle n'aime pas Tanya mais je pense aussi qu'elle cache quelque chose, une vision ou je ne sais quoi d'autre… Je n'aime pas ça… Le silence se fait, Edward semble se calmer, soudain une pensée fait irruption dans mon esprit…

-« Et toi Edward, tu savais qu'elle allait revenir ? » m'entends-je dire.

Son visage se lève vers moi, son regard semble chercher le sens de ma phrase, pourquoi je lui demande cela…

-« Je viens de l'apprendre… Carlisle m'en parlait avant votre arrivée… »

Je ne sais quoi dire. Je sens la rage m'envahir… La tristesse aussi … Rosalie, Tanya, elles feront tout pour me tenir éloignée de la maison des Cullens, d'Edward…

Avant que l'un d'entre nous puisse ajouter un mot, nous entendons le moteur ronflant de la voiture de Rosalie, elles rentrent… Je suis sur que Tanya est avec elle…

Je ne me suis pas trompée, quelques secondes plus tard, elles entrent dans la maison, des sourires immenses sur leurs visages démoniaques…

Tanya sourit et à une vitesse inhumaine, elle se jette sur Edward, le serrant fermement contre elle, embrassant son cou où trône encore la cicatrice qu'elle lui a laissé. Sauf qu'elle a oublié qu'il est un nouveau né, avec une force bien plus grande que la sienne et elle se retrouve rapidement sur son magnifique derrière au milieu du salon alors que les grognements d'Edward retentissent. Bien fait héhé !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et le regard que me jettent les deux dernières arrivées ne me dit rien qui vaille. Ma surprise augmente quand je sens des bras puissants enserrés ma taille et me collé contre un torse aussi dur que du marbre. Je suis dans les bras d'Edward, mon ancien ennemi, je ne sais si j'ai envie de le remercier ou de lui hurler dessus pour qu'il me lâche… Histoire de garder un peu de fierté quand même … J'opte pour la première solution, après tout, il faut que Tanya sache que je ne lui laisserai aucune chance de le récupérer.

Le reste de la famille arrive, Esmé et Carlisle attirent promptement Tanya et Rosalie dans une chambre à l'étage, Emmett les suit. Alors que Jasper s'approche d'Alice, celle ci lève une main pour l'arrêter, son regard se voile… Une vision…

-« Edward, tu ferais mieux de raccompagner Bella chez elle, Tanya va être très en colère de ton rejet… dit-elle.

-D'accord, mais préviens Carlisle que je ne rentrerai pas cette nuit,» lui répond celui-ci.

Je tente de protester, si ça veut dire qu'il va dormir chez moi il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil ! Alors que j'ouvre la bouche, je l'imagine allongé sur mon lit, collé contre moi, me caressant tendrement les cheveux… Ok, peut être que je vais le laisser rester… Juste pour me protéger au cas où… Il va vraiment falloir que je m'habitue à ces sentiments… Il faut dire que des années de haine sont durs à effacer en si peu de temps…

***

POV EDWARD

J'attire Bella, toujours dans mes bras, vers son 4x4 et l'installe côté passager, elle risque de râler de ne pas conduire mais tant pis, nous irons bien plus vite ainsi. Elle soupire et murmure quelques phrases dans sa barbe comme prévu mais rien de bien méchant. Je roule vite, bien trop, mais je veux mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et Tanya… Entre Tanya et moi aussi … Il est hors de question que cette sangsue me touche une nouvelle fois !

Nous arrivons chez Bella et tandis qu'elle entre par la porte, je saute jusqu'à sa fenêtre et attend patiemment qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé, le silence devient pesant… Je ne sais par où commencer…

-« Bella, tu sais… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… Il s'est passé un truc quand tu m'as… Hum… Embrassé l'autre fois… »

Son regard plonge dans le mien et je perds le fil de ma pensée, elle se pose des milliers de questions sur ce que je vais dire par la suite je le sens et m'empresse de continuer :

-« Après, quand tu es partie, que je me suis battu contre Emmett, j'ai découvert quelque chose de… Vraiment très bizarre…. J'ai un don Bella…

-Un don ? C'est à dire ? Un truc dans le même genre que celui d'Alice ?

-Heu, ouai un truc comme ça … Je peux… lire dans les pensées des gens…

-Quoi ? Attends tu te fous de moi ?! Tu pouvais pas le dire avant ?! Tu peux lire mes pensées ?! Alors depuis tout à l'heure tu m'entends ?! Non mais ne te fais pas de films ! Quand je pensais à toi contre moi dans mon lit c'est pas ce que tu crois, c'était à quelqu'un d'autre que je pensais et-

-Si tu me laissais finir, j'aurai pu te dire que j'entends les pensées de tout le monde, sauf les tiennes… »

Sa bouche forme un « Oh » parfait et ses joues s'empourprent rapidement, je jure que son corps a atteint les 39°C ! Elle mord sa lèvre inférieur sans se rendre compte que ce mouvement est plus que sexy … Je m'approche d'elle, elle ne recule pas… Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches, la tirant un peu plus contre moi… Sa chaleur irradie littéralement et je suis sur que mon propre corps de réchauffe à son tour… Son souffle est chaud sur mon cou… Nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres… Je me penche vers son oreille et murmure :

-« Alors comme ça, tu penses à moi collé contre toi ? Et dans ton lit ? Que dirais le Chef Swan si il savait cela…

-Ce n'est pas- »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, si chaudes… Je sens sa surprise, mais rapidement elle répond à mon baiser. Nos bouches glissent l'une contre l'autre, mes mains parcourent son dos, ses hanches, son ventre sans aucune retenue tandis que les siennes caressent mon torse, me faisant grogner de plaisir… Elle rit contre mes lèvres et je me recule légèrement.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu ronronnes ! » (NA : Merci à Lily77974 et à sa fic Les Aimants pour ça ! Je vous conseille son histoire elle est tout bonnement géniale !)

Je lui souris et l'attire sur son lit, l'allongeant sur le dos et m'installant sur le côté près d'elle, ma main gauche caressant toujours son ventre. L'après midi est à peine commencée, Charlie ne sera pas là avant un moment… Je me penche et capture de nouveau ses lèvres, son baiser se fait plus insistant… Elle passe sa main sous mon t-shirt, son assurance m'impressionne. Sa peau brûle la mienne, ne faisant qu'augmenter mon désir…

Je me place au dessus d'elle, relevant lentement son haut sur sa poitrine, je souffle sur la base de son cou et voit que cela lui donne la chair de poule, ses tétons durcis apparaissent au travers de son soutien-gorge. Je ne peux m'empêcher de déposer de doux baiser sur chacun d'eux. Elle gémit…

Je sais que je devrais m'arrêter, je suis encore bien trop puissant et dangereux pour elle pour pouvoir aller plus loin, mais les sons qui sortent de sa bouche à ce moment là ne m'aident absolument pas…

***

POV BELLA

Bon dieu, ses lèvres sur mes seins… Je vais devenir folle… Il faut arrêter … On ne peux pas faire ça comme ça chez moi, avec le risque que mon père débarque à tout moment… Mais on ne peux pas non plus s'arrêter sur là … Je ne peux empêcher mes mains de trouver le chemin de ses cheveux et d'appuyer un peu plus sa tête contre ma poitrine. Tout comme je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir à ses caresses… Je griffe son dos, descendant sur ses côtes, caressant son ventre tant bien que mal, je descends jusqu'à la bordure de son jean…

Sa main se pose alors sur la mienne, me forçant à lever le bras au dessus de mon visage. Ses lèvres quittent mon ventre et je proteste. Ses yeux ambres rieurs me fixent. Il secoue doucement la tête, me faisant comprendre que je n'aurai pas droit à plus pour cette fois, malheureusement. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois tendrement et roule à côté de moi, passant ses bras autour de ma taille, me collant entièrement à lui et je soupire d'aise. Sa voix caresse mon oreille.

-« C'est bizarre tout ça non ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De nous, la haine, l'amour… Enfin… Tu vois, les changements de sentiments du jour au lendemain…

-L'amour ? »

Alors que j'utilise son propre mot je le sens se tendre à côté de moi. Apparemment il n'avait pas fait attention à son emploi et semble redouter ma réaction…

Je me tourne pour lui faire face, pose une main sur sa joue et lui souffle :

-«Oui c'est vrai, mais tu sais bien ce que l'on dit, de la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas… »

Il sourit et je sais que ce sourire va devenir ma seule source de bonheur à l'avenir. Seul lui pourra me faire cet effet là …

***

Le reste de la journée ne différa pas beaucoup, quand Charlie revint je descendis lui faire à dîner tandis qu'Edward m'attendait dans ma chambre. Je remontais rapidement prétextant une fatigue importante. Et nous en étions à regarder un DVD, allongés sur mon lit, face à mon ordinateur. Nous avions opté pour Juno histoire de détendre nos esprits, enfin surtout le mien.

Une idée fuse dans ma tête alors que je pense à son départ demain matin.

-« Demain, c'est les vacances scolaires, Charlie part pour quelques jours de pêche. Peut être qu'on pourrait… Rester ici… Tous les deux … Comme je risque de ne pas pouvoir retourner chez toi avant quelques temps…

-Hum oui cela me semble très tentant... Mais je devrais repasser à la villa demain prendre quelques affaires et prévenir Carlisle. »

J'acquiesce et me retourne vers le film alors qu'il se met à caresser mon dos dans les moindre recoins. Je crois que je ne tarde pas à m'endormir sous ses doux mouvements…

A mon réveil, je suis seule et me mets légèrement à paniquer. Je croyais qu'il devait rester là ? Il est parti ? Mais quel con !

Ah non… J'entends des vois en bas, il parle avec Charlie ?! C'est une blague ?! Lentement, j'enfile un sweat et descends les escaliers. Ils parlent de hockey ! Depuis quand Charlie connaît quelque chose au hockey ?!

Quand Edward m'aperçoit il sourit et me salut. Charlie se lève et vient me serrer dans ses bras.

-« Bonjour ma chérie ! J'espère que tu as bien dormi ! Ce gentil garçon ici présent est venu sonner chez nous ce matin pour proposer que tu partes quelques jours en camping avec lui et les Cullen chez qui il vit provisoirement. Ca tombe plutôt bien vu que je pars pêcher ! J'ai beau lui dire que tu vas les ralentir il insiste pour que tu sois présente !

-Merci papa pour cette petite information sur ma maladresse ! Va pour le camping ! »

Je souris tout en étant légèrement crispée, d'où sort-il toutes ces idées ?! Et j'espère que c'est une blague le camping en famille parce que m'emmener dans les bois avec Tanya c'est signer mon arrêt de mort ! Edward me sourit, tout fier de lui qu'il est ! J'ose espérer que le regard que je lui lance en ce moment même va le calmer et lui faire comprendre qu'il a intérêt à s'expliquer là dessus !

Charlie part préparer ses cannes, enfin tous les deux, on va voir ce qu'on va voir petit malin !

-« C'est quoi cette idée ?! Du camping en famille ?! Tu veux que me fasse tuer ou quoi ?!

-Oh zen ! Tanya ne sera pas là, nous partons avec Alice et Jasper, Carlisle pense… Que nous devons t'éloigner pour quelques jours le temps qu'ils arrivent à calmer Tanya. Je suis rentré cette nuit prendre quelques affaires et … Elle n'était pas… Elle est dangereuse, alors je préfère qu'on parte quelques jours…

-Oh … Mais tu sais… Je risque de me casser une jambe en me promenant dans les bois !

-Je te porterai ne t'en fais pas ! »

En disant cela, il m'attrape dans ses bras et me soulève du sol. Ses lèvres sur les miennes me font oublier tout le stress du camping ! Alors que j'entends Charlie revenir, nous nous retrouvons assis l'un en face de l'autre, lui sur le fauteuil, moi sur le canapé et il me parle d'organisation des tentes et de la nourriture. Foutue vitesse vampirique !

Charlie quitte la maison avec Billy, alors que je prépare mes affaires Edward m'explique que nous partons pour quatre jours de camping et qu'après cette semaine de vacances, il reviendra en cours avec le reste des Cullen en racontant que Carlisle l'a adopté. Je me souviens alors de quelque chose.

-« Edward je voudrais te demander quelque chose…

-Ce ton ne me dit rien qui vaille mais … vas y …

-Tyler m'a dit que … Qu'il n'avait jamais vu ta famille et moi non plus, pas même aux réunions de parents d'élève alors je me demandais … Où sont tes parents ? »

Je le sens se tendre légèrement et ses yeux semblent perdus dans le vague quelques instants, puis il se reprend, me fait m'asseoir sur ses genoux, dos à lui. Il pose son menton au creux de mon épaule. Je l'entends prendre une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage…

-« Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais dix ans… Il y a eu un incendie chez moi et … Ma chambre était au rez de chaussée, les pompiers ont pu me sortir des flammes mais … Pas eux… Alors depuis, j'ai été de famille d'accueil en foyers et vice versa… Ca fait deux ans que les services sociaux m'ont lâché. Depuis je vis par mes propres moyens. »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre, je me sens idiote de lui avoir demandé, il n'avait peut être pas envie de m'en parlé et maintenant, je sens sa tristesse, son mal être … Il me serre un peu plus…

-«Je suis désolée, je … je n'aurais pas du te demander, je ne voulais pas ramener tout ça à la surface…

-C'est pas grave… Je m'y suis fait tu sais… C'est juste que, ces dernier temps… Enfin depuis que Tanya m'a mordu, je me dis qu'ils auraient pu être sauvés. Pas par les pompiers mais… Par des vampires oui… »

Ne sachant quoi ajouter, je me mets face à lui, pose mes mains sur ses joues si froides, le forçant à me regarder dans les yeux. Si il pouvait pleurer… Il n'en serait vraiment pas loin en cet instant… Je tente un sourire timide et pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, chastement, juste pour lui montrer que je suis là et que je ne suis pas très douée pour réconforter les gens…

Quand je le regarde à nouveau, la tristesse semble un peu effacée et je colle mon front contre le sien. J'aimerai que cette tristesse reparte très loin… Alors que notre moment de tendresse est à son paroxysme, la sonnette retentie.

-« C'est Alice » me dit Edward, ah oui … Il entends ses pensées…

Alors que nous descendons l'escalier, Edward portant mon sac pour m'éviter de me casser quelque chose tout de suite, nous entendons Alice derrière la porte.

-«Allez les tourtereaux, on a quatre jours de camping de folie qui nous attendent ! »

***

Une fois installés dans une clairière assez grande pour que les tentes soient séparées par au moins une centaine de mètres, Edward et Jasper s'occupent de démarrer un feu (à l'ancienne s'il vous plait !) alors qu'Alice et moi tentons d'organiser les réserves de nourritures, qui ne sont que pour moi bien sur.

-«Ces prochains jours devraient vraiment te plaire Bella !

-Alice, je n'aime pas ce sourire malicieux ! Que dois-je comprendre par là ?

-Tu le devineras bien assez tôt par toi même ma chère ! »

Alors qu'elle dit ça, je vois du coin de l'œil Edward se tourner brusquement vers nous, surpris. Puis il se met à sourire et retourne à son feu. Il se passe un truc là ! Je hais leurs dons à tous les deux ! Et Alice qui garde ce fichu sourire ! Je fulmine tout en fourrant plusieurs barres de céréales dans mon sac de randonnée…

Après 4h de marches, enfin 4h de balade sur le dos d'Edward, une baignade dans un lac très très froid et six ou sept chutes, nous revenons à notre campement.

J'ai mal à mon genoux gauche et j'ai légèrement froid mais je dois avouer que cette journée fut très sympas ! Nous avons beaucoup rit avec Jasper et Alice, j'ai découvert un peu plus le blond et je l'apprécie de plus en plus.

Alice décide alors d'aller chasser avec Jasper, nous laissant tous les deux allongés au coin du feu, moi emmitouflé dans un duvet épais, Edward portant simplement un t-shirt. Ce mec à beau être un glaçon… Il me réchauffe jusqu'aux orteils…

Je l'entends alors fredonner … (NA : oui j'adore finir sur une chanson … ^^ Voici When the World Ends de Dave Matthews Band)

When the world ends _Quand le monde s'arrêtera_  
Collect your things _Récupère tes affaires_  
You're coming with me _Tu viens avec moi_  
When the world ends _Quand le monde s'arrêtera_  
You tuckle up yourself with me _(Problème pour celle ci ...)_  
Watch it as the stars disappear to nothing _Le regardant alors que les étoiles disparaissent_  
The day the world is over _Le jour où le monde prend fin_  
We'll be lying in bed _Nous serons allongés dans un lit_

I'm gonna rock you like a baby when the cities fall _Je te bercerai comme un bébé alors que les villes tomberont_  
We will rise as the building's crumble _Nous nous élèverons alors que les immeubles tomberont_  
Float there and watch it all _Flontant ici et regardant le tout_  
Amidst the burning, we'll be churning _Parmi les flammes nous nous agiterons _  
You know, love will be our wings _Tu sais, l'amour sera nos ailes_  
The passion rises up from the ashes _La passion renaît des cendres_  
When the world ends _Quand le monde s'arrêtera_

When the world ends _Quand le monde s'arrêtera_  
You're gonna come with me _Tu vas venir avec moi _  
We're going to be crazy _Nous allons devenir fou_  
Like a river bends _Comme une rivière tumultueuse (pas trouvé mieux désolée ^^)_  
We're going to float _Nous allons flotter_  
Through the criss cross of the mountains _Sillonant les montagnes_  
Watch them fade to nothing _Les regardant s'estomper en un rien_  
When the world ends _Quand le monde s'arrêtera_  
You know that's what's happening now _Tu sais c'est ce qui arrive maintenant_  
I'm going to be there with you somehow, oh... _Je serais là avec toi d'une manière ou d'une autre_

I'm going to tie you up like a baby in a carriage car _Je te serrerai comme un bébé dans un siège auto (ça non plus c'est pas top mais vous comprenez le principe)_  
Your legs won't work cause you want me so _Tes jambes ne te proteront pas car tu me voudrais tellement_  
You just lie spread to the wall _Tu seras juste étendue contre le mur_  
The love you got is surely _L'amour que tu portes est surement_  
All the love that I would ever need _Tout l'amour dont j'ai besoin au monde_  
I'm going to take you by my side _Je vais t'emmener à mes côtés_  
And love you tall, 'til the world ends _Et t'aimer totalement, jusqu'à ce que le monde s'arrête_

Oh, but don't you worry about a thing _Oh mais ne t'inquiète de rien _  
No, 'cause I got you here with me _Non, car je t'ai ici avec moi_  
Don't you worry about a thing _Ne t'inquiète de rien_  
Just you and me _Juste toi et moi_  
Floating through the empty, empty _Flottant dans le vide, le vide_  
Just you and me _Juste toi et moi _

Oh, when the world ends _Oh quand le monde s'arrêtera_  
We'll be burning one _Nous brulerons tel un _  
When the world ends _Quand le monde s'arrêtera_  
We'll be sweet makin' love _Nous serons en train de faire l'amour tendrement_  
Oh, you know when the world ends _Oh tu sais, Quand le monde s'arrêtera_  
I'm going to take you aside and say _Je t'emmènerai à part et dirai_  
Let's watch it fade away, fade away _Regardons cela s'estomper, disparaitre_  
And the world's done _Et le monde aura finit_  
Ours just begun _Le notre commence seulement_  
It's done _C'est finit_  
Ours just begun _Le notre commence seulement_

We're gonna dive into the emptiness _Nous allons plonger dans le vide_  
We'll be swimming _Nous allons nager_  
I'm going to walk you through the pathless roads _Je te guiderai sur des routes sans chemin (ouai louche mais littéralement c'est ça le sens ^^)_  
I'm going to take you to the top of the mountain that's no longer there _Je t'emmènerai au sommet de montagnes qui n'existent plus_  
I'm going to take you to bed and love you, I swear _Je vais t'emmener dans un lit et t'aimer je le jure_  
Like the end is here _Comme si la fin était là _

I'm going to take you up to _Je vais t'emmener au dessus_  
I'm going to take you down on you _(heu ... si vous avez une idée... )_  
I'm going to hold you like an angel, angel _Je vais te serrer contre moi comme un ange_

I'm going to love you _Je vais t'aimer_  
I'm going to love you _Je vais t'aimer_  
When the world ends _Quand le monde s'arrêtera_  
I'm going to hold you _Je vais te serrer dans mes bras_  
When the world is over _Quand le monde prendra fin_  
We'll just be beginning... _Nous commencerons à peine..._

Quand mes yeux croisent les siens, je devine tout … La vision d'Alice, sa phrase sur mon très bon séjour, le regard surpris d'Edward, la partie de chasse improvisée… Je sais que cette nuit va être magique… Son regard est calme, confiant, amoureux… Plein de désir aussi … Il n'a plus peur de lui même, plus peur de sa force … Alors nous allons pouvoir nous aimer … Jusqu'à la fin des temps …

***

**Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin **

**Du chapitre hein seulement ! Eh oui pour le Lemon il faudra attendre le chapitre 8 niark niark ! Je vais tenter de le faire du mieux que je peux ! **

**Donnez moi vos impressions ! La chanson une fois traduite rend beaucoup moins bien mais écoutez là et imaginez la scène et ça passera mieux ! **

**Reviews please !**

**See you soon !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Le chapitre 8 ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Je sais que je le poste vite mais je ne pouvais pas attendre ^^ De l'amour, un peu de sexe (rating M Attention !) et de l'action ! ^^ **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews je les adore toujours ! N'hésitez pas à m'en renvoyer ! Merci pour votre soutient et vos encouragements ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

***

**POV BELLA**

Quand mes yeux croisent les siens, je devine tout … La vision d'Alice, sa phrase sur mon très bon séjour, le regard surpris d'Edward, la partie de chasse improvisée… Je sais que cette nuit va être magique… Son regard est calme, confiant, amoureux… Plein de désir aussi … Il n'a plus peur de lui même, plus peur de sa force … Alors nous allons pouvoir nous aimer … Jusqu'à la fin des temps …

Il se penche doucement au dessus de moi, m'embrassant plus tendrement que jamais. Quand il s'écarte, son regard à changé, ses yeux semblent plus ambrés que jamais, il me regarde avec un désir fou, avec de la passion… Je ne peux empêcher le désir de monter en moi également, il fait si chaud tout à coup dans ce duvet…

Son sourire n'arrange rien, je vais fondre sur place…

Je le vois tendre sa main vers la fermeture du duvet, l'ouvrir d'un mouvement si lent qu'il en devient érotique. Puis, une fois qu'il est ouvert jusqu'à mes pieds, ses doigts viennent caresser mes jambes, remontant aussi lentement qu'ils ne sont descendus, je tremble…

Quand ses mains atteignent ma taille, il me tire vers lui pour m'extraire du duvet, mon corps se retrouve collé au sien, à ce tshirt si moulant, à ce regard si chaud … Il caresse mon ventre, continuant toujours son ascension, tout en m'embrassant avec de plus en plus de ferveur. Je me rends alors compte que jusqu'à maintenant je suis plutôt passive… Je vais lui montrer de quoi Isabella Swan est capable…

J'agrippe ce maudit tshirt qui me fait de l'œil et le fait passer (dans une agilité que je ne me connaissais pas) par dessus sa tête en deux temps, trois mouvements ! Il me fixe surpris. Ah ah tu t'y attendais pas à celle là Masen, enfin Cullen, enfin bref ! Mais là, mon petit doigt me dit que je vais regretter cela … Oups … Il passe au dessus de moi, plaquant mes mains au sol, dépose un baiser sur mon front, mon nez, ma joue… Jusque là ça va, respire Bella, respire… Quand il arrive derrière mon oreille, je perds une partie de mon cerveau et ne peut contenir mon petit gémissement de bonheur. C'est quand il aspire doucement la peau de mon cou que je sais que je perds totalement le contrôle…

Il relâche mes mains, caresse tout mon corps, m'ôtant mon haut. Comme hier dans ma chambre, il fixe ma poitrine et sous son regard j'ai l'impression d'être une déesse… Il dépose quelques baisers humides sur mes seins, le long de la couture de mon soutient gorge alors qu'il dégrafe celui ci dans mon dos. Il rejoint rapidement mon haut… Enhardi par son attitude, je caresse son torse, ses abdominaux si parfaits alors que sa bouche retrouve la mienne. Je plante légèrement mes ongles dans cette peau de glace et c'est à lui de gémir…

Il défait mon pantalon, je déboutonne son jean… Seuls mon shortys et son boxer nous séparent totalement. Je le repousse, le faisant s'allonger sur le dos et m'installe à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il se mord la lèvre … Ferme les yeux … Je contrôle … Alors, aussi doucement qu'il s'est amusé avec moi, je descends son boxer le long de ses jambes musclées. J'embrasse son ventre, son nombril, ma bouche descend encore… Je dépose un doux baiser au sommet de son membre, puis le prend dans ma bouche… Doucement, je joue de ma langue dessus, j'aspire … Utilisant aussi ma main. Je n'ai fait ça qu'une seule fois mais vu le grognement qu'il pousse je pense ne pas trop mal m'en sortir…

Ses mains dans mes cheveux m'aident à trouver le rythme qui lui plait. J'adore sentir son gland si froid contre ma langue… Je crois que je pourrais faire ça pendant des heures… C'est si doux…

Mais il me force à remonter contre son corps, il m'embrasse, me souffle un merci et sans que je ne m'y attende, déchire le dernier morceau de tissu que je porte. Hey j'y tenais à celui là… Tant pis, ça vaut le coup … Sa main passe entre nos corps, se glissant jusqu'à mon intimité. La glace rencontre le feu qui me consume… Je gémis, plus fort cette fois… J'ai besoin de plus …

Nos regards se croisent, le mien doit être aussi brûlant que le sien. Il me fixe alors qu'il glisse deux doigts en moi et m'inflige un mouvement de va et vient bien trop lent à mon goût, mes hanches ondulent d'elles même, je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Soudain il quitte mon corps et alors que je prépare à l'engueuler pour ça, il porte ses doigts à sa bouche et sa langue vient les lécher d'une façon tellement sensuelle que j'en perds mes mots… Je reste bouche bée, me consumant toujours un peu plus de l'intérieur … Je sens son sexe dur contre mon ventre et sans vraiment lui laisser le temps de réagir, je me relève et le fait entrer un moi… Nous gémissons en même temps, lui de surprise en plus du plaisir.

-« Eh bien, mademoiselle Swan… Je ne vous pensais pas aussi … entreprenante. »

Il a du mal à finir sa phrase alors que je commence à rouler des hanches au dessus de lui.

-« Eh bien, monsieur Masen-Cullen, je ne vous imaginais pas aussi … passif… »

J'insiste sur le dernier mot, certes il est faux, mais j'ai tellement envie de lui que je veux le rendre dingue. Ses yeux d'or se teintent de malice et d'envie. Il se relève brusquement, il est assis, moi empalée sur lui. Ses mains dans mon dos collent ma poitrine contre son torse et il intensifie les mouvements de nos bassins.

Sa main remonte sur ma poitrine et me pousse en arrière tandis que l'autre me soutient par le creux des reins, je suis penchée en arrière, mon regard rencontrant le feu qui brûle derrière nous. Il attrape un de mes tétons dans sa bouche et le mordille. La sensation de son membre glacé dans mon intérieur si chaud est exquise et mes gémissements se transforment en cris …

Soudain, le plaisir envahie chaque fibre de mon corps et un orgasme fulgurent me submerge. Je me contracte et j'entends Edward gémir et grogner plus fort. Il jouit avec moi.

Après de longue minutes dans la même position, moi sur lui, ma tête au creux de son cou, son nez dans mes cheveux, respirant tous les deux bruyamment, je sens qu'il me soulève, il attrape nos affaires et nous conduis dans notre tente. Il m'allonge dans le duvet et s'apprête à le fermer.

-« Non, s'il te plait, vient dedans avec moi, je veux ton corps contre le mien …

-Bella tu vas finir congeler si je fais ça tu le sais …

-Je m'en fiche … Au moins le temps que je m'endorme s'il te plait, s'il te plait… »

Il rit devant mon attitude enfantine mais acquiesce et vient se glisser dans le duvet avec moi, me serrant contre lui, caressant mes cheveux, me murmurant que c'était merveilleux et qu'il m'aime … Ma seule force est de lui répondre : « Je t'aime » avant que je ne m'endorme.

***

Le reste du séjour camping s'est très bien déroulé… Nous avons passé du temps avec Alice et Jasper à se raconter nos vies respectives, notre haine passée. Mais nous avons aussi passé beaucoup de temps tous les deux … Et je dois avouer que le sexe avec un vampire, non avec Edward, est vraiment génial ! La forêt offre à ce sujet beaucoup de possibilités… Je rougis à cette pensée alors que nous sommes dans la voiture sur le chemin du retour. Il nous reste trois jours avant de reprendre les cours … Et je vais malheureusement devoir les passer loin d'Edward qui a ordre de retourner à la villa, sans moi, bien sur à cause de l'autre garce de Tanya …

Nous arrivons devant chez moi… Je refuse de quitter cette voiture … Edward caresse ma joue tendrement…

-« Trois jours ce n'est pas grand chose, puis nous n'en serons que plus heureux de nous retrouver non ? »

Je ronchonne et me jette à son cou, l'embrassant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il me repousse doucement.

-« Ton père arrive, il est au bout de la rue … Tu … Devrais y aller… »

Je sais que c'est aussi dur pour lui que pour moi … Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et descend de voiture pour venir ouvrir ma portière et m'aider à descendre. Je rentre chez moi à reculons, manquant de tomber, mais ne pouvant m'empêcher de le fixer avant trois jours de séparation…

Alors que je monte dans ma chambre je vois sa voiture s'éloigner après qu'il ai salué mon père…

Ca va être long…

***

POV EDWARD

Alors que je repars vers la villa j'ai l'impression que je laisse un bout de mon cœur (mort certes…) à Bella… Je suis vraiment surpris de l'évolution de notre relation… J'ai l'impression que nous avons passé notre vie à cacher notre attirance sous notre haine…

Je n'ai pas envie de retrouver la maison, enfin si pour retrouver ma nouvelle famille mais je ne veux pas voir Tanya et Rosalie … Je sais que ça risque d'être trois jours très conflictuels…

Je me gare devant le garage, je vois Alice et Jasper qui m'attendent, Emmett est avec eux. Le sourire du brun me dit qu'il doit savoir pas mal de choses sur notre séjour…

Ses pensées me confirme tout ça, je grogne et il tente de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ma relation avec Bella. Je vois dans l'esprit de ma petite sœur que Tanya est partie avec Rosalie pour la journée, mais leur retour ne sera pas de tout repos… Il n'y a que nous quatre à la maison et je file dans ma chambre pour prendre un bouquin en mettant la musique aussi fort que la chaîne hi-fi me le permet.

J'en suis au chapitre trente quand une tornade débarque dans ma chambre en hurlant…

-« Pouah tu pues l'humaine ! Et le sexe en plus ! Ne me dis que tu as consommé avec cette … chose ! »

Tanya, of course… Je la fixe, elle renifle l'air comme si il était pollué et je lui jette mon livre à la figure. Elle le reçoit comme une gifle et se jette sur moi en grognant. Je la plaque sur le lit.

-« Ne parle jamais de Bella comme ça, plus jamais, sinon je te jure de t'arracher les membres uns à un et de les brûler devant tes yeux !

-Tout ce que tu veux beau gosse tant que tu restes planqué sur moi sur ton lit comme ça ! »

Je prends conscience de notre situation et la jette au loin. Elle se relève, replace ses cheveux, me regard hautainement et sort. C'est mieux pour elle. Elle s'imagine en train d'étrangler Bella et je grogne si fort qu'elle change ses idées et se concentre sur son séjour à Dénalie. En effet, elle à fait beaucoup de bêtises là bas… La calmer fut très difficile pour le clan de Dénalie… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Carlisle l'a laissé revenir…

Alice interrompt le cours de mes pensées.

-« Edward, je voudrais te parler… Je… Je vais devoir partir jusqu'à la reprise des cours…

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Alice ?

-Je dois me rendre en Amérique du Sud, mon don… Eh bien mon don me joue des tours et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à voir l'avenir, surtout depuis le retour de Tanya, je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Il faut que j'aille voir les anciennes tribu là bas pour avoir leur avis… »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire, Alice est devenue ma sœur et nous sommes très proches, l'imaginer absente trois jours me rends triste. Surtout durant ces trois jours d'horreur avec Tanya. Je la prends dans mes bras en lui souhaitant de retrouver son don et des réponses à ses questions durant son voyage. Elle me rend mon étreinte, me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter que tout va bien se passer. Je la relâche et elle se dirige vers la porte.

-« Il y a une dernière chose que tu dois savoir… Si mon don est encore un peu bon … Je ne saurais te dire quand ou pourquoi, mais je peux t'affirmer que Bella sera un jour l'une des notre… »

Et elle sort, ses dernières pensées me montrant mon amour plus belle que jamais, sautant de branches en branches, moi la poursuivant…

Je ne sais si je veux sourire ou pleurer à cette déclaration… Je serais plus qu'heureux que Bella devienne comme nous, pour que nous puissions profiter de l'éternité ensemble mais … Mais j'aimerai savoir quels évènements vont engendrer sa transformation, qui va l'engendrer et surtout quand… D'après la vision d'Alice, elle ne paraît pas beaucoup plus vieille, se serai donc dans deux ou trois ans grand maximum… De plus, je ne peux imaginer les problèmes que cela créera auprès de sa famille… Bella est très proche de son père…

En essayant de penser à autre chose, je prépare mes affaires pour mon retour au lycée, je dois ficeler mon mensonge… Je suis parti avec Tanya mais notre histoire n'a pas abouti, nous sommes revenue à Forks, j'ai été adopté par Carlisle… Et maintenant, je sors avec la plus populaire des filles de l'école : Isabella Swan. Un de mes plus grands plaisirs est de me dire que je vais pouvoir me remettre au hockey ! Je sens que rejouer avec Emmett et Jasper va me faire le plus grand bien !

Je passe ma nuit et les jours suivant à étudier tous les chapitres que j'ai manqué et me rends compte que ma conduction vampirique me permet d'apprendre beaucoup plus en travaillant beaucoup moins… Je passe donc aussi une bonne partie de mon temps dans le studio du sous sol, m'exerçant à la batterie, à la guitare et au piano…

***

Après trois jours de torture, forcé de rester chez nous, sous les ordres de Carlisle, nous voilà en route pour le lycée avec Emmett et Jasper. Alice n'a pas pu rentrer hier… Elle me manque mais je sais qu'elle manque encore plus au blond qui se trouve sur la banquette arrière. Rosalie aussi manque à Emmett, elle est à la maison mais elle passe le plus clair de son temps à comploter avec Tanya et je sais que le brun commence à détester cette dernière autant que moi…

Nous arrivons devant le lycée, je repère immédiatement le gros 4x4 noir garé sur le parking et sa propriétaire négligemment appuyée contre la carrosserie, discutant avec son amie Angela Weber. Alors que nous descendons de voiture, tous les regards se braquent sur nous, enfin non, sur moi… Et les pensées aussi … Je n'ai jamais supporté toutes ces groupies…

Le regard que j'attendais se tourne enfin vers moi après qu'Angela lui ai tapé sur l'épaule et m'aie pointé du doigt. Son regard chocolat croise le mien et elle me sourit. Cette fille finira par réchauffer mon cœur congelé…

Alors que tous le monde nous regarde, elle se met à courir et se jette dans mes bras en riant.

-« Ce fut les trois jours les plus longs de mon existence ! me dit-elle.

-Pour moi aussi mon amour ! Par contre, sais tu que tous le monde nous fixe ? »

Elle s'écarte comme si elle n'y avait pas fait attention et regarde autour de nous, elle rougit. Puis elle se retourne vers moi, ma lance un : « je m'en fiche ! » et se jette sur ma bouche. Je souris contre ses lèvres et profite de cet instant de retrouvailles. J'attrape mon sac et le thermos de sans de porc que je me suis préparé hier soir, au cas où l'odeur des humains devienne trop forte, et nous nous dirigeons vers notre premier cours…

***

Pour notre troisième heure, avant le déjeuner, nous avons une heure en commun avec Bella : biologie. Je gagne mon ancienne paillasse habituelle et elle vient s'installer à côté de moi. Je repense aux nombres de fois où nous avons échangé des regards noirs en étant assis à ces mêmes places, mais là c'est avec amour que nous nous fixons…

Une fois la classe pleine, l'odeur est forte, le sang est partout et je me décide à boire une gorgée de mon thermos pour me calmer…

Alors que le liquide coule dans ma gorge, je sens une brûlure revenir, ma langue picote, tout mon corps semble se réveiller, je grogne… Mon regard se révulse et je ne peux m'arrêter de boire… Ce n'est pas du sang de porc... Le monstre en moi tente de reprendre le dessus, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver au lendemain de ma transformation. Le parfum des humains pénètre mes narines, je suffoque. Je dois garder le contrôle... Je jette le thermos au loin et ferme les yeux. Quand je les rouvre, Bella me fixe, inquiète. Elle sera ma perte, mais aussi la sienne…

-« Oh mon dieu Edward ! Tes yeux ! »

Je me fiche de ce qu'elle me dit, son sang pulse dans son cou, j'entends son cœur mieux que jamais, le liquide chaud chante pour moi dans ses veines… La proie de mes rêves est sous mes yeux…

***

POV BELLA

Quand il lâche son thermos au sol je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, il ferme les yeux si fort qu'il doit en avoir mal. Mais quand il me fixe à nouveau… Le monde se met à tourner autour de nous, ses iris sont rouges écarlates, comme après sa transformation. Il ne me lâche pas du regard, il va me dévorer, je le sens.

Mon portable vibre dans ma poche.

Alice m'a envoyé un sms : « Cours vers la salle 106, plus vite Bella ! »

Je me lève précipitamment, Edward aussi, j'entends son tabouret toucher le sol. Au loin, à l'entrée de la salle, je vois Emmett et Jasper qui accourent.

C'est trop tard…

Je suis plaquée au sol, ma tête heurte le bord de la table dans ma chute, il y a tellement de grognements… Je ferme les yeux et ma dernière pensée est que je ne pourrais sûrement plus jamais les ouvrir…

Je me sens partir avec le sang qui coule le long de mon front…

***

Fin du chapitre 8 …

**J'espère que ça vous laisse un peu sur votre faim parce que c'est le but lol Donnez moi votre avis sur ce chapitre ! Sur le lemon surtout parce que ce n'est pas facile à écrire ! **

**Que va-t-il arriver d'après vous ? Petit sondage pour tester votre flaire lol ^^**

**Revieeeeeews please !**

**A bientôt !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voila le chapitre 9 en ligne ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont géniales comme toujours ! **

**J'ai tenté d'y répondre du mieux que je pouvais mais le temps manque !**

**Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

***

_Je suis plaquée au sol, ma tête heurte le bord de la table dans ma chute, il y a tellement de grognements… Je ferme les yeux et ma dernière pensée est que je ne pourrais sûrement plus jamais les ouvrir…_

Je me sens partir avec le sang qui coule le long de mon front…

**POV EDWARD**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux je prends conscience que je suis de nouveau enchaîné à ce putain de mur … Mais je ne me débattrais pas cette fois-ci, car je le mérite… J'entends des cris venant du rez de chaussée, Tanya qui demande à je ne sais qui de la lacher, Emmett qui lui hurle de se la fermer, Jasper qui grogne, Alice… Alice et Esmé pleurent… Enfin sanglotent, j'imagine très bien leurs beaux visages déformés par la tristesse mais vides de toute larme… Carlisle parle vite, du jargon médical… Que se passe-t-il ?

Avant que je ne puisse poser la question à voix hautes je les vois passer dans le couloir via la porte ouverte de ma chambre, Carlisle porte Bella dans ses bras, tous le suive sauf Rosalie et Tanya. L'odeur du sang est bien trop forte. Ce n'est pas normal… Au sol je vois une traînée de gouttes écarlates sur leur chemin… Mon dieu Bella…

Je cri, j'appelle. Que quelqu'un vienne me tenir au courant… C'est Esmé qui arrive… J'avais raison, son visage est empli d'une tristesse incroyable… Son regard est tendre vers moi, plein de compassion… Non …

-« Esmé qu'est ce qui se passe ? Comment va Bella ? Carlisle va la transformer ? Je t'en supplie, dis moi que je ne l'ai pas tué…

-Je suis désolée Edward… »

Ce furent les seuls mots que j'entendis… Ma rage me submergea et mon hurlement fit trembler la maison…

_**Flash-Back : le matin en cours. POV JASPER**_

_Au moment où je sentis une vague de rage provenir de la salle de cours d'Edward et Bella, je reçu un appel d'Alice :_

_-« Jasper vas-y vite, il va blesser Bella, j'ai appelé Carlisle il est en route. »_

_Je ne pris pas le temps de répondre, attrapant Emmett je le tirai vers la salle de biologie à vitesse totalement vampirique mais tant pis, il était plus important de sauver Bella._

_Alors que nous passions la porte de bio, tout sembla se dérouler au ralentie. Je vis Bella bondir de son tabouret, Edward fit de même se jetant sur elle. Je la vis tomber, je vis sa tête taper violemment le coin de la table, je vis le sang gicler… J'entendis le bruit de son corps au sol et le grognement d'Edward alors qu'il s'abattait sur elle…_

_Emmett le tira en arrière, l'emmenant hors de la salle aussi vite qu'il put, je l'entendis lui murmurer de rester calme si il voulait rester en vie. La marre de sang à mes pieds ne m'annonçait rien de bon sur l'état de Bella… Je la soulevai et après avoir récupérer le thermos d'Edward la portai jusqu'à la voiture de Carlisle qui attendait déjà sur le parking. Esmé descendis pour aller parler au proviseur et trouver une excuse à peu près valable sur notre comportement…_

_L'excuse serait que Bella ai glissé de son tabouret, Edward aurait voulu la rattraper. Elle se serait cogné la tête. Point final. De toute façon, tout s'était passé beaucoup trop vite pour que les humains ne captent réellement toute l'histoire…_

_Faites qu'elle aille bien… _

_Dans la voiture, je pris le volant, Carlisle pressait des compresses sur sa tempe sanglante. Tentant désespérément d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Devant la villa, Alice nous attendait. Elle tenait fermement Tanya. Rosalie observait la scène, je sentis que celle ci ne savait pas comment réagir face à tout ça… _

_La jeep d'Emmett nous suivait. Je le vis assommer Edward du mieux qu'il pouvait pour que celui ci ne présente pas de résistance et il monta l'attacher au mur de sa chambre… Nous eûmes tous une forte impression de déjà vue face à ce geste…_

_Carlisle allongea Bella sur le canapé du salon tentant de la stabiliser avant de la déplacer jusqu'à son bureau à l'étage. J'entendais les battements de son cœur ralentir dangereusement. Après quelques minutes, l'hémorragie avait cessé, Carlisle la monta, nous le suivîmes tous, Esmé qui était revenue soutenait Alice, elles pleuraient toutes les deux. _

_Emmett me prit le thermos des mains et se planta devant Tanya : _

_-« C'est toi ça hein ? Tu l'as fait exprès sale garce ! Tu veux tous nous foutre dans la merde ou quoi ? En plein milieu du lycée, tu n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ?! Il ne veut pas de toi, personne ne voudra jamais de toi de toute façon ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on t'a laissé revenir ! S'il arrive un malheur à Bella, je te jure que je te découperai en morceaux si petits qu'on ne pourra même pas en faire un puzzle ! »_

Il lui envoya une gifle en pleine figure. Tanya s'écroula au sol et n'en bougea plus, comme si elle était paralysée. Rosalie vient se jeter dans les bras d'Emmett, sanglotant, s'excusant de ne pas s'en être douté, d'avoir été si nulle… Il était temps…

**Présent. POV EDWARD**

-« Edward ! Edward ! Elle est encore vivante ! »

Les mots font peu à peu leur route vers mon cerveau, je relève la tête vers Esmé… Elle est vivante… Ca résonne dans ma tête… Vivante… J'ai cru que … J'ai cru l'avoir tué. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu autant perdre le contrôle…

-« Comment elle va ? Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure mais je sais que ma mère m'a bien entendu.

-Pas très bien Edward, pas bien du tout même… Elle est dans le coma et son activité cérébrale est plus que faible… Carlisle dit qu'il va attendre un jour ou deux pour voir si son état s'améliore, si ce n'est pas le cas… Tu devras prendre une décision …

-La transformer ou la laisser mourir ?...

-Oui… Nous savons que c'est très dur pour moi mon chéri et … Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir… Le sang dans ton thermos était du sang humain et après tout, tu as toujours un nouveau né même si tes capacités sont hors du commun … »

Mon esprit ne fait qu'un tour… Tanya … Alors qu'Esmé part vers le bureau de Carlisle, Emmett entre dans ma chambre avec Jasper, ils me détachent. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite, je peux être encore dangereux pour Bella…

-« T'en fais pas frérot, on sait que même si tu as bu du sang humain tu n'oseras pas lui faire quoi que se soit. Par contre, Tanya est au salon, nous on va sortir faire un tour dans les bois, si jamais tu veux l'emmener avec nous … On fera ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle comprenne … »

J'hoche la tête et nous descendons. En passant dans le salon, j'attrape le bras de Tanya et la tirait derrière moi, elle n'ose pas résister. Alice acquiesce silencieusement. Rosalie tente de nous retenir mais le regard que lui lance Emmett la fait se taire. Pour la première fois, je sens une rage incontrôlable émaner de mes frères et personne ne pourra les arrêter.

Nous marchons vite, Tanya traine les pieds, elle perd ses chaussures. Ses orteils font comme un bruit de métal rayé sur le sol. Je m'en fiche. Quand nous sommes assez loin de la maison je la jette au sol. Approchant mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-« Tu sais Tanya, on aurait pu cohabiter toi et moi. Si tu avais compris dés le début que je ne voulais pas de toi, si tu m'avais laissé être heureux avec Bella, nous aurions pu être de la même famille, devenir proche … Mais là … Là tu as touché à la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette terre, tu as touché à mon cœur. Pire, tu m'as forcé à lui faire du mal et à me dévoiler devant une classe pleine d'ados. Tu as risqué notre vie, notre confort, notre secret… Et pour ça… Je te déteste… Pour ça j'ai envie de te faire souffrir milles tourments… pour ça j'ai envie de t'envoyer en enfer… »

Je me relève brusquement et me recule avant de laisser ma rage me contrôler et la tabasser. Emmett attrape alors la lourde chaîne qui me retenait attaché au mur de ma chambre et la passe aux poignets de Tanya. Il la passe également autour du tronc d'un arbre énorme, surement centenaire. La garce semble alors prendre conscience de ce que nous allons faire.

-« Non ! Me laissez pas là ! Faites pas ça ! Emmett, Jasper, vous êtes mes frères, vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonner ! Je vous jure de me tenir bien ! Je ne nous causerai plus jamais d'ennui je le jure ! Pitié !

-Implore toujours Tanya, tu as failli détruire notre vie et notre famille, jamais tu ne seras pardonné pour ça !

-Carlisle me retrouvera, il me sauvera lui ! Il est bon, il m'aime ! Il aura pitié de moi !

-Comment pourra-t-il te retrouver ? Nous sommes bien loin de Forks, bien loin de toute civilisation. Et il ne restera aucune trace de ton odeur… »

En prononçant ces mots, Jasper agite sous le nez de Tanya une partie des bouteilles d'eau que nous avons prise avec nous afin de laver son odeur… Elle ouvre des yeux ronds comme des billes. Elle hurle. Mais nous sommes trop loin … Personne ne l'entendra…

Sans un mot, nous rebroussons chemin, chacun avec de l'eau, chacun s'affairant à nettoyer toutes les traces de nos passages. Nous rentrons lentement pour ne rater aucun indice.

Quand nous atteignons la villa, je file vers le bureau de Carlisle alors que mes frères rejoignent leurs femmes. Je croise Esmé qui me fait un sourire compatissant. Je sais que mon visage n'a rien d'amical à cet instant mais je m'en fiche. Je ne prends pas la peine de frapper et entre dans la grande pièce aménagée en chambre médicale pour l'occasion.

Le blond ne bronche pas, ne me regarde même pas, il s'affaire à fixer les électro-encéphalogrammes de mon amour. Bella est si pâle, si calme… Elle semble dormir… Je m'approche doucement. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, elle me semble froide, ce qui me surprend vue la faible température de mon corps…

-« Quel est ton pronostic Carlisle ?

-Je ne sais pas Edward… Nous allons devoir envisager toutes les possibilités… Ses chances de survies diminuent de plus en plus et je crains que nous n'ayons pas les deux jours que je m'étais accordé… Edward… Je pense que la décision te revient, nous aimons tous Bella et nous ferions n'importe quoi pour la sauver, mais c'est ton amour alors… Si tu t'opposes à sa transformation… Nous respecterons ton choix…

-Je ne sais pas Carlisle… Je ferais tout pour la garder près de moi mais… Cette décision me semble si égoïste…

-Je comprends… Il faudrait que tu y penses et que nous parlions de ta décision dans quelques heures avec toute la famille d'accord ?

-D'accord, je vais … Tenter de prendre la meilleure décision. A plus tard. »

Alors que je sors de la pièce, je l'entends s'adresser encore à moi.

-« Au fait Edward, je vais laisser mijoter Tanya quelques jours mais je ne la laisserai pas contre le belle arbre que vous lui avez choisit. J'irai la chercher. »

Je me tourne, surpris. Il m'adresse un sourire et je l'entends penser : _J'en sais plus que vous ne croyez les garçons. _Et merde ! Comment il fait ça ?! Merde, merde, merde ! Il va aller la chercher ? Je la tue si elle revient dans le coin ! Je grogne sans m'en rendre compte tout en m'enfermant dans ma chambre. Il faut que je choisisse… Bon sang c'est impossible… Transformer Bella c'est… L'éloigner de tout, de la vie, de sa famille, de ses amis … Mais c'est aussi la rapprocher de nous … Ca nous donnerait l'éternité… Avec un peu de chance… Elle pourra retrouver sa famille une fois qu'elle ne sera plus un nouveau né… Putain, pourquoi est-ce que c'est à moi de choisir ?...

***

**POV BELLA**

Ca fait quelques heures, ou quelques jours peut être, en fait je n'en sais rien… Ce que je sais c'est que j'ai mal et que je me sens… Comme un meuble en kit ! Je sais que Carlisle s'occupe de moi, je reconnais le froid de ses mains et sa voix. Il a parlé avec Edward… Je risque de mourir… Et ils hésitent à me transformer, enfin du moins, il a donné le choix à Edward… Je veux qu'il me transforme… Il ne sait pas quoi faire car il pense que cela est égoïste mais moi je sais … Je le veux lui, pour l'éternité, je veux cette famille, je veux cette vie… J'aimerai leur dire, leur faire comprendre mais je n'y arrive pas… Je ne peux ni parler, ni bouger…

Je ne sais quel moment de la journée nous sommes mais je sens une nouvelle présence à mes cotés. Alice. Son odeur, sa douceur… C'est elle j'en suis sur… Je me concentre sur son visage, son sourire… Je ferai tout pour la voir en vrai à cet instant précis…

D'un coup, sans que je ne sache ce qui se passe, ni comment ça se passe, je me retrouve face à Alice dans la forêt. Elle me regarde surprise. Elle fronce les sourcils.

-« Alice ? Où on est ? Pourquoi on est là ?

-Je … Je pensais que c'était une de mes visions mais … Mais ça semble plutôt se passer dans le présent… Bella dis moi ce que tu te rappelles, vite je crois que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps !

-L'accident en cours, la douleur… Je me souviens que Carlisle me soigne, il y a deux secondes j'étais dans le noir, dans le bureau et tu es entrée… Et je me disais que je voulais te voir en vrai, te parler…

-Eh bien Bella, je crois que nous venons de découvrir un de tes dons… Je ne sais comment cela peut se faire puisque tu es humaine, mal en point qui plus est mais bon…

-Alice, j'ai mal, je suis épuisée, je ne sais pas si ce truc bizarre va durer longtemps mais il faut que tu parles à Edward de ma part, dis lui que je veux être transformée ! Il ne doit pas hésiter ! Je refuse de mourir, je refuse de… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase, je me sens comme aspiré et me retrouve de nouveau dans mon corps blessé, dans le noir… Mais je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé ce qui vient de se passer car Alice quitte le bureau comme une furie en hurlant de prénom de mon homme… Plus que quelques instants et je serais l'une des leurs… Je vais souffrir de la transformation, je le sais, mais je préfère souffrir que mourir…

***

Plus tard, j'entends des pas, beaucoup de pas. Ils sont tous dans la pièce. Je me concentre pour reconnaitre qui est où mais j'ai du mal, je suis fatiguée… Je me sens glissée de plus en plus vers le calme et le silence…

Une main attrape la mienne, elle est petite et douce, Alice. Une autre main attrape mon autre main, elle est plus dur, plus puissante, Edward. Alice me sert doucement et me dis de me concentrer de tenter de refaire comme tout à l'heure… Je pense fort à elle, je pense à tout à l'heure, à cette forêt, je me concentre de plus en plus…

Nous y revoilà, nous sommes dans la forêt, je vois Alice qui me sourit. Puis je le vois, Edward est là… Il nous fixe tour à tour toutes les deux… Oui je comprends… Je suis dans l'esprit d'Alice, et lui aussi … Je tente d'avancer vers lui mais je ne peux pas, ma concentration me coûte beaucoup trop, je sens mon esprit s'embrouiller, tiré vers l'au delà… Vite… Je n'ai que le temps de murmurer : Fais le Edward, emmène-moi avec toi dans l'éternité…

Je suis encore dans le noir… Mais je m'éloigne de la famille, j'entends l'électrocardiogramme bipper, mon cœur ralentie dangereusement, Carlisle écarte Alice, il parle avec Edward, vite, beaucoup trop vite… Edward dis qu'il va le faire mais qu'il doit l'aider à s'arrêter…

Puis je sens son souffle sur mon cou, il me dit qu'il va me ramener. Il dépose un doux baiser sur ma carotide… Puis je sens ses dents frôler ma peau, puis s'y poser… Je les sens transpercer ma chaire…

***

**Voila, fin du chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! **

**Comme d'hab, donnez-moi votre avis by Review ! J'accepte toute critique ! **

**A bientôt.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 ! ****Total POV BELLA !**

**Petite mise au point, dans ma fic, pas de meute, pas de Volturis (c'est parce que, eux et moi, on ne s'entend pas très bien ^^)**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews ! J'en ai de plus en plus à chaque chapitre et j'espère bien que cela va continuer !**

**Chapitre un peu descriptif, je promets de l'action et du lemon pour le suivant !**

**Bonne lecture !**

***

_Puis je sens son souffle sur mon cou, il me dit qu'il va me ramener. Il dépose un doux baiser sur ma carotide… Puis je sens ses dents frôler ma peau, puis s'y poser… Je les sens transpercer ma chaire… _

***

Ses dents effleurent d'abord mon cou, la morsure est indolore mais je sens le venin pénétrer dans ma carotide. Puis ses lèvres glissent vers mes poignets et ensuite vers mes cuisses pour atteindre mon artère fémorale. Je sens le venin faire le tour de mon crâne et remonter le long de mes bras et mes jambes. C'est chaud, c'est comme si il dansait dans mes veines, cette sensation ressemble à des chatouilles et, comme une imbécile, je ris…

Oui, je ris nerveusement à ma propre réflexion. Je sens les vampires autour de moi se tendre, aucun d'entre eux n'a du trouver sa transformation drôle… Alors que je pense à cela, le venin atteint mon cœur, et je change vite d'avis, j'ai le souffle coupé, j'essaye de respirer mais je n'y arrive pas, l'air ne semble pas vouloir entrer dans mes poumons. Ca brûle, partout en moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de taper du poing sur le matelas. Je tape sans arrêt de plus en plus fort pour faire sortir ce feu de moi.

Chaque fibre de mon corps semble prendre feu, j'ai chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. J'entends Edward gémir, comme si il souffrait autant que moi. J'ouvre les yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont jaillir hors de mes orbites. Je les regarde tous autour de moi. Esmé enfonce son visage dans l'épaule de Rosalie qui lui caresse doucement les cheveux, son regard est perdu dans le vide, fixant le mur derrière moi… Emmett est dos à moi, il regarde par la fenêtre, sa tête est baissée, ses poings sont si serrés qu'il doit en souffrir.

Alice et Jasper sont serrés l'un contre l'autre, je crois qu'Alice est concentrée sur l'avenir, Jasper tente de calmer tous le monde mais ça n'a pas beaucoup l'air de fonctionner…

Carlisle … Je ne saurai vraiment le décrire, il semble tendu, impatient, nos regards se croisent et il hoche doucement la tête, j'ai l'impression qu'il tente de me faire comprendre que c'est normal et que je m'en sors plutôt bien…

Et puis je plonge dans ce regard… Encore écarlate mais plein de douceur, d'inquiétude, d'amour… Edward… Il me fixe, ses bras croisés sur son torse, les jointures de ses mains sont blanches tant il est tendu. Il me sourit. Je tente de lui rendre ce sourire mais alors, les battements de mon cœur accélèrent, dieu il va exploser à battre si fort ! Je suffoque de nouveau, je tousse, mon corps se tend d'un coup et je me mets à convulser. Mes yeux se ferment sans que je ne le veuille vraiment.

Mon corps se décolle et s'abat sur le matelas à chaque battement de cœur avec une violence inouïe. J'entends que, très loin de mon esprit, Edward demande aux autres de sortir. Une fois la porte fermée, il monte sur le lit et s'assois à califourchon sur moi. Ses mains attrapent mes poignets. Le poids de son corps retient le mien plus ou moins immobile. Je brûle, je voudrais qu'il ouvre la fenêtre ou qu'il me couvre de glace, bon sang faites quelques chose. Je transpire, je sens les gouttes perler sur mon visage, mon corps…

Ses mains lâchent les miennes, non… Il se lève. Je veux lui hurler de rester avec moi. Je force mes paupières à se relever. Il se déshabille. Putain c'est pas le moment Edward ! Sans comprendre je le vois remonter sur le lit, nu. Et là, il s'allonge sur moi. Le froid de son corps recouvrant le mien qui se consume. Ok finalement il a eu une bonne idée ! Cet apaisement est le bienvenu. Mon cœur se calme doucement. La douleur continue, la brûlure aussi… Mais Edward est là, son corps rafraichissant le mien. Sa tête est dans le creux de mon cou, ses lèvres posées sur la trace de sa morsure.

Je ne sais combien de temps s'écoule, quelques heures, jours peut être… Il ne bouge pas de sa position. Quand ma respiration retrouve une allure plus ou moins normale il se met à me murmurer de douces paroles… (Extrait de Come back down par Lifehouse)

When you come back down { Quand tu reviendras sur terre  
If you land on your feet { Si tu attéris sur tes pieds  
I hope you find a way to make it back to me { J'espère que tu retrouveras le chemin jusqu'à moi  
When you come around { Quand tu viendras par là  
I'll be there for you { Je serais là pour toi  
Don't have to be alone { Tu n'as pas être seule  
With what you're going through { Dans ce que tu dois traverser

Start to breathe and fake a smile { Commencer à respirer et feindre un sourire  
Its all the same after a while { C'est toujours la même chose après un moment  
I know, that you are tired { Je sais que tu as fatiguée  
Carrying the ones you lost { Porté ceux que tu as perdu  
A picture frame with all the thoughts { Un cadre photo plein de pensées  
I know, you hold inside { Je sais que tu le gardes en toi

I hope that you can find your way back {J'espère que tu retrouveras ton chemin  
To the place where you belong { Jusqu'au lieu où tu appartiens

When you come back down { Quand tu reviendras sur terre  
If you land on your feet { Si tu attéris sur tes pieds  
I hope you find a way to make it back to me { J'espère que retrouveras le chemin jusqu'à moi  
When you come around { Quand tu viendras par là  
I'll be there for you { Je serais là pour toi  
Don't have to be alone { Tu n'as pas à être seule  
With what you're going through { Dans ce que tu dois traverser…

***

Les jours passent… Voila trois jours qu'il ma mordu, aujourd'hui je sens le venin finir son travail dans ma tête, mes neurones meurent mais je me sens plus intelligente que jamais… Je sens tout, je vois tout, même les grains de pigments de la peinture qui recouvre le plafond.

Edward n'a pas bougé, il est toujours sur moi, telle une statue, seuls ses doigts trahissent le fait qu'il est encore « vivant », ils sont entrelacés aux miens et ses pouces dessinent de lents cercles sur mes mains. Je n'ai plus si chaud, ma température se rapproche peu à peu de la sienne mais je sais qu'il n'a pas envie de bouger. Et de toute façon, je ne veux pas qu'il bouge.

Mon cœur ralentit encore. Je crois qu'il ne bat plus qu'une fois par minute à peu près. Je suis quasiment morte… J'entends les autres en bas, ce qui confirme mes capacités vampiriques. Alice dit que ça va se finir dans quelques minutes. Ils montent tous. Carlisle, il me semble, vu les pas, frappe à la porte. Edward soupire, il dépose un baiser sur mon cou et se lève à contrecœur. Il s'habille et leur ouvre.

Ils sourient, chacun aillant un petit geste pour moi en entrant. Rosalie et Jasper me caresse l'épaule, Esmé m'embrasse le front, Emmett me frappe le bras comme si j'étais un de ses potes. Alice me sert contre elle. Carlisle pose sa main sur la mienne.

Ok les mecs… Faut que je vous dise que je ne peux toujours pas bouger là… La douleur s'atténue doucement, mon cerveau fonctionne à toute vitesse. Il faut que je parle… Je fixe Alice. Mon regard se mêlant au sien. Nous y sommes, de nouveau, dans cette forêt. Alice me sourit, Edward apparait alors derrière elle, souriant lui aussi.

-« Pourquoi vous avez l'air si heureux ? Je peux toujours pas bouger moi !

-Ca va changer dans 2 minutes et 45 secondes Bella soit patiente ! C'est presque fini !

-Tu as été merveilleuse mon amour. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer cette nouvelle vie, même si je suis désolée d'avoir eu à faire cela dans de telles conditions !

-Ne culpabilise pas Edward, c'est bien mieux que de mourir ! Je suis heureuse que notre avenir soit l'éternité ! »

J'essaye de m'approcher pour le toucher mais je ne peux pas. Mince… Au fait… Ca veut dire que moi aussi j'ai un don ! Il faudra que je parle de ça à Carlisle, je dois en savoir plus sur mes capacités… Alors que je perds le fil de mes pensées, je me rends compte que j'ai aussi perdu ma concentration et me revoilà sur le lit, loin de l'esprit d'Alice. Et je suppose que le temps s'est écoulé puisque je sens mon cœur battre pour la dernière fois. J'attends, me demandant s'il va repartir … Rien …

Puis, chaque partie de mon cœur semble se détendre, se relâcher. Ma gorge se dénoue. La brûlure qui l'envahie doit être la soif de sang. J'inspire à fond, je n'en ai pas besoin mais je me donne du courage. Cela semble faire rire mon entourage.

-« Ne riez pas… »

Ma voix est rauque, je semble ne pas avoir parlé depuis des mois. Ah au moins, je les ai tous séché là. Carlisle s'approche, soulevant un peu plus mes paupières. Il les éclaire avec sa petite lampe de médecin.

-« Eh bien Bella, bienvenue parmi nous ! »

Je souris et le remercie. Je me lève doucement, m'attendant à me casser la figure mais une sensation bizarre se produit. Mes jambes semblent… Plus solides que jamais, j'ai l'impression que jamais plus je ne pourrai rater une marche ou le bord du tapis. Ca alors, c'est plutôt bon !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de tourner sur moi-même, de virevolter. J'ai l'impression de voler. Mon ange m'attrape au vol et je me retrouve blottie dans ses bras. Je redécouvre son visage, aussi bien avec mes yeux, qu'avec mes mains. Ses traits sont tellement fins, doux… Sa peau si pâle, laiteuse…

-« Edward… Tu es magnifique…

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne t'es pas encore vue ! » Me répond-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je me tourne alors vers le reste des Cullen, eux aussi sont encore plus beaux qu'avant. Je les sers un à un dans mes bras. Gardant Alice un peu plus longtemps que les autres. Elle sanglote doucement, moi aussi. Nos larmes de joie ne coulent pas mais lorsque nos regards se croisent nous rions toutes les deux devant nos cœurs d'artichauts (morts, certes…).

-« Bella tu dois avoir soif, tu devrais venir à la cuisine. » Me dit Carlisle.

J'acquiesce et je le suis, le reste de la famille se rendant dans la cuisine avec nous. Alors que Carlisle sort des poches de sang du frigo, Emmett me tend un paquet cadeau, certes l'emballage montre bien que c'est lui qui l'a fait, mais je trouve ça trop mignon. Edward rit déjà, il doit savoir ce qu'il y a là dedans, je le regarde, suspicieuse, il me fait signe d'ouvrir. Je ne l'ai jamais vu rire autant … Ca m'inquiète…

Je déchire petit à petit le papier et me retrouve face à une énorme gourde en plastique, avec une paille, à l'effigie d'une jeune fille qui doit sortir de je ne sais quel série, comic ou dessin animé. Je lève un regard perplexe vers l'armoire à glace qu'est Emmett et celui-ci semble consterné par mon ignorance !

-« Putain, Bella! C'est Shadowcat !

-Heu … ouai … Mais encore ?

-Shadowcat ! Dans X-men ! Merde tu viens de faire tomber toute ma blague à l'eau là ! Elle peut passer au travers des murs !

-Emmett, te vexe pas, ton cadeau est super mignon et tout mais … J'vois pas la blague là dedans …

-Bah … Ton don … Rentrer dans l'esprit d'Alice … T'es un peu une passe-muraille toi aussi… Puis c'était aussi pour dire que maintenant que t'es transformée, j'espère que tu ne rentreras plus dans chaque mur qu'il y a sur ton passage ! »

A ces mots je me rends compte que chacun se retient de rire autour de moi, c'est Edward qui craque le premier, il explose d'un rire tonitruant, je suppose que l'image qu'Emmett à de moi en tête à cet instant ne doit pas l'aider… Les autres suivent aussi, même Carlisle craque …

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me joindre à eux, je ris également, je crois que toute les tensions de ces derniers jours, de ma transformation etc, sortent de nous tous en cet instant. Je remercie Emmett en le serrant dans mes bras.

Une fois l'hilarité passée, Carlisle attrape ma gourde et verse la poche de sang qu'il tenait dedans, me la rendant ensuite. Je fixe la paille, dubitative… L'odeur qui sort de là augmente la brûlure de ma gorge de façon considérable…

Je clos fermement mes paupières, tentant de ne pas penser au fait que là, j'aspire sur la paille et que j'avale du sang… Eh oui, merci pauvres petite biches et autres animaux qui ont donné leur sang pour moi !

***

Après deux tournées de sang, je me sens plus que repue et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'affaler lamentablement sur le canapé. Edward vient se joindre à moi, me poussant pour s'allonger à mes côtés, il caresse tendrement ma joue alors que nous plongeons tous les deux dans le regard de l'autre.

-« Bella… Il faut qu'on parle un peu de … ta nouvelle, condition disons …

-Je t'écoute ?

-C'est à propos de ta famille… Ton père, ta mère… Tout ça quoi…. »

Quand il prononce ces mots, tout tourne autour de moi. Je n'avais pas réellement pensé à tout ça… Merde… Charlie … Renée… L'accident en cours, qu'est ce que les Cullen ont dit à ce sujet ? Que savent mes parents ? Suis-je encore vivante à leurs yeux ?

-« Bella ? Tu es encore avec moi ?

- Oui… Qu'est que vous leur avez dit ? Est-ce que je suis morte pour eux ?

-Hum … Non… Tu n'es pas morte… Nous n'avons pu nous résigner à leur apprendre une telle chose… Mais, ils pensent que tu es très mal en point, dans un hôpital à l'autre bout du monde, pour être soignée le mieux possible. Et… Ils pensent que nous sommes tous parti là bas avec toi.

-Ils n'ont pas cherché à venir me voir ? Pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne sont pas venu ? Ils ont posé des questions ?

-Ils ont voulu venir, il a d'ailleurs été très dur de trouver une excuse pour les en empêcher mais Carlisle à dit que si ils se rendaient sur place, ils ne pourraient pas te voir et qu'il valait mieux attendre que tu ailles mieux. Il leur a dit qu'il était préférable que des parents ne voient pas leur enfant si mal et si vulnérable…

-Oh… »

Voila tout ce que je peux lui répondre, un Oh bidon… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais là, le poids de tous ces actes semble me tomber dessus d'un coup. Je ne pourrais surement pas revoir mes parents et amis avant quelques mois, voir années… Et comme aucun d'entre nous n'est censé être là, ces mois devront être passé dans la villa… Pas de promenade, pas de courses, pas de visites… Rien …

Je sanglote, je ne peux m'en empêcher… Mes mains agrippent la chemise d'Edward, la froissant. Celui-ci me sert un peu plus contre lui, caressant tendrement mon dos et ma nuque. Il me dit qu'il est désolé, qu'il sait que c'est dur mais que je pourrai les revoir, que ça va vite passer…

Une onde de calme m'envahie alors, Jasper est dans la pièce. Je calme peu à peu mes sanglots sans larme et tente de reprendre mes esprits et de me raisonner. Quelques mois ce n'est rien, ça passera vite, je dois me concentrer pour faire le plus de progrès possible au niveau de mon contrôle. Je dois me sortir le plus vite possible de cette situation de nouveau né… Oui … Je vais me battre…

En parlant de bataille, un visage apparait soudain dans mon esprit…

-« Dites, où est Tanya ? »

Quand je pose cette question je vois Edward regarder son frère, ils semblent ne pas savoir quoi me répondre, c'est Carlisle qui prend la parole de son bureau à l'étage.

-« Attachée à un arbre, quelque part dans les bois. J'irai la chercher demain pour l'envoyer aux anciens. D'ici là … Il peut lui arriver n'importe quoi, je ne l'aiderai pas… »

Je ne sais pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un message pour moi là dedans. Je regarde tour à tour Jasper et Edward. Ils attendent ma réaction…

-« Eh bien, montrez-moi cet arbre ! »

A ces mots ils hésitent, Emmett débarque alors du premier, je tenterai de faire abstraction du fait qu'il rattache sa ceinture et se lance vers nous.

-« Bah alors, elle mérite bien de se venger non ? On y va ! »

Il me soulève alors du canapé et me jette sur son épaule tel un sac de pommes de terre et se dirige vers la sortie ! Je crie et tambourine sur son dos mais cela ne semble pas le gêner. Edward et Jasper nous suivent mais semblent dubitatifs…

-« Hey ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas la tuer ! Je veux seulement, m'expliquer avec elle et lui montrer qui c'est le chef !

-Tu devrais te méfier Bella, Tanya peut être très … dangereuse… Me dit Jasper.

-Jasper, sérieux, ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne la toucherai pas ! Je garderai mes distances et vous serez là pour m'aider à cela ! »

Il acquiesce mais ne semble pas totalement convaincue. Je suis toujours sur le dos d'Emmett, je me décide alors à jouer le jeu et appuie mon coude sur son omoplate, posant ma main dans ma paume. De mon autre main, je tapote son dos avec mes ongles, feignant de m'ennuyer, ce qui fait sourire les deux autres garçons.

J'espère que la route n'est pas trop longue…

***

**Voila, voila ! Fin du chapitre 10 !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! **

**Reviews please ! As usual ! Pour toutes questions, suggestions, critiques, n'hésitez pas ! Je suis open ! **

**A la prochaine !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 !**

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, de plus en plus magnifiques ! J'adore ! J'en veux toujours plus ! **

**Merci tout particulier à Lilispank, ma beta officielle qui doit prendre soin d'elle ces jours-ci lol.**

**Voila voila, bonne lecture !**

***

**POV BELLA**

Après avoir parié avec Emmett que je courais plus vite que lui, je retrouvai enfin les joies du sol sous mes pieds ! Et effectivement, je courais plus vite que lui ! Mais Edward était arrivé avant moi. Enfin, il s'était arrêté de courir devant moi, je ne savais pas si nous étions enfin arrivé ou pas. Il semblait vraiment nerveux. Je m'en fichais. Il fallait que cette fille paye pour ses mots, ses actes. Il faudrait peut être aussi que je la remercie mais cela viendrait en dernier, quand elle ne m'entendrait plus...

Nous fîmes encore quelques pas et je la vis. Elle était accrochée à l'arbre par les chaines qui retenaient Edward juste après sa transformation. Elle semblait faible. Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle respirait lentement, elle était assise, la tête contre l'écorce. Un oiseau mort gisait dans sa main, il semblait vidé totalement de son sang, desséché. Je ne sais comment elle avait fait pour l'attraper mais il ne devait pas avoir étanché sa soif…

Une branche craqua sous le poids d'Emmett et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Elle fixa d'abord le grand brun, puis Jasper et ensuite Edward. Son visage s'illumina, elle sourit jusqu'au moment où ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Son sourire devint un rictus diabolique. Sa respiration devint rapide, incontrôlée. Elle devenait folle, elle n'avait pas la patience de parler, j'en suis sur.

Je fis quelques pas vers elle, passant devant les garçons, elle se mit sur ses pieds, difficilement. Je vois que ses poings se serrent ses lèvres se retroussent, elle me grogne dessus cette garce !

-« Ca fait mal hein Tanya ?! De se sentir impuissante, d'avoir l'impression qu'on nous a volé quelque chose ! Tu te sens mal contre ton arbre là non ? Pour une fois, tu n'as pas tout le pouvoir…

-Ta gueule ! Ferme la petite conne ! Il est à moi ! T'entends ?! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es vampire que tu obtiendras ce que tu veux ! Je ne cèderai pas ! Et si il faut que je te tue pour être avec Edward, alors crois-moi, tu vas mourir ! Dans de longues et atroces souffrances !»

Oh oui j'entends… Je m'approche encore d'elle, Edward attrape mon bras pour me retenir mais je me dégage facilement de son emprise. Je ne suis plus qu'à un mètre d'elle. Elle se jette en avant, battant l'air avec ses poings pour tenter de m'atteindre. J'attrape ses poignets, les plaque contre l'arbre, ça a du bon d'être nouveau-né, je sens ma force courir dans mes veine à la place de son sang, je sens mes muscles plus tendus que jamais. Je pourrais la battre, la tuer, si je le voulais.

Elle hurle. Je lui hurle de se taire. Nos cris résonnent autour de nous. Je plante mon regard dans le sien, me concentrant sur son esprit. Je me sens projeté loin de mon corps, je suis de nouveau dans le même coin de forêt que quand j'étais dans l'esprit d'Alice. Mais cette fois ci, c'est Tanya qui se tient face à moi, ses mains liées, elle me fixe étrangement. Elle regarde tout autour d'elle, affolée…

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler, je me jette sur elle. Je ne peux plus contrôler ma rage, je suis dans son esprit, je ne sais ce que mes gestes vont lui faire, tant pis.

Mes mains agrippent ses épaules, je la secoue violement, lui hurlant qu'après tout le mal qu'elle à engendré elle ne mérite pas de vivre plus longtemps sur cette planète, qu'elle est égoïste et répugnante. Je deviens un monstre en cet instant mais je m'en fiche, son dos heurte un arbre et je m'acharne un peu plus sur elle, je la cogne contre l'écorce. Mes mains quittent son corps pour que mon poing puisse mieux s'abattre sur sa mâchoire, dans son estomac… Je ne peux m'arrêter, je suis comme hypnotisée par ma colère et ma force…

Soudain, un éclat de voix semble résonner entre les arbres, alors que je tente de me concentrer sur celui-ci, je perds toute concentration et me retrouve de nouveau dans mon corps, face à Tanya.

Je me tourne et vois que celui qui a parlé n'est autre que Carlisle, qui vient d'arriver. Il se précipite vers Tanya, l'auscultant rapidement. Elle semble aller bien… Du moins, elle ne mourra pas pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui…

Je regarde les garçons, Jasper m'envoie des vagues de calme sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Emmett semble choqué, la bouche ouverte il fait de grands gestes comme pour s'expliquer quelque chose. Edward me fixe, incrédule, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait comment réagir. Je fais un pas vers lui et cela semble l'aider à se décider, il attrape ma main et tire mon corps contre le sien.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé en vrai… Son esprit est-il le seul à avoir souffert ? A-t-elle souffert physiquement ? A-t-elle mal ? Je me demande quelles sont les conséquences réelles de mes manipulations mentales…

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour vous Edward ? Qu'est ce que vous avez vu ?

-Tu … Tu semblais possédée et surtout, tu semblais être en possession du corps de Tanya, lui faire faire ce que tu voulais… Comme si quelqu'un d'invisible la soulevait, la frappait… Son corps a été comme jeté contre l'arbre puis elle s'est tordue de douleur en se tenant le visage puis le ventre… »

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir face à cette déclaration… Ainsi donc, voila ce qu'est mon don… Entrer dans l'esprit des gens, les forcer à agir comment je le souhaite… Pour se faire du mal… C'est pas un don ça… C'est une malédiction !

Je vois Carlisle lier les mains de Tanya et la détacher de l'arbre. Puis il me regarde… Je ne vois pas de colère dans ses yeux mais des milliers de questions… Je préfèrerai qu'il me dise que j'ai fait une connerie, qu'il me gronde comme une enfant… Mais Carlisle est Carlisle et il sait que je suis déjà mon propre juge et que c'est à moi de me raisonner toute seule…

Il brise le silence qui s'était installé.

-« Rentrons. Nos amis de Dénalie vont venir chercher Tanya pour l'envoyer chez les anciens de notre espèce et j'ai de nombreuses recherches à faire à ton sujet Bella… »

J'acquiesce alors qu'il soulève Tanya et disparaît entre les arbres. Jasper le suit, toujours silencieux… Il ne m'envoi plus des ondes de calme à présent… Emmett retrouve enfin l'usage de sa langue.

-« Putain Bella ! C'est énorme ! Comment t'as fait ça ?

- J'en sais rien Emmett, c'est bien ce qui me fait peur… Je n'ai pas du tout vécu ça comme vous l'avez vu… Je … Je ne savais pas que je la forçais à se faire du mal en vrai jusqu'à ce que je la voie… Je ne voulais pas… Je voulais juste être dans son esprit et la manipuler comme quand j'étais dans celui d'Alice et lui faire peur …. Mais quelque chose à cloché… Je pensais que sa souffrance serait seulement mentale mais apparemment… J'ai eu tord…

- Ton don n'est plus le même maintenant que tu es transformée Bella. Me dit Edward. Tu sembles pouvoir faire plus que de t'immiscer dans l'esprit des gens… »

Je hausse les épaules… Qu'est ce que ça peut faire de toute façon ? Il est hors de question que je refasse une chose pareille… Edward passe son bras autour de ma taille et me fait avancer vers la maison… Nous ne parlons pas sur le reste du chemin… Je n'arrête pas de repasser la scène en boucle dans ma tête… C'était si étrange…

***

Le retour à la villa s'était fait dans le silence, je m'étais enfermé dans la chambre d'Edward pour le reste de la journée, ne voulant ni voir ni parler à personne… Carlisle m'avait appelé dans son bureau le soir, m'avait expliqué que mon don pouvait être à double tranchant, il pouvait être très utile comme très dangereux…

Il m'avait dit qu'il fallait que j'apprenne à maitriser ma colère et à contrôler ce nouveau pouvoir… Ainsi il m'avait programmé des séances d'entrainement avec chaque membre de la famille pour que je m'habitue à faire face à différents comportements… Et pour que j'apprenne à « connaître l'esprit » des mes frères et sœurs et de mes parents…

Pour le moment les autres retournaient en cours, prétextant un rétablissement difficile après ma chute contre la table pour expliquer mon absence, même excuse que celle servie à mes parents…

Moi je restais à la maison … Esmé cherchait à me distraire par tous les moyens, elle m'emmenait en ville avec elle pour aussi m'habituer à la présence de nombreux humains autour de moi… Elle m'apprenait l'art de la peinture, de la décoration… Elle comblait l'absence de Charlie et Renée dans ma vie… Ceux-ci appelaient toujours chez les Cullen pour avoir de mes nouvelles, on leur disait que je rentrerais bientôt… Oui bientôt…

Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais été égoïste et exécrable envers Edward et je m'en voulais… Je lui avais à peine parlé et nous n'avions passé que de courts instants seuls tous les deux… Je sentais que je le rendais triste mais je m'en voulais beaucoup trop pour m'autoriser à passer de bons moments avec lui … Il fallait que j'arrange ça… Il avait été là pour moi durant toute ma transformation, durant l'histoire avec Tanya, il ne méritait pas que je l'ignore ainsi… Et je devais avouer que sa tendresse, ses baisers, son corps me manquaient terriblement….

***

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes samedi et je dois m'entraîner… Je n'ai pas envie de réutiliser mon don mais je le dois… C'est avec Emmett et Edward que je vais travailler cet après midi.

Carlisle supervise les opérations, nous sommes dans le jardin, derrière la maison, assis dans l'herbe, je suis face aux garçons et notre père se tient debout derrière moi. Prêt à me secouer en cas de débordement je pense… Il a placé une caméra à côté de nous afin de filmer tout l'entraînement, pour l'analyser par la suite.

Il veut que je commence par entrer dans l'esprit d'Emmett et discuter avec lui. Bon ok…

Je me concentre sur le grand brun face à moi et me retrouve instantanément dans les bois, Edward est en retrait, je sais qu'il est là à cause de son don, il lit l'esprit d'Emmett…

-« Alors petite sœur, c'est comment dans ma tête ?

-C'est… Putain c'est plein de nourriture ! »

En effet, je vois tourner autour de nous des grizzlis, des pumas et quelques cerfs qui semblent comme sortis de leur élément. Ils se promènent, passent devant nous sans nous voir, se sont les rêves, les envies d'Emmett… Edward rit au loin. Puis il disparait. Il a du bloquer ses pensées.

-« Bon maintenant que l'intrus n'est plus là ! Parle-moi de votre relation ! me lance le brun. Apparemment, c'était chaud le camping !

-Hey ! Ca te regarde pas ! Puis, je suis sur qu'Alice n'a pas su tenir sa langue de toute façon !

-Non effectivement ! En plus, vous avez l'air d'avoir chamboulé Jasper avec toute votre excitation ! Du coup… Ca à fait de l'effet à Alice aussi !

-Hum… La discrétion semble compliquée chez vous non ?

-Oh oui mais on s'y fait ! Tu verras par toi-même, nous n'avons plus vraiment de gêne, de toute façon, tous le monde entends tout dans la maison alors … Tu ne t'en aies pas encore rendu compte ?!

-J'ai été un peu… Préoccupée cette semaine… Alors non je n'ai pas fait attention…

-Oui on a vu… D'ailleurs je suis étonnée que votre désir n'est pas encore prit le dessus à Edward et toi, enfin surtout pour lui !

-Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

-Bah… Depuis ta transformation, tu es encore plus attirante pour lui, tu es resplendissante et puis… Il sait qu'il n'aura pas besoin de se retenir comme quand tu étais encore humaine… Je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à ta sauter dessus si tu n'ouvres pas un peu les yeux… »

Je suis à la fois gênée et triste par cette discussion… Oui j'ai bien trop délaissé Edward… Et quand j'y repense, je ne fus pas totalement indifférente à son corps non plus ces derniers jours… Il est tellement plus beau, plus parfait, vu avec mes yeux vampiriques…

-« Emmett… Il doit bien y avoir… Comment dire… Un endroit pour s'isoler autour de la maison non ? Je veux dire… Parfois vous devez bien avoir besoin d'intimité non ?

-Ouai… On a … Une deuxième maison en quelque sorte, elle est cachée dans les bois et nous y allons seuls ou à deux quand nous ressentons le besoin de nous éloigner… Je vais te montrer, enfin je vais essayer. »

Alors qu'il me dit cela, je vois le paysage défiler derrière nous, nous sommes devant la villa puis nous semblons glisser au travers des bois. Je regarde autour de moi, nous progressons entre les arbres et les fourrés comme si nous étions translucides. Puis soudain nous nous retrouvons face à une magnifique petite maison en briques rouges. Elle ne semble pas immense mais bien assez pour y passer du temps à deux.

Avant que je ne puisse l'admirer un peu plus, nous nous retrouvons dans ce coin de forêt si étrange où je suis à chaque fois que j'entre dans un esprit. Edward est là, derrière Emmett et nous fixe étrangement. Alors que je le regarde via l'esprit de mon frère, je perds ma concentration.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je suis assise derrière la villa, toujours face aux garçons.

-« Hey c'est vraiment génial Bella ! Tu as vu ce que je voulais te montrer ? me lance Emmett.

-Oui très bien ! C'est très… Intéressant ! »

Nous rions ensemble puis je raconte l'entrevue à Carlisle avant qu'Emmett en face de même pour que nous puissions comparer nos points de vue. Edward raconte aussi comment il me voyait à travers l'esprit de son frère, comment il nous entendait.

Carlisle nous passe le film et je vois d'un coup le regard d'Emmett se perdre alors que je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer. Edward suit la scène sans bouger. Ses yeux se promènent entre Emmett et moi.

Tout s'est bien passé jusqu'à maintenant, mais quand Carlisle me demande de me battre avec mon frère au sein de son esprit, je refuse catégoriquement.

-« Oh allé Bella ! Tu ne me feras pas mal ! Juste un coup ou deux pour voir ce que ça donne à la caméra ! Je me laisserai faire ne t'en fait pas ! me dit Emmett.

-Non Emmett il faudra que tu ripostes ! Il faut voir l'effet que cela à sur son corps également. » Nous dit Carlisle.

A ces mots, je sens Edward se tendre et il grogne légèrement. Il se calme dés qu'il voit le regard de son père sur lui mais je sais que cette idée ne lui plait pas beaucoup. Et à Emmett non plus d'ailleurs.

-« Je vais devoir frapper Bella ?! Je peux pas ! C'est une fille !

-Eh bien considère que c'est l'unique fois de ton existence où tu y es autorisé Emmett. » Lui répond le blond.

Nous reprenons nos positions… Je tremble mais je dois le faire… Je me concentre… De nouveau, je suis face à Emmett… Bouger dans son esprit est bien plus dur que simplement lui parler… Je fronce les sourcils, me concentre d'autant plus et fait trois pas en avant de façon à me trouver à portée de main de lui.

Edward est encore derrière lui et il semble inquiet. J'ose espérer que c'est plus pour moi que pour son frère !

Je frappe alors Emmett doucement sur l'épaule, comme si j'étais un de ses camarades de hockey. Il se marre.

-« Bon sang Bella, on a dit frapper ! Pas saluer ! »

Ok… Je rassemble toutes mes forces physiques et mentales et lance mon poing vers son ventre. J'ai l'impression de frapper du béton mais je pense lui avoir fait mal car il suffoque légèrement.

-« Ah bah voila ! C'est déjà mieux ça ! me dit-il.

-Allé Emmett, à toi maintenant ! T'as qu'à imaginer que je suis… Un mec qui drague Rosalie ! »

Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionne mais il semble se concentrer puis je le vois lever son bras. Sa main s'abat sur ma joue. Il m'a giflée le salop ! Je porte ma main à ma figure et le regarde ahurie. Il a un air tout penaud et coupable. J'entends Edward gronder derrière mais il ne semble pas pouvoir intervenir.

Je coupe ma concentration et nous revoilà dans le monde réel.

-« Je suis désolée Bella ! Je ne me voyais pas te mettre un coup de poing alors…

-T'inquiète Emmett ! Tu devais le faire ! Ca va ! »

Nous ne pouvons échanger plus, Carlisle nous rassemble autour de la caméra.

Je me vois me concentrer, je vois le regard d'Emmett se perdre. Puis je le vois recevoir un coup, frappé par une main invisible. Quelques instants plus tard, ma propre main se porte à ma joue alors que je tiens toujours mes yeux fermement clos. Ainsi donc… Les blessures que j'inflige à l'esprit sont répercutées dans le corps… Bon à savoir ça…

Carlisle semble fasciné par cela ! Il remonte à vitesse inhumaine dans la maison, devant faire plus de recherches encore… Il veut savoir si je suis le premier vampire à avoir ce don…

Emmett se relève et disparait après m'avoir adressé un clin d'œil et fait un signe de tête vers Edward.

Je me dirige vers ce dernier, attrapant sa main, le forçant à me regarder.

-« Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, je me trompe ?

-Je n'ai juste… Pas aimé le voir te frapper… C'était malsain…

-Oui mais nécessaire, et puis je n'ai pas vraiment eu mal, mais je ne voulais pas le vexer ! »

Nous rions ensemble et je le tire à travers les bois, vers la petite maison. Alors que nous marchons, je me décide à lui donner quelques explications sur mon comportement de la semaine…

-« Je suis désolée Edward d'avoir été si… Distante, ces derniers jours mais… L'incident… Tanya… La transformation… Ca faisait beaucoup à encaisser mais… Je t'aime et je compte bien rattraper ces jours perdus !

-Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, de toute façon… Nous avons l'éternité devant nous ! »

En me disant cela, il m'attire dans ses bras et m'embrasse. Ce baiser m'électrise. Nous ne sommes plus très loin de la maison alors je m'oblige à me séparer de son corps pour que nous puissions continuer notre chemin.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, nous arrivons à la petite maison, il ne devait pas connaître son existence puisqu'il semble ébahi ! Je suis plutôt fière de moi sur ce coup là ! Je l'attire à l'intérieur et tombe immédiatement sous le charme de cet endroit. La décoration est parfaite, elle se marie parfaitement aux briques rouges de l'extérieur, l'ambiance est chaleureuse et je fonce m'affaler sur un des canapés qui trône dans la pièce principale.

Du coin de l'œil je repère un couloir avec plusieurs portes, sur l'une se trouve un panneau « salle de bain » et sur celle d'en face est inscrit « chambre ». Ok le nécessaire est là !

Edward s'allonge avec moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien tout en caressant mes cheveux tendrement. Je me rends alors compte que je ne me suis jamais projetée dans son esprit. Je me concentre et ressent la sensation habituelle de mon corps projeté comme dans un autre monde.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans le cottage de nouveau mais je sais que je suis dans l'esprit d'Edward, premièrement à cause du décor autour de moi qui semble totalement flou et du fait que je ne suis plus sur le canapé mais debout, face à lui et deuxièmement à cause du regard que mon homme porte sur moi. Il est surpris tout d'abord, puis il me sourit amoureusement. Je pense alors m'amuser un peu …

Ne quittant jamais le cocon que forme son esprit, je m'approche d'une démarche la plus féline possible et m'étends lascivement sur lui. Il se mord la lèvre et je craque, fondant sur sa bouche si douce. Je me bats pour rester concentrée et ne pas quitter cette petite bulle. Je l'embrasse encore et encore, ses mains descendant le long de mon corps, me caressant. Je le repousse doucement et m'installe à califourchon sur lui, frottant mes hanches contre les siennes, ma bouche ne quittant jamais ses lèvres. Je peux sentir son excitation, son désir… Sono sexe tendu contre ma cuisse…

Mais au moment où il passe ses mains sous mon t-shirt et attrape mes seins, il déjoue tous mes plans et me fait perdre ma concentration. Je me retrouve alors de nouveau allongée face à lui…

-« Waouh… C'est… Réaliste ! me dit-il.

-Oui effectivement… Mais rien ne vaut le monde réel… »

Je me lève et cours vers la chambre, l'entendant me suivre rapidement. Je me jette sur le lit en riant. M'attendant à ce qu'il me rejoigne je reste un instant immobile. Mais non il ne vient pas… Je tourne la tête à droite, à gauche. Personne. Je me relève sur le lit, m'asseyant. Il est là, négligemment appuyé contre le montant de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse parfait. Je hausse les sourcils, il sourit… C'est quoi son délire là ?!

Alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire de se bouger le derrière, je le vois foncer vers moi et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il est déjà en train d'ôter mon jean et mon boxer avec. Ok il veut jouer à ça !

J'attrape ses mains et le tire sur le lit, le forçant à se retrouver sur le dos, j'arrache sa chemise, faisant sauter les boutons un par un. Il proteste mais je m'en fiche ! Je détache sa ceinture et descends rapidement son pantalon en bas de ses jambes. Il est nu. Moi j'ai toujours mon t-shirt mais plus pour longtemps puisqu'il est en train de me l'enlever…

Il colle son corps contre le mien, me bloquant contre le matelas. Il attrape mes poignets, les bloquant au dessus de ma tête, sa langue trace les contours de ma mâchoire, descend le long de mon cou, de mon épaule, jusque dans le creux de ma clavicule. Mon corps ondule contre le sien et même en étant de marbre j'ai l'impression que l'atmosphère est brulante…

Cette expérience est totalement différente des précédentes, il n'y a plus de retenue venant de lui, ni venant de moi d'ailleurs… Nous en profitons au maximum, ses mains serrées autour de mes poignets ne me feront plus jamais mal, tout comme ses dents qui se pressent contre la peau de mon cou…

Il frotte son sexe contre le mien, me faisant frissonner. Je me tortille contre lui, il faut qu'il fasse un truc là, je ne supporterai pas qu'il me torture comme ça…

Alors que je ne peux retenir un gémissement, il me pénètre. Putain ! Les sensations semblent multiplier par mille dans mon état vampirique et je gémis d'autant plus fort. Merde, ce mec sera ma seconde mort…

***

**POV EDWARD (Une première pour un de mes lemon !)**

Bordel ! M'enfoncer en elle quand elle était humaine était déjà énorme, mais là… Son corps ondule avec le mien alors que je plonge encore plus vite et plus fort en elle et je perds pied.

Plus de limite, plus de contrôle… Je la soulève et la plaque contre la tête de lit qui craque dangereusement. Tant pis. Nos corps frappent contre le bois, ses mains attrapent les débris qui l'entourent, les réduisant en poussière. Elle hurle mon nom. Je vais devenir fou ! Elle me griffe et je ne suis plus maître de moi-même, je ne cherche même plus à me ralentir ou à me calmer. Mes hanches font des allers-retours de plus en plus puissants et sont corps ne résiste que parce qu'il est glacé mais cela ne semble pas la déranger, bien au contraire !

Ma prise sur ses hanches se raffermit alors que je la sens approcher de l'orgasme. Elle me supplie d'aller encore plus vite, encore plus fort mais je ne sais même pas si cela est vampiriquement possible… Je ne veux pas être fleur bleue et je lui ordonne d'ouvrir les yeux, une fois, deux fois… Elle ne semble même pas m'entendre. Ma voix se fait plus insistantes et nos iris encore écarlates se rencontrent enfin. Je descends mon regard vers nos corps joints, l'invitant à en faire de même, elle regarde l'endroit où j'entre en elle, se mord la lèvre en gémissant et je crois que c'est ce qu'il lui fallait…

Tout son corps se contracte, elle grogne violement alors qu'elle jouit. Je ne résiste pas à cela, atteignant l'extase à mon tour, détruisant un peu plus la tête de lit…

Je profite encore un peu du bonheur d'être en elle avant de me retirer et de lui tendre des kleenex qui se trouvaient sur la table de nuit. Alice ?... Mystère, mais ils sont les bienvenus…

Nous restons silencieux, elle se blottit contre moi et je jette les couvertures sur nos corps enlacés…

Dans quelques heures, nous devrons faire face aux remarques salaces d'Emmett et d'Alice, Bella devra appeler ses parents pour calmer leur stress et éviter toute confrontation impromptue, mais pour le moment… Nous sommes là, nous venons de vivre une expérience hors du commun et le calme qui envahie la maison après notre tempête apaise nos corps et nos esprits…

***

**Voilaaaaaa ! **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! **

**Revieeeeeews pleaseeee !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilaaaaa ! Je sais je sais beaucoup d'attente, pardonnez moi… Pas mal de choses à faire ces derniers mois, des soucis tout ça tout ça, et surtout un gros manque d'inspiration mais me revoilaaaa ! Avec ce chapitre 12 !**

**En tout cas, merci de vos reviews, de votre soutien ! Grand merci à ****Lili**** également, qui m'aide dans ma recherche d'inspiration et qui m'a motivé pour écrire ce chapitre !**

**Playlist très courte : **

**MUSE : Supermassive Black Hole + Uprising**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous (si il y a des tous^^ lol)**

**POV BELLA**

Je ne dors pas, non, je ne dormirais plus jamais, mais je suis dans un tel état de léthargie que cela doit être considéré comme du sommeil chez les vampires… Je suis blottie contre Edward, son corps me semblant maintenant tiède et si doux… Je ne veux pas bouger, pas affronter la réalité… pas affronter mes parents même si ce n'est que par téléphone… Pas leur peine…

Je pense aussi que nous allons longtemps être coincés ici Edward et moi, à cause de ma nouvelle condition et lui de ses yeux temporairement écarlates à cause de cette connasse de Tanya… Je soupire bruyamment et mon amour remue sous moi, comme si je venais de le réveiller.

-« A quoi penses-tu ?

-Au retour sur Terre… Mes parents, le lycée… Cette histoire risque de faire jaser pendant un bon moment…

-Oh pour ce que ça changera de d'habitude… Le principal est que tu ailles bien… Enfin, le mieux possible…

-Non bien, merveilleusement bien même…. » Je lui réponds, me collant un peu plus contre lui, enfonçant un peu plus mon visage dans le creux de son cou… Son odeur m'envoutait déjà étant humaine mais maintenant que je peux vraiment la sentir, la décomposer, en identifier chaque nuance, je suis littéralement droguée. Il caresse mes cheveux, tendrement… Faites que ça ne s'arrête pas…

Il suffit que je pense cela pour que le portable d'Edward, au sol, sûrement tombé dans notre précipitation, se mette à sonner. Mon compagnon va le cherche en un clin d'œil et se replace sous moi tout en décrochant.

-« Bonjour à toi aussi Alice… Oui je sais… Oui ! … Mais non bien sur que non je n'oublie pas ! Oui tout de suite ! Oui tout de suite ! C'est ça oui, à plus tard »

Ce ton ne me dit rien qui vaille…

-Nous devons retourner à la villa pour que tu appelles tes parents, Carlisle souhaite leur parler également, pour, tu sais, mieux jouer son rôle de « médecin-acteur »

-Hum… Oui, d'accord… »

Je n'ai aucune envie de bouger, ni de me lever… Et Edward le sent bien… Il se lève doucement et je me laisse retomber mollement sur le matelas, comme une poupée de chiffon… Il s'habille et se tourne vers moi, voyant que je n'ai pas bougé d'un centimètre. Je fais toujours la morte, sans mauvais jeu de mot !

-« Bella ne fait pas l'enfant, tu dois penser à eux, ils sont très inquiets, ils pensent que tu es passée à deux doigts de la mort… Bon ce qui techniquement n'est pas faux mais tout de même ! »

Je ne réponds toujours pas, tentant de l'ignorer sans même sourire alors qu'il s'approche de moi. Il me fixe, penchant la tête à gauche puis à droite, semblant chercher une solution

-« Eh bien mademoiselle Swan, vous ne me laissez pas le choix »

Il m'attrape par les chevilles, me tire au bout du lit puis me met sur ses épaules, comme un sac à patate, comme Emmett l'avait fait la veille pour aller voir Tanya. Je me mets à rire, je ne peux m'en empêcher, alors qu'il sort de la chambre, traverse le salon. Mais quand il arrive à la porte d'entrée, je ne ris plus du tout ! Il ouvre la porte et sort, tranquillement, alors que je suis toujours complètement à poil sur son dos ! Je lui hurle de faire demi-tour, que oui j'avais tord et que je vais m'habiller mais rien n'y fait ! Je le frappe aussi fort que je peux mais il ne sent rien évidement. Salop !

Je vois la villa au loin !

-« Bordel Edward, il est hors de question que toute ta famille me voit comme ça ! Merde Edward retourne à la maison, je vais m'habiller et téléphoner je te jure mais si Emmett me voit comme ça il ne me lâchera plus pendant une bonne centaine d'années ! Edward ! C'est toi qui fais l'enfant maintenant ! Edwaaaaard »

Il fait la sourde oreille, bien sur ! Au moment où nous allons sortir d'entre les arbres, juste devant la baie vitrée du salon, un bras se tend devant nous, tenant un jean et un t-shirt. Je découvre qu'il s'agit d'Alice, qui se tient devant nous, une main sur les yeux, attendant que j'attrape les vêtements qu'elle tient dans l'autre.

-« Allez enfile ça Bella et cessez tous les deux de faire les enfants ! Je n'imagine même pas les blagues d'Emmett s'il t'avait vu comme ça !

-Merci Alice ! Cet idiot ne voulait pas me faire redescendre ! »

J'appuyai mon geste en mettant à Edward une claque derrière la tête !

-« Hey je ne suis pas Emmett !

-Et moi je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire du nudisme !

-Oh Swan, je t'ai connu plus joueuse que ça fut un temps dans les vestiaires de hockey »

Je lui tire la langue, Alice lève les yeux au ciel et nous fait signe de la suivre dans la maison alors qu'Edward me donne une tape sur les fesses !

Dans le salon, nous ne trouvons que Jasper, Esmée et Carlisle nous attendant. Carlisle a déjà le téléphone en main et soudain, je n'ai vraiment plus le cœur à blaguer… Que vais-je bien pouvoir leur dire…

-« Bella, je sais que cela risque d'être difficile mais n'oublie pas, tu dois sembler faible et fatiguée sans pour autant trop les inquiéter… Ils sont déjà assez terrifiés comme ça. Et tentons de ne pas faire de gaffe… »

Je hoche simplement la tête, ne pouvant répondre tant ma gorge se noue. _Au moins, ça sera plus facile d'avoir une petite voix_… Je sens Edward me caresser le dos doucement, tentant de m'encourager, je souffle un bon coup et fais signe à Carlisle d'appeler.

Je l'observe composer le numéro et porter le combiné à son oreille, avec ce téléphone fixe, pas besoin de mettre le haut parleur, nous allons tous tout entendre.

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries… Le bruit signifiant que quelqu'un décroche…. Et cette voix…

-« Allo ? »

Ma mère, Renée… La voix si faible, si cassée que je la reconnais à peine, elle est donc chez Charlie… Rien qu'avec ce mot, je sens son épuisement, sa peine, son attente face à cet appel, un espoir…

-« Bonjour Renée, c'est Carlisle à l'appareil

-Oh bonjour Carlisle ! Nous attendions votre appel avec impatience, attendez, je mets le haut parleur. »

BIIIP

-« Voila, comme ça Charlie entend également… Comment va-telle ?

-Elle va mieux, elle reprend doucement des forces, elle est encore très faible mais elle tient à vous parler…

-Oh ma petite fille… »

Sanglots dans la voix de ma mère… J'entends Charlie respirer bruyamment également, il ne doit pas aller beaucoup mieux… Prenant une grande inspiration comme j'avais l'habitude pour me donner du courage, je prends le combiné que me tend le médecin. Mes mains tremblent, ce qui surprend les Cullen autour de moi… Un vampire ne tremble pas…

Je tente de rendre ma voix la plus faible possible alors que je m'adresse à mes parents.

-« Salut vous deux…

-Bella, ma chérie… »

Charlie, sa voix s'étouffe dans un sanglot également. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire, je voudrais tellement leur montrer que je vais bien… Je ne pensais pas que se serait aussi douloureux…

-« Papa, maman, je vais bien, je suis juste… Je vais bien… Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vite revenir… Je… Vous me manquez beaucoup…

-Ma petite puce, toi aussi tu nous manques, je vais rester à Forks avec ton père un moment, nous avons eu si peur… Nous pensons fort à toi ma chérie ! »

J'allais répondre mais Carlisle me fait signe qu'il est temps pour moi de prétendre que je suis fatiguée… J'opine alors… A contre cœur.

-« Je… Je suis épuisée, je vous rappellerai bientôt… Je vous repasse Carlisle… Je vous aime…

-Nous aussi Bella ! Soigne-toi ! Prends soin de toi et reviens nous vite ! Nous t'aimons fort ! »

Carlisle reprend l'appareil au moment même où c'est à moi de sangloter… Edward m'attire contre lui sur le divan et me berce. Je pleure alors des larmes que je n'ai pas…

Pendant ce temps, son père rassure encore un peu mes parents et enfin, il raccroche…

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

**POV EDWARD **

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à cette merveilleuse nuit alors que je cours derrière Jasper pour regagner la villa. Lui et moi avons été chasser, laissant nos compagnes passer un peu de temps « entre filles » comme elles aiment le dire.

Je revoie encore le plaisir sur son visage, je ressens encore son corps sous le mien, l'urgence et l'amour se mêlant dans nos gestes… Devant moi Jasper me fait comprendre que mes « ondes » sont assez perturbantes et je m'efforce de penser à autre chose…

Mais la maison apparaît alors devant nous et me dire que je vais retrouver Bella me comble !

Nous entrons calmement, souriant à nos « parents » qui regardent la télévision. De la musique provient de l'étage ainsi que des rires. No stress de Laurent Wolf résonne dans toute la maison alors que nous arrivons devant la chambre de Jasper et Alice. Celui-ci ouvre la porte discrètement, ce qui nous semble dingue car elles auraient dû s'attendre à notre présence vu le don d'Alice, mais elles semblent ne pas se rendre compte que nous sommes là tant elles s'amusent…

L'image est envoûtante… Bella et Alice sont sur le grand lit rond qui orne la pièce, mon amour ne porte qu'un mini short en jean dévoilant des jambes longues et fines, ainsi qu'un léger débardeur blanc qui remonte le long de son ventre alors qu'elle se trémousse en rythme.

Les deux filles sont déchaînées, elles sautent, dansent et chantent ! Je dois avouer qu'elles sont alors un appel au sexe, littéralement… Les cheveux de Bella ondulent autour d'elle, diffusant son odeur dans toute la pièce. Jasper est obligé de poser une main sur mon bras pour me ramener sur Terre…

Soudain Alice nous voit, elle se stoppe net, portant une main devant sa bouche, rieuse. Bella se tourne vers la porte, souriante. Mais lorsque nos regards se croisent, son sourire est rapidement remplacé par ses dents mordant sa lèvre, son odeur change… Je ne peux résister, à une allure tout ce qu'il y a de plus vampirique je vais l'attraper par le bras et l'entraîne en dehors de cette chambre dont j'entends la porte se claquer rapidement… Jasper non plus n'aura pas résisté bien longtemps…

Nous nous retrouvons en quelques secondes dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée.

Je la plaque contre l'immense baie vitrée et me jette sur ses lèvres, elle semble aussi pressée que moi, ses mains déchirent ma chemise, la faisant tomber au sol et déjà elle s'applique à faire tomber mon pantalon… Je m'en veux d'abîmer un si sexy petit short mais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je le lui arrache en même temps que son débardeur…

Je parcours son cou de ma langue alors que son shorty glisse le long de ses jambes… Ma langue glisse entre ses seins, le long de son ventre… Puis entre ses jambes…

**POV BELLA**

.

Alice m'a bien remonté le moral mais là… Ce qu'il est en train de me faire est au dessus de tout !

Sa langue est divine alors que ses mains parcourent mes seins, mon ventre, mes fesses… Je gémis… Il grogne et ça résonne en moi, me faisant grogner à mon tour…

Cela semble lui faire perdre un peu plus le contrôle de lui-même… Il se relève brusquement, se jette de nouveau sur mes lèvres, se colle complètement contre moi, poussant son érection contre mon ventre, me faisant grogner encore un peu plus… Puis il me retourne, face à la fenêtre, son torse contre mon dos, ses mains attrapent mes hanches, me faisant me cambrer un peu…

Je ne peux retenir un cri de plaisir que toute la maison risque d'entendre alors qu'il me pénètre. Ses allers retours sont rapides et si puissants. Il fait frotter mon corps contre le verre froid et enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon cou. Oh, lorsqu'une de ses mains se dirige doucement vers ma poitrine, seigneur, je mouille d'anticipation et frémis sous son touché. Ses doigts sur mon téton putain

Je ne peux plus penser, mon plaisir me submerge et j'émets un son à mi chemin entre un hurlement, un gémissement et un grognement alors que je jouis, murmurant son nom, laissant ma tête retomber en arrière contre son épaule. Il accélère encore un peu plus et explose à son tour, il grogne mon nom d'une manière si chaude et me mord l'épaule…

Peu à peu il ralenti. Ses coups de rein sont de plus en plus doux mais toujours aussi profonds et lorsqu'il finit par s'arrêter, se collant contre moi, mon corps nu toujours collé lui, à la baie vitrée… Je le sens tout au fond de moi.

Il me soulève doucement, m'entraîne sur le lit… Nous haletons tous les deux, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, nous souriant mutuellement…

Ses doigts tracent des formes sur mon ventre alors que les miens ne quittent plus ses cheveux…

J'oublie les mauvais moments de la journée, me concentrant sur l'instant présent, sur les sensations décuplées, sur l'amour que je sens émaner de lui, sur ses doigts me caressant…

Mais quelque chose monte en moi et je reconnais cette étrange brûlure qui va de mon estomac à ma langue… La soif… J'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'ai l'impression d'entendre le sang de tous les animaux de la forêt battre dans mes tempes. Avant que je n'aie l'occasion d'en parler à Edward, trois légers coups sont frappés à la porte. Et avant même que nous puissions réagir, nous voyons la poignée tourner.

-« Je ne regarde pas ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Alice entre, de nouveau une main sur ses yeux, comme tout à l'heure devant la villa, elle me tend la gourde que m'a offerte Emmett, pleine et repart en direction de la sortie.

-« Oh, demain je vous emmène faire un tour, une petite surprise, préparez vous à glisser ! »

Je ne prête pas vraiment attention à cette dernière phrase, je suis déjà en train d'engloutir le délicieux liquide de ma gourde…

Le lendemain, Jasper, Alice, Edward et moi sommes en route pour une destination que seule Alice semble connaître, elle est surexcitée, encore plus que d'habitude si c'est possible ! Nous roulons à travers les bois, notre cher lutin a chargé un gros sac dans le coffre de la volvo et n'a pas voulu nous dévoiler son contenu… Mystère…

Elle crie de plus belle et ordonne à Edward de s'arrêter là. Je regarde autour de nous, ne voyant rien d'autre que des arbres et de la neige. En effet, l'hiver est arrivé très vite et je n'y avais pas vraiment prêté attention jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Alice prend le sac dans le coffre et se dirige vers une étendue lisse recouverte de neige. Je vois les yeux de Jasper briller, lui seul comprend sa femme… Edward et moi les suivons, main dans la main, en silence. Je vois Alice demander à Jasper de briser une branche de pin, celui-ci s'exécute et utilise son « outil » pour déblayer la neige… Je comprends alors… C'est un étang totalement gelé…

Alice nous sourit et nous lance à chacun une paire de patin à glace ! Je vois les regards inquiets d'Edward…

-« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas patiner je ne te croirais pas Masen !

- Très drôle Swan ! Non c'est juste que… Avec notre « corps de pierre » j'espère que la glace ne va pas céder ! »

Jasper se met à rire et se tourne vers nous.

-« Même si cela arrive, ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne mourras pas de froid ! »

Ce qui n'est pas faux… Je ris à mon tour et enfile mes patins, j'espère que ma nouvelle condition vampirique me permettra de tenir sur la glace mieux que quand j'étais humaine !

Je me mets debout, doucement, je me sens comme dans des baskets ! Je m'élance sur la glace et je profite du plaisir de glisser sans tomber, j'accélère, je me sens si légère ! Je n'ai jamais autant aimé le sport ! Je m'autorise même une petite pirouette ! Alice me rejoint et nous rions ensemble, nous tenant les mains, tournant sur nous même comme des gamines !

Plus loin je vois Edward et Jasper avec leurs cross de hockey, ils échangent quelques palets, ayant improvisé des cages avec leurs manteaux, comme en primaire… C'est vraiment dommage qu'Emmett ne soit pas là pour jouer avec eux !

Je suis scotchée par leur habileté et leur grâce… Edward se tourne vers moi et me sourit, faisant un signe à Jasper, il lâche sa cross et glisse vers moi. Il m'entraîne avec lui, me tenant par les hanches. Je ferme les yeux et l'espace d'un instant je me prends pour Rose à l'avant du Titanic, avec mon Jack qui me soutient !

Bref je pars en plein délire quoi…

Un peu plus tard, les garçons sont de nouveau en train de faire du hockey alors qu'Alice et moi sommes assises dans la neige à les regarder, elle tente de me demander des détails sur notre vie sexuelle à Edward et moi mais je me bats pour l'ignorer !

Alors que je lui dis que je ne céderai pas, je vois Jasper arriver vraiment très vite face à Edward et celui-ci n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger, le choc de leur corps est violent et provoque un bruit assourdissant qui résonne autour de nous, Alice rit, moi moins quand je vois Edward perdre l'équilibre et tomber en arrière. Lorsqu'il touche la glace, le craquement de celle-ci est sans équivoque et je vois mon amour passer au travers, éclaboussant Jasper au passage qui se marre aussi.

Voyant mes amis ne pas s'inquiéter, je me mets à rire aussi. Nous attendons qu'il ressorte, une minute puis deux… Je ne trouve plus ça drôle et la tête d'Alice ne m'aide pas à me rassurer… Je m'approche doucement du trou, murmurant son prénom…

Mais rien ne semble bouger sous l'eau…

Je me mets à genoux et m'avance prudemment, ne voulant tomber à mon tour dans l'eau, qui pour nous ne semble pas être si glacée mais tout de même.

Alors que je me sens réellement paniquer, cet idiot d'Edward apparaît d'un seul coup sous la glace sous moi, me souriant de toutes ses dents ! Je sursaute et tombe sur mes fesses, comme si j'étais encore humaine, imbécile ! Et les Cullen qui se marrent derrière, grrr !

Edward me fait un signe et je le revois disparaître au plus profond de l'eau noire. J'entends des glouglous dans l'eau et me recule instinctivement, et j'ai bien raison !

D'un coup, ayant du prendre un élan monstre, Edward jaillit hors de l'eau par le trou d'où il était tombé et retombe sur la glace, dégoulinant et riant.

Pffff, moi ça ne me fait pas rire du tout ! Je sais que je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir peur mais quand même ! Ne pas le voir remonter…

Et maintenant il se colle à moi en plus, tout trempé ! Je fais semblant de me débattre, un peu, puis me jette contre lui, le serrant aussi fort que je peux, lui faisant presque mal avec ma nouvelle force… Il doit se rendre compte qu'il m'a fait peur car il cesse de rire et me serre contre lui, embrassant le sommet de mon crâne…

C'est ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, que nous rentrons à la villa, Jasper au volant de la Volvo, Alice nous souriant en tenant la main de son petit ami… J'aime bien cette nouvelle vie…

C'est tout… Pour le moment :D

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, bonne soirée !


End file.
